Not Falling
by Song Hai 2
Summary: Ch.13 and 14 UP! Hotaru is sent to another dimension with Ami to prove herself worthy of scoutship. Romance is a distraction though and for others..the tension is high. My first long fic, please Read and Reveiw! Rated T for now just to play safe.
1. Rejected angel

AN: Hey everyone. New Story. Read it, if you like it review! Romance/ adventure/ angst/ and probably a MS.

Disclaimer: DON'T OWN IT. So don't complain! Enjoy!

Also the song in the background of the fic is called the same thing as the title : Not falling. By Mudvayne

I picked it cause when i heard it kind of reminded me of the complications that the main character will be experiencing through the story. As the fic continues you'll be able to see the comparision as well!

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

_Always, known in, all my time,  
_

_a little left of center now  
_

_reflect as i realize,  
_

_that all i need is to find the middle pillar  
_

_path to sit like the sun by a  
_

_star in th sky and just be.  
_

_sinners, casting stones at me...  
_

Chapter one: Rejected angel

We all stood there..silent. Resilient and stone. Like statues.

The Time Gates loomed ahead out in the distance but other than that, every thing was enshrouded with mist and darkness. But I could still see their faces.

Everyone looked somewhat ashamed and frightened. I however felt quite different.

Today I was Sailor Mars. Hotter than fire. Today I was _pissed._

Setsuna stood, staff in hand and stared hard between me and my Princess…the frail, ditzy blue-eyed blonde that I was sworn to protect, to live and to die for. She was crying. The others tried to void themselves of all emotions on their faces. The outers weren't doing so well.

"Is that your final decision, Princess?" The Guardian asked calmly. Her eyes bore into my own..but it seemed as though she didn't even care. Her expression was blank. I couldn't believe it.. She was actually going to allow this to happen to me.. Setsu-mama…how could you?

Traitor.

I looked frantically at the princess once more. She was struggling to compose herself as the outers were, looking anywhere but at me. She suppressed a sob and wiped her eyes but the wetness wouldn't go away. And it hurt more than anything to know I was the cause of it.

Yes, me. The rotten in the ripe. The bad seed.

"I'm sorry. . " The blonde whispered simply, tears gliding down her fair porcelain skin.

She gave me a look of guilt and turned away as I looked around at everyone silently pleading for one of them to reject.

I looked at the inners. Their eyes were blank, their faces stone and their mouths sealed. My friends…my family. They had turned against me.

And what hurt me the most was that Setsuna was only nodding. Tilting her head. Agreeing.

I had been _betrayed._

Flashback

"Serena?" The beautiful blonde looked down at me from where I sat in the sandbox. Each grain of sand tickled between my toes and warmed my skin. The hot sun was shining bright down on her golden head and dark upon mine. It was a beautiful summer day.

"Hmm?" Serena hummed. She swatted at fly and almost fell off the swing in the process.

She was clumsy…and ditzy to say the least.

But she was so kind and pure. I loved everything about her, good and bad. Her and Rini were the closest thing I had to sisters. They meant the world to me.

I remember being shy when I asked..I was fumbling with my fingers. Then I finally sucked it up and spoke.

"If I went away…would you miss me? Just a little?"

She blinked, her hands resting on each side of the swing. Then suddenly we were rolling around in the sand, she was tickling me with no mercy. I laughed and laughed and threw sand at her trying to mess up her hair, but she just kept laughing and tickling. Finally we both lay, out of breathe in the sand me laughing, her smiling.

"Of course Ru. I don't think any of us could ever live without you smiling! I'd probably go crazy and rip my hair out if I didn't know where you were and if you were safe."

"You would look pretty funny." Serena's expression became a snicker.

"Yeah. Me and Rei's Grandpa would actually have something in _common_ then," I giggled at the thought of Serena running around chasing after Darien with her head bald and waxed and shiny.

"Why would you ask if I'd miss you little one?" Serena asked hoisting herself up onto one elbow.

I didn't answer quickly, I just gazed at the clouds watching how each one of them looked like animals or characters from a story book. Trying to pick the right words.

"Well…it's just…I'm not always _good_. Well. Sometimes..when I'm running or even walking, I have to stop. I might not always be around to ask you stuff like this…and I wanted to know.. that's all." She gazed at me seriously, her eyes big and round.

I looked at the light muscles in her arms and her legs. Serena was definitely not the toughest out of all the girls..but she was a far cry from being someone weak. Someone always getting ill. Someone like me.

"I wish I could be you for one day." I blurted, turning red soon after and she snorted and laughed.

"No, you don't." She mumbled shaking her head.

"I _do_. Really!" She looked at me long and hard.

"Ru you're no different from anyone else. You're not paralyzed! You don't have a disease! You're as normal as _anyone_ could hope to be."

"But I'm always…sick!" I said sitting up and staring down at her. She touched my cheek and pulled me into a hug.

"No, Ru. you're not sick. Believe me- someday..not now..but someday..you'll be _perfect_." There came a far off look in her eyes.

" You'll be strong. The fastest runner. The fastest anything. I'll make sure of it," She said clutching that old broach she always wore. I gazed at her hopelessly.

"But how…" I asked. She shushed me and pulled me back into a hug.

"Because I'll show you. It'll be a big…gift. A gift you'll get when the time is right."

"Ok." I replied faithfully. I was too young to have understood it at that moment. I didn't even know about the Ginszaou. Suddenly Sere's eyes lit up and she tugged on my hands.

"Hey! Let's go get an ice cream hmm? Common I'll race you!" She said cheerfully as she hauled me up and started off.

"You'll beat me though Sere!" I whined as she slowly got further and further away from me, practically running in place. I ran after her…and soon I was beating her…then I was so far ahead that I was cheering her on and telling her to hurry up. Serena would always hold back. She knew how to make me feel like I could soar. She knew how to lift me up, to change the way I felt about myself and about everything. She was the best friend I could ever have.

VVVVVVVEnd of FlashbackVVVVVVV

With my eyes raging I dared any of the inners to look up at me once more but their heads were eternally bowed, until the moment that I should leave. It seemed only one of them truly looked as if they felt anything at all. Ami, Goddess of Mercury. Her hands were balled up into fists and she was shaking terribly, all over.

Only the outers seemed to have the courage to protest one last time.

Neptune was pinching her lip with her fingers, deep in thought. Finally she spoke what was on her mind, what was on everyone else's mind.. they just didn't have the courage to speak up.

"This- this isn't _necessary_. Take her powers away, yes…But banish her? From this world?-It's her _home_ Serena…she doesn't know anything else!" She said exasperated and I could see pity and sadness in her blue eyes. That moment I appreciated her more than words.

But Serena shook her head sadly.

"I…she's…" She sighed, " I tried to save her body and her soul…her body I retrieved successfully from the Pharaoh…I healed her…But .." Her eyes met mine and in that brief moment I could almost smell a sense of fear about her. I stiffened. But what?

"But what has she done to you Hime? The girl is only seventeen, she has barely had a year..to-to _heal.-" _Haruka interrupted angrily but Rei cut her off just as fast.

"We have seen changes in her.. Haruka. She's not all as innocent as she plays it off," Rei said heatedly eyeing me with her cruel midnight eyes.

" What are you saying? That she's planning to hurt the _Princess_," Haruka challenged, a single brow raised threateningly. Rei scoffed defiantly.

"I haven't accused her of _anything_! But this _is_ Serena's _life _we're talking about! Her safety is our number one priority. We're her _soul protectors_. We're just not so sure that _she _is worthy." Rei replied benevolently using her eyes to point the last part of her sentence towards me.

"You should not judge so quickly," Michelle admonished quietly.

"And you should not be so quick to abandon all sense of propriety!" Rei shot back. Haruka took a step forward angrily.

"She is still young. And have you forgotten her health? She is not as strong as _any_ of you! She couldn't possibly pose a threat to our hime.-"

Rei choked a breath and hissed out in anger.

"Yes she can! Have _you_ forgotten her planetary sign? She holds one of the key powers to Serena's safety, and she's one person alone! Do you have ANY idea how dangerous she is to Serena- to us!-" Rei argued with the outers and soon everyone was pulled in…as if I wasn't even there. I wasn't there…not really. My fate had already been determined.

"SILENCE! ALL of you!" Someone yelled shrilly but powerfully.

I gasped as I saw who it was that had yelled out so fiercely. Ami. She looked around at all of us angry and infuriated.

"This is someone's life we're discussing. This is not just something you can decide on and have everyone be satisfied with it!" She turned to Rei who glared daggers.

"I am shocked at you Rei. You speak of propriety when it seems that _you yourself _carry little of it, for the sake of someone else's life. How would _you_ like it if we were about to send you away because we thought your powers of telepathy could be used to communicate with the dark forces? "

Rei choked on her own reply, defeated and bowed her head. Ami did not stop there. She rounded on Jupiter.

"What about _you_ Lita, you have the strength and skills advance enough to sneak up on the Princess and _break_ her in half! But does that make _you_ a bad person?"

"No," Lita replied quietly.

The glare in Mercury's eyes was unbelievable.

"And _you_ Mina? How would you like it if Serena sent _you_ across the Universe because she felt threatened that your powers of love could be used to steal Mamoru right from under her nose?.. Wouldn't that make you angry? Wouldn't that _hurt_ you?"

Mina looked at the ground surprised..as though it had never even occurred to her before .

"Yes," she said faintly turning away.

Ami was fuming. I had never seen her act out this way. And as I looked at her I could honestly say that there was no one in the world who looked more beautiful and intelligent then she did. She was truly lovely. Her ocean blue eyes had green specks in them, like colorful embers crackling and burning deep inside of her in an elegant, graceful rage. But what was even more beautiful was her heart. She breathed in deeply her voice calming down, as she continued to stare coldly at the inners.

"I am ashamed to call all of you friends right now. This whole thing is absolutely beyond necessary. Everyone- _anyone… _can become, or do evil things SerenaIt's called choice. Choice gives anyone the right to make their own decisions..right or wrong, good or bad. And that's just the way life is, and always will be. No one can change that. Any of us could betray you at any moment- but that doesn't mean we will! Don't you see..?" She pointed softly at me.

"She needs your trust. Or at least just give her a chance! Let her prove that her heart is pure! She _deserves_ the right to show that she is worthy of you. ' No one protested this time. Ami's voice grew soft again as she continued.

" She is a sworn protector of the _Moon_, and she has done nothing to _hurt you _Serena. Please do not take life away as easily as you rescue it…"

And with that echoing through all of our minds.. not one person spoke a single word for a very long time.

It was true. Serena rescued lives everyday. She had saved so many. With our help of course but still…And she could just as easily take it all away. But that would make her…evil..

Finally when the silence was beginning to stretch too long and all of us were just staring into the endless mist, Serena reacted.

She came right up in front of me looking me straight in the eye with an expression I couldn't read.

" If you truly are..my protector..if you care for me…for us…for the Moon Kingdom and for all the people of the Earth…You will go. You will do this one thing for _me_."

I opened my mouth to speak but found that I couldn't find the words to say what I felt.

What did I feel?…

Serena's stony crystalloid eyes grew darker in their sadness. As though it pained her to have to say this.

"You will be sent into a world of peril. And… hate. A world caught between war and destruction. You will fight for the forces of good. Each of us will give you one gift from our planets. But if you stray from the path…even once…if you-…if you _betray_ it…" She looked deeply into my eyes.

"If you fail in proving…that you are able to protect me and protect yourself from evil…the powers along with yours will be taken away..and you shall _never_ be able to come home again."

My stomach suddenly plummeted towards the floor. I felt ill. Like I felt when an attack was coming, when I was a little girl. The feeling twisted and churned my mind causing me to feel sick and dizzy.

This is really happening. This is real. It's not some game. Prove it…prove them wrong…prove yourself…

"Do you understand?"

Her eyes were so serious. As much as my heart was broken..as much as I felt that I should hate her for doing this to me.. Hate all of them-….a part of me felt ..proud. Proud that she was growing up into a strong woman. The future Queen of our Crystal Tokyo. She was only 17 and already she looked just like her mother. If I knew how to cry I probably would have. But I had forgotten how to…so very long ago..

Shaking myself from my thoughts I cleared my throat silently and nodded.

"Yes. I understand Princess." I said.

"Good. Then it is decided." Setsuna stepped in and stated firmly.

"Now you can each give your gift and say goodb-

"Wait!" Ami cried running between us.

She pulled my hand into hers. I was so shocked with how she was treating me. Like I was her sister. Out of all the scouts I knew her least. But of all the scouts I _respected_ her the most.

"I ask permission to go with her." Ami announced looking directly at Setsuna and Serena.

Everyone gasped shocked.

"Ami-" Serena cried. The inners flew into an frenzy.

"No, you can't leave all of us like that! Are you crazy!"

"What about your schooling Ami! You'll ruin _any _chance you have as a scientist if you leave now!"

"Ami don't be _stupid_, really! What's the matter with you!"

"_I ask permission_. Please." Ami said a little louder and a little more firmly ignoring Venus, Mars and Jupiter.

Serena bit her lip and fresh tears began to work their way out into the open from her silvery speckled eyes. I thought I saw jealousy and pain flicker across her face..but this whole thing had gotten so escalated…it could've been just me imagining things I wished were true. That Amy liked me more than her own Princess.

Suddenly she caressed Ami's cheek softly the way she had done to me so long ago..

"Is that what you really want Ami?" She whispered, her voice had gone hoarse, as hoarse as mine had probably become from all of those earlier hours of crying and screaming and begging.

Ami held Serena's outstretched hand with both of hers and smiled warmly.

"Yes Serena. This is what I want. If you must send her away so be it. But she shouldn't go alone."

Serena sniffled with a nod and pulled away. Her back had been turned to me but now her body swayed round as she looked at me steadily taking my hand. The air in my lungs disappeared.

"In the name of the Moon, I give you the power of healing. To heal others and to heal yourself when the pain is unbearable."

A white light consumed my hands and a new current of bright pure energy I had never felt before began to flow gently through my veins. Mars came up next to me and grabbed my hand next and soon everyone was surrounding me. She spoke hesitantly.

" In the name of Mars, I give you the power of the two most important senses: perfect sight and perfect hearing, so that you will never have to struggle to sense or to see your way through the dark again..." she murmured as the red glow lit her face as well as mine. I nodded. Mina hugged me surprisingly before taking my hand.

"In the name of Venus I give you the power to shield yourself from love and from your heart. Or to accept it." Boldness when I wanted it… no emotion…no feeling..

Lita was smiling sadly.

"In the name of Jupiter…I give you the power of top physical strength and endurance." She looked up at me.

" You will no longer fear pain." The glow… I could run marathons. I could climb mountains or swim oceans…anything.

Haruka grasped my arm firm and rough.

"In the name of Uranus, I give you the power of physical combat and disguise. You will always know your enemies and their weaknesses before they know you." I became dangerous. Truly dangerous. And then Michelle.

"In the name of Neptune I give you the power of song and music. If there is no voice to guide you, let your heart be soothed by your own ." I was dangerous…And lovely…

All of these powers…these new talents I never felt capable of…I felt like I could do anything in the world. I felt like soaring.

"Thank you." I whispered.

"I get to give you something too.." Someone said grabbing my hand and turning me to face her. Ami was now my new best friend. I would always protect her and care for her. No matter what.

"In the name of Mercury I give you sharpness and intelligence of the human mind. That way if I am not around to help you..you'll be able to pull yourself out of almost anything." She said with a small smile and I laughed.

Setsuna stood up from the throne she sat upon and sighed.

"It is settled then. Ami." She looked at Ami who nodded.

Then she looked at me.

"Hotaru." I nodded. Setsuna stiffened.

"Then it is time."


	2. Through the blue and into the dark

Chapter Two- Through the blue and into the dark.

The brilliant aqua glow of the portal fluctuated so intensely that I had to shield my eyes, Ami as well.

"Well," Said Setsuna glancing at the Portal,

"This is it. I am sorry, but I have no way of making it so that both of you arrive on the other side in the exact same location. You shall not be far if you are apart…but it is likely you will not be together." Her gaze rested on only Ami, as though she were informing just one person and I was just a piece of luggage. I actually couldn't wait to leave now.

"All of your necessities, you will have to get on your own.. The portal allows only life to pass through. Not materials." Finally she looked at me, obligation evident in her features.

"I would be careful with those gifts if I were you. Learn to control them. They will help you well enough..but too much power is never a good thing..not good indeed…" She mumbled off.

"Alright..thanks Pluto." I said. She nodded curtly.

"If I see that something needs to be changed, believe me I will not hesitate to do so." The look she gave me couldn't be gauged so I just nodded. Was that a threat?

"I'll be in touch," and with that she was gone, her body and staff embraced in the silence of the dark eerie mist. I hated this place. It gave me the creeps.

Ami breathed in deeply.

"Whatever happens…don't give up.…_prove yourself_." She encouraged.

"Prove myself," I repeated. She pulled me into an awkward hug, then turned to step into the pool of blue light. She turned before stepping in.

"I will find you._. Please be careful.." _She stepped in.

I stepped in immediately after her. I was still walking when I came out the other side, but it was pitch black, so dark I couldn't see my own hands out in front of me, feeling about for objects. I was careful with my feet. But it wouldn't have mattered.

My feet suddenly were pulled out from beneath me by some invisible force and I was tumbling through the air. I was descending so fast into something far far below…

As I fell…silently through the darkness..without a single scream coming from my lips, I realized something I should've done.

I should have said thank you to Ami.


	3. Locked up

Chapter 3- locked up.

Quatre focused his gaze on the steal door with the small barred window once more, since the only trace of light his eyes could see was shining through the bars. The door was large, bolted…combinations..codes probably needed to get in. To get out..

He wondered semiconsciously if there was the smallest chance in the world that it could open if he concentrated on it hard enough. He recalled wryly the famous quote in Star Wars, "May the Force be with you…" Well he was trained to be a Gundamn Pilot. Surely he had to be capable of at least _attempting_ to break down doors, shouldn't he? Quatre glanced up at his wrists which were firmly locked above his head in an agonizing position.

May the force be with you….a cocky positive voice tried on in his crazed head.

…No that was silly. It would take a miracle to get of _these_ chains.

Quatre was shaken out of his own private world only to be rudely awakened by the sound of a gruff obnoxious voice.

"It was the damn door… in sector C …..you stupid-STUPID...braided _fool_." This came from the very disgruntled, very pissed chinese, as predicted and he had repeated this statement about 30 times in 30 different ways- which would be truly funny to comprehend had they not been in a situation as serious as this one.

The result of his anger was a moan from Duo as something hard was thrown and targeted at his head. Probably an old bolt or nut.

Duo suddenly growled. Generally he was fairly good natured, even when the going got rough. Tonight however, must've been different for him.

"God, for the _billionth time _I shut the door Wufei! Give it a break will you?" Duo whined rubbing his head with his braid affectionately.

Wu-fei chuckled in a sort of crazed and beyond all reason _pissed _sort of way..

"Give it a break. GIVE it a break.. Well you know what?- I'll _GIVE-IT-A-BREAK _when you get us out of this filthy damn cell!! How does that sound?" He yelled, his voice echoed and bounced off of the walls of the dark smelly room making everyone want to cover their ears.

Quatre sighed with his head lowered to his chest, his legs which had been spread, now bent towards him as he sat against the wall.

"Please just stop. Both of you. You are wasting your breath. Now is _not_ the time to argue. We need to conjure up some ideas... An _escape plan_." He said straining his voice because of all the stress. He looked to the corner where Trowa and Heero both sat silent and mysterious as usual.

"Trowa, Heero.. Any ideas?"

Trowas one visible eye was dull when he met the blondes gaze, and Quatre could tell he thought they were pretty much S.O.L. Heeros response was not much better, his expression to Quatre was clearly a if-you-want-to-get-out-of-here-you'll-shut-up-until-I'm-done-thinking look.

Quatre had a feeling though…that deep down even Heero knew there would not be an escape route. No untouched blueprint that they knew of and the their enemies did not. No back-up-plan. No way out.

Not this time.

Quatre rolled his gaze up towards the ceiling, through the many layers of material he was quite sure were cement. Outside the enemy base and up into the sky the bright stars were surely shining. He had seen them when they had taken flight for the mission from the hanger, they were barely coming out and the sun had been a muave blur in the gray and purple clouds. The night had been young, and now it was probably into the early hours of the next day. But he imagined them to be out still, each bright little speck shining vividly and clear in his mind. Hopeless, exhausted and miserable he made a wish.

Dear Allah, send us a miracle. Get us out of this place..

Closing his Arabian blue eyes, his platinum blonde hair dancing low into his face, he waited. And prayed that small prayer.

But nothing came.

He blinked. The one chance that there even _was _a God interested enough to listen to him now seemed about as likely as….

….As likely as Heero declining a mission.

_Very…very unlikely._

He supressed a dark laugh and sighed.

And just as soon as that ounce of breath was released from his body.. was his miracle being heard. The door opened and a new shadow was thrown in amongst them.

The two sector guards, a.k.a.- arrogant tweedle dee and stupid tweedle dumb were still on shift and looking tired and annoyed as ever.

"Go get the shackles." Guard one said, observing the figure that was thrown into a dark corner. Quatre couldn't make out if the person was conscious. Probably not.

"Wait till she's awake. She might not even need them…when we're _done_ with her." chuckled guard two.

While doing their hourly check on them, Quatre had almost been successful in stealing the keys to the shackles that were locked around their ankles and wrists from the second guard. Gaurd one however, Quatre painfully figured out was a little more tight on the upchuck than he expected.

"Fine." Guard one replied, and while walking towards the door he stopped and slapped Quatre lightly in the face twice.

"Hanging in there?" He asked smiling with sarcastic sympathy. Quatres control snapped.

"_Fuck you." _

The outburst was something no one would ever expect from someone like him..In fact it was only the second time in his life he had ever been angry and reckless enough to say it.

Quatre braced himself just in time when a foot came flying into his stomach. Pain caused him to cough.That was the fifth time he had been _picked on _in one night. Duo three times, Wufei once and Trowa and Heero none. The guards seemed to have been intimidated by their silence.

Quatre leaned forward, his body naturally trying to roll over to recoil in pain. And with that they left laughing abrasively.

As soon as the bolt on the door was locked with a loud grind, Wufei cursed.

"That was stupid of you to say." He sighed sadly though.

"But it was injustice nonetheless. They have no honor, the pathetic dogs." He said disgusted. Quatre coughed lightly and groaned.

"You okay?" Duo asked sympathetically.

Quatre nodded, he didn't have much will to speak at the moment and he hoped Duo could see that.

He had because he didn't ask again.

"I wonder who our new friend is." Duo said quietly to no one in particular, straining his body to get as best a view of the new prisoner as possible. After awhile he whistled.

"Yup, it's a chick alright…a babe too." Everyone ignored the joke.

Quatre took deep breaths and cleared his throat from it's dryness. His stomach twisted nastily and he instantly regretted ever mouthing off to the guard in the first place. He was sure he would vomit. And with no way to clean himself up he would have to sit there in his own muck unable to do anything. The thought stung him. But he ignored it.

"Is she hurt?" He asked trying to focus on something else- anything else so he wouldn't fall unconscious..

He had no idea what side this girl was fighting for…but he couldn't help feeling sorry for her, someone unfortunate enough to be captured by an enemy as cruel and unmerciful as this one. _Especially_ since she was female. He had heard of all of the unspeakable deeds the guards and officers had committed to their female captives ..it made Quatre cringe in disgust causing him to become even more sick than he already was. He couldn't bare to think of it so he pushed the thoughts from his mind immediately. Duo hesitated for a second.

"Dammit..I can't tell.." He sighed.

"It's too dark."

"Mmuuh…" The girl suddenly groaned rolling onto her back. She had awakened.

Well it won't take long to find out then. Quatre thought waiting as the girl in the shadows came to her senses.

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVV Hotaru POV VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

I groaned and I couldn't help it.

I felt…like shit. Total. Absolute. _Shit._

Was this the price for me having the chance to still be able to win my scoutship back?

Or was it just punishment for being Hotaru Tomoe?…hmm.

Had Setsuna done this to me on purpose? Wait…What _did _she do..where am I..

What the….

I hoisted myself up onto my elbows and was relieved when I could feel that the heaviness leave my body and the pain was already subsiding.

Must be the after affects.. I thought dryly.

Then suddenly I was enshrouded with visions..little clips and images and information of my whereabouts. Trees. Lots of trees. Lights, a base..

An extremely ugly man grinning wolfishly in a dark uniform. Yikes... Another one with keys…who was surprisingly even more hideous. His hair was greasy and red.

"Gross.." I mumbled.

"What?" Someone asked.

That wasn't a vision. That was for real.

I sat up and saw that the cell I saw in the vision was actually the one I was sitting in. I looked around, my eyes having to refocus to the extreme dark. There were five teenage boys on the other side of the room. Locked up in chains.

I was overjoyed when I looked down and found that I hadn't been tied up like them.

They were all staring at me so I cleared my throat.

The whole situation seemed to add up now, looking at them.

" Hey, anyone know where the uglies went?" I asked, and the one nearest to me laughed a little.

"The guards? They left. They'll be back in an hour."

"Uh-huh.." I said slowly, calculating.

"Are you okay?" The guy asked. I noticed he had long hair pulled into a low set braid that lay on his shoulder.He was cute.

"Yeah..I could be better though." I said with a smile. I got up and stretched.

"So what are you guys in for?" I asked covering a yawn as though I had just gotten out of bed.

"None of your business." A voice hissed. I turned in the direction of where the cold voice had come from. The boy looked at me with dark cold eyes, his glare almost causing me to shiver. What a creep was my first thought.

" Wow. I think _someone_ needs a nap." I admonished and the first guy laughed again.

"You know you're pretty easy going for someone who's about to die. What's your name?" He asked suddenly sad..

I ran my hands through my hair, Ami's gift of brilliance already working it's magic as a plan matriculated quickly in my mind.

" Tomoe. Hotaru Tomoe. And I'm _not_ going to die. Not tonight."

" I'm Duo Maxwell.I may run I may hide but I never tell a lie! What makes you so sure about not dieing?" He asked curiously and somewhat sympathetically. He didn't believe I had the slightest idea of what I was talking about. He probably felt bad for me. I'll show him….

A boy towards the lighter part of the room, oriental by the looks of it, hissed in annoyance.

"You stupid braided baka! Now she knows how to track you! Don't you think? Ever?" He yelled loud and annoyingly. The boy known as Duo snorted.

"And what makes you think we're EVER going to come out of this place _alive_?" Duo hissed in reply.

He sighed and kicked something across the room hopelessly.

" We're good as dead." He whispered quietly,

"Might as well talk while you can."

"Don't say that," another one said. This time it was a blonde in the front of the room where I could fully make him out.

He was stunning to say the least. His platinum blonde hair was layered and well kept, despite all the dirt.

He had blue eyes. Big blue eyes. And long eyelashes. A very youthful look.

_Poor thing._ I thought as he gazed sadly up at me.

He looked as if he had been having a hard time. None of the others looked to be in pain but him. His arms were locked stiffly above his head.

"It's good that you still have hope. Because I have a really good idea." I assured him.

The Chinese snorted loudly. Again.

"Oh yes, don't tell me-don't tell me- it's the _door_ isn't it? You're going to wait until they come and then just _slip_ out through the door right? Hah! What a joke."

_Woah…this guy is rude. _

He laughed some more and I could already feel that tinge of irritation I knew I would probably have for him. I raised an eye brow at him sardonically.

"Yes…something like that. Only I was going to get the keys and release all of you. However I might reconsider and just take _four _of you _instead." _

He rolled his eyes and mumbled something about injustice and what not and I paid no more attention to him.

"Don't mind Wu-fei," Duo told me with a grin,

" He's just not a happy camper today."

I nodded returning the grin.

"Yeah I can see that."

The blonde cleared his throat.

"I am Quatre." When I met his eyes he tilted his head to the left, his gaze remaining on me.

"That's Trowa. And Heero. We were all captured for assassination on enemy lines ." He said simply.

"Oh.."

Trowa was the one in the furthest corner, in the dark I could only see his face. One magnificent green eye was visible through long oddly styled hair. Heero was the one who was in need of the nap, with a permanent frown plastered on his handsome face.

" Well sorry…but it's _not_ very nice to meet you. Not in here anyway, " I laughed and Quatre surprisingly smiled at me.

"The same with us miss..Tomoe."

"It's just Hotaru. No need for polite sir names."

I walked over to the door. Tapped it's hinges a few times. They weren't old. The cell was but the door must've been replaced multiple times. hmm..

I did this for a while then eventually I started banging the door and kicking it. The bang echoed all around the room.

"Stop making noise onna! What- do you _want_ _them_ to come?" Wu-fei growled angrily. I twitched.

"What did you just call me?" I asked threateningly but there was no time for him to reply. We all heard the footsteps coming. I smirked. Time to work some magic.

_If this doesn't work I don't know what will…_

Quatre stared contently at the pretty girl before him. She was young, with shoulder length dark hair and dark placid eyes. It was nice to meet someone so good natured before he died. Duos enthusiastic spark had seemed to flicker and die out by the time they had gotten here. She seemed to bring this aura about her, like nothing was all as bad as it seemed. He liked it. It made him feel slightly less uncomfortable… less afraid of…going away.

He was only 19 years old and yet being in this cell had just made him feel like he was 90.

But was there still a chance? Was there really a way out? This girl couldn't _possibly_ have a trick up her sleeve that none of them hadn't thought of before… could she?

Footsteps. They were coming.

If you lash out again Quatre they may hurt her. Keep yourself under control. Don't say a thing.

Hotaru glanced back at them from the entrance of the room and put a finger to her lips.

"Sleep." She whispered. They understood. As Quatre closed his eyes and pretended to sleep he wondered if the others had followed suite.

It was possible that whatever she was thinking could work…He made himself believe it.

Anything is possible. Even now. He repeated the thought over and over in his head until the light through the door that he had felt on his face disappeared obviously meaning someone was standing in the way of it.

"Yoo hoo!" Hotaru sang. The pilots slanted their eyes open barely so they could see.

The guard looked confused as she waved at him and came closer to the window.

"Hey you have any water around here, sugar? I'm _parched_.." She said fingering the bars with seductive slow motion strokes. Quatre noticed the slight change of accent in her voice. Like an American Southerns…

"N..no…sorry little miss." He said gruffly. Another set of footsteps.

"Who's that? Oi! Why the hell are you talking to one of the prisoners!-"

And then he was bumped out of the way by another guard who appeared at the window angrily.

"What do you want bitch? You want us to lock you up? Huh?" He said trying to sound threatening but he only to come out looking stupid. Hotaru wrapped her fingers around two bars and pushed her face up through the gap. She pouted.

"If you'll give me some water, honey, you can tie me up wherever you _want_." She murmured seductively. Quatre found himself holding his breath.

Of course . He would have _never_ ever thought of _that_…because he would've never done it..

The guards expression changed from confused, to thinking..to business. He licked his lips using one finger to stroke her jaw line.

" 7 minutes of you, for each of us." He nodded toward his partner who was grinning with lust.

" One glass of water. Deal?"

"You got it baby."

"Wait Fred, what about them?" Guard two asked pointing his head towards the boys.

Guard one waved.

"If they're awake, they can watch," He said vaguely.

Quatre found anger brewing up in side of him, coming over him like a spell.

She's so young.. I can't let her do this to herself just to save our lives..no this isn't right.

He stood still though, because suddenly the door opened and in stepped the guards.

Guard one was already undoing his pants. Quatre closed his eyes. She wasn't going to go through with it. She wasn't going to go through…with it.

"How do you want it- front or back?" the man asked stepping towards her. Hotaru folded her arms and tapped her chin.

"Wow I didn't think you would give me the _option_.. How nice of you.." She said sounding surprised. She took off her shirt. A thin toned stomach was revealed and a black laced bra. Quatre gulped.

No. No. She isn't going to do it..she wouldn't do that to herself.

He felt hopeless and pained because he couldn't honestly say that she wouldn't. He did even know her.

" From behind," She whispered turning her back to them and placing both her hands against the wall above her head.. Both walked forward and as they did Quatre noticed her back stiffen. She was waiting. Waiting for the right time. Like a tigress waiting for the crucial second to strike.

"You know what I thought when I first saw you?" She cooed.

"What." They both asked.

Quatre could almost feel the smirk that he was sure was on her face.

As soon as the guard put his hands on her hips she rounded on him with impossible speed and dived into a sweeper, kicking him off his feet as his head slammed into the floor. Guard two was going to make a run for her but before he could even move she had him in a head lock.

" Guys like you only think with _one_ part of their body." She whispered.

She twisted viciously and the tender arch of his neck was snapped. He died instantly.

The pilots all watched in awe as she slowly dropped him to the ground and walked around to the struggling guard who was not yet dead. He tried to sit up and gagged and dropped back down, a small pool of blood around his face where he had hit his head. Hotaru hummed innocently as she pulled the gun on his belt out of it's holster.

"N..nnn.. N.." He couldn't bring up the words. He choked and watched with wide eyes as she pulled the safety off. Finally he got out the words.

"I have..a-..family-"

Without so much as a second of waiting, Hotaru shoved the gun upon his forehead and pulled the trigger. She shook her head as she back away.

"Hmm. The wonders of womanhood…" She said thoughtfully.

None of them said a word as she got the keys and unlocked their chains.

Hotaru helped Quatre to stand, still holding her arm, he looked at her long and hard.

"I would've _never_ done it." She said reassuringly. He didn't say a word.

Then it was time to go.


	4. Trust is essential

Chapter three: Trust is essential

Hotaru sighed. She looked down at the steal chair beneath her and the metal safety lock chain around her wrists.

The one time she does a good deed it gets blown up in her face.

She should've known not to trust them.

Once they were out of the base, high jacking a base garger van, they traveled for a long time through deserted streets. Hotaru became tired and almost fell asleep but suddenly they were at a complete stop. Apparently these five guys were part of some secret alliance built to protect what was left of this world. And surprisingly they trusted her enough to let her tag along. Once in there head quarters however the rest of their team did not seem so trusty.

And now she ended up in here.

What a shame.

The room was completely empty except for one high powered bulb above her head, the chair of course and a large cat eye window straight across from her.

Hotaru gazed at the window silently wondering if any of them were on the other side arguing for her to be released. Maybe Duo might. Or Quatre. He seemed to be an honest person…

Hotaru P.O.V

I remembered his expression as people suddenly rose up behind me after I had been introduced to a couple doctors, then shackled me and once again I was taken to a cell.

It was angry with slight regret. He turned away as I glared at him.

I stopped to wonder why all this suddenly turned on me.

Maybe I really was dangerous. Maybe if I just ended…it all..right now. No one would be burdened with me any longer. Maybe..-

The door opened. Two highly armed soldiers trooped in with the 5 Doctors i had met, another soldier, huge and crazy looking, along with the Pilots who followed in last. I glanced up at the ceiling silently praying that this would be an easy little chit chat and not something that would cause me to get angry. I couldn't ruin my chances now…Then I would have to stay here. Forever alone.

The room was silent as many pairs of eyes were all on me. I shifted in my seat, uncomfortably.

The one that I think was known as Dr. J spoke.

"We are going to ask you some questions. And you are going to answer them. Your life will depend on how honest we think you are." I felt the skin on my face tighten in surprise. Is this serious! What the….

"If I, or any of the doctors think you are lying, you will be introduced to my friend." He continued darkly. He pointed to the crazy beast standing in the corner closest to me. J smiled warmly.

"Farsheef." The soldier cracked his giant knuckles and gave me a mock girly wave. He smiled at me and blew me a kiss.

"Eww." I cringed and used my weight to hop the chair a couple spaces away. The doctors laughed.

"Quite young, isn't she?" One commented, studying me for a moment.

"And a pretty little sight at that. Not usually the traits of an _OZ_ S.O. Especially a female. They aren't treated so..kindly."

"I think Farsheef likes her." Another added. I glanced at Farsheef and he batted his eyes.

…I think he does too…sick! I thought. I made sure to look at him like he was stupid. He probably was.

"Now, on to the questions," J said.

"What is your name?"

"Hotaru Tomoe."

"Age?"

"Seventeen."

"Base?"

"-…what?" I was confused.. Did he want to know where I lived? Or what base I had been caught at. Farsheef was grinning madly at me.

"_Base." _He said again, slowly, as if I didn't understand English.

"I heard what you said perfectly." I said, annoyed.

"But I don't understand what you mean by it. I'm…not from here." Trowa suddenly stepped forward.

"He means what side are you on. Are you working with OZ."

"OZ?" I asked. What's that… I wondered. Doesn't sound like they'd be too happy if I was from there. So at least it's the truth when I say no.

"No. I'm not from OZ." I replied calmly. The room was quiet and again everyone was staring at me. J tilted his head slightly. And suddenly pain crashed into my face. My head snapped the other direction at the brute force and the chair would have been tipped over had Farsheef not held it in place. The bastard hit me. My head felt like it was crack in half. I growled in anger and pain.

"What the HELL was that for!" I yelled. The side of my face was swelling making my eyes water.

"Tell the truth now, or we'll make a wreck of that little face of yours," One of the doctors admonished. Fools!

"I AM telling the truth baka! I don't work for OZ. I was captured by them and I can't remember much before that because they knocked me unconscious." I raged.

"Really. We'll see about that." J nodded again. But I knew what was coming. Before Farsheef could lunge at me again I yanked the chair in his direction and kicked my leg out as hard as I could. Jackpot. He doubled over holding his groin, his face screwed up and distorted in pain.

The doctors not to mention the pilots looked surprised. I glanced back at the dumb brute sitting on the floor next to me and he started to whimper. I heard Duo snorting but Wu-fei, the Chinese guy, elbowed him to be quiet. Quatre was looking at me now with a worried look. I mentally sighed at the loss of control. Tied up and beating on my prosecutor ..probably not the best solution to getting out of here. Suddenly J was in front of me though. And I knew it was payback.

Each hit was a shock to the face. He even did a couple to my stomach too. I took them silently.

" TELL the TRUTH. Do you work for Oz?"

"NO." The pain was unbearable.

"Do you WORK for OZ?"

"NO!" I yelled at the top of my lungs. I felt unconsciousness was near. The next hit would be the last I would be awake to see.

"Stop Doctor! Please! She's just a girl!" I saw Quatres mouth moving out of the corner of my eye.

"Yeah! You're hurting her!" Duo chimed in.

"_Silence_ Captain! Both of you." He rounded on me again. His eyes held fiery determination and malice. I missed Serena..

"Now. I will ask you ONE more time. DO-YOU-WORK-FOR-"

"NO! She doesn't! Stop!" A girl cried. Everything stopped. Coughs racked my body my weight slumped over to my right side and the chair fell over I hit the ground with a loud thump and rested my head, my eyes blurry from water soaking my face, both my eyes swollen completely. Then a flash of blue and Ami. Ami!

"Ami," I whispered. It was her. She was here!

She held my head under her hands, tears streaking her face. She was wearing a white lab coat like the doctors.

"Ooh Hotaru. This was a terrible mistake!" She murmured.

How did she get here? Where had she been?

Questions that would have to be asked later. Because now, my world had once again gone dark.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

I...I stand, not crawling, not falling down

I...I bleed- the demons that drag me down

I...I stand (for nothing) not crawling,

(the center) not falling down

(of calms within the eye)

I...I'll bleed (for no one) the demons,

(but myself) that pull me down

(for me and no one else)...

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

AN: Ami to the rescue! Go Amis! Ok so how did you guys like it? I'm working on it so it will get better as it goes along! Bigger chaps too! Reviews are loved very much in this story! So please do so. Ideas are good too, I'm open to them. Ok so more to come soon!


	5. Chit chat with Ami

AUTHOR NOTE: Sorry for the long spans of nothingness in this here fic lol, been busy. Ok here's some new ones I cooked up for ya guys today, enjoy!

Chapter five: Chit chat with Ami

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

I woke up with the worst headache of a century. My eyes lolled around in my head for a couple of minutes before I had the strength to open them. I groaned as they adapted to the streaming rays of bright light. Was I alive? Or was this somewhere new.. _Oh.. What did it matter…anyway. I don't care what happens to me..just please let Amy be ok…_

The light faded, and everything focused. It was a lab. Yes, sadly.. I was alive. And I thought my problems had finally gone away..

Silly me.

I sat up and took it all in slowly and observant, my head swimming. Suddenly everything began to add up, and I realized it piece by piece . I was surprised to say the least. I had been lay down on a medical cot. There were many like it on both sides of me. Looking across I saw a set up of large medical type instruments…that looked creepishly like torture devices.. I wondered why they hadn't tied me up…or if maybe this was just part of the next experiment. Make the victim feel like they can escape. Then the _truth_. I hoped not, I really needed to get the hell out of here, before that J creep came around again to throw some more hits on my face, and where in _Serenity'_s name was Ami! I had just found her dammit!

My head felt like it was boiling beyond temperature point and just as I was about to lay back down and mope it all out, a voice shrieked my name.

"Hotaru? Hotaru? Are you awake?" I bolted up from the bed and ran to meet the sound of the voice. I ran straight into a rail, where I found a room in view below where Ami was bustling out from. She scurried around numerous tanks and I ran down a flight of stairs weakly to greet her.

"Hotaru," She gasped pulling me into a death hug. I laughed despite the pain.

"Ami- Ami I can't breathe!"

"Oh..Gomen." She said scratching her head. Everything was easy, I noticed. Too easy. Something had to be wrong here…maybe this was a dream. Maybe it was a trap.

"How are you feeling? Can you see? Are you feeling any light-headedness? Nausea?" Ami rattled on down the list but I was too busy observing my new location on ground floor. This place was strange… There were humongous tanks all around the room…tanks with some type of…chairs…in them.. tanks with water..

How peculiar..

"Ami," I said darkly my voice cracking, "Who are these people? And-and why were you wearing one of their lab coats! Do you work for them?" My voice meant to come out plain, looking for answers, but in the end turned out a little accusing. I backed up once just for my protection. Amy stopped fussing over me and frowned.

"They're good people Hotaru- Hey-no _no_ please don't give me that look! _Really, _they are. They just…mistook you for the enemy. They are very cautious people." She looked distant as she turned her back to me.

"They need to be. It's the only way for them to know the truth these days." She finished sadly. I sighed.

"Well, is that why they didn't tie me up or kill me?" She turned around in a flash.

"Yes! Of course! And besides," Her eyes began to shine.

"I would never have allowed them to strike you had I been there. I'm so sorry Hotaru. It was a complete misunderstanding. They are trustworthy really. I promise." I relaxed a bit after that, my natural born instincts settling in stealth under my skin.

"Where are they then?"

"In one of the observalence rooms. Farsheef is no longer _here _either," She added at the end, seeing my inquiring expression, "The Pilots made sure he would be dismissed before you awoke again." I nodded.

"What do we do now Ami?" We both stood there in the silence. I had her gift of brilliance now, but still I seemed to be at a loss of ideas. Amy shrugged, looking wary and tired.

"I don't know," She replied quietly.

"At first I had images of my background on this planet. Things I was supposed to know for my own identification. I am a doctor here and I help the scientists to design new mechanical formulas for the Gundams." My ears perked at that.

"Gundams?" Ami sighed and swiped her sleeve across her forehead, wiping away invisible beads of perspiration.

"Common. Before we go and discuss the situation with the doctors let's go upstairs and sit down. I think I have a lot of explaining to do." I followed her back to the cots and she sat on one across from me. I sat uneasy, curiosity and anxiousness now pumping through my veins.

"Go on then," I persuaded, sitting back and folding my arms, waiting. Ami clutched the sides of the bed, gathering her thoughts.

"Alright. This make take a while."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"And that's where we came in." She finished. If I had a headache before, it was nothing compared to the one I was struggling with now. It had been about an hour and I was still slow to catch up.

"But…there's so many things I don't understand," I said, frustrated.

"If the colonies knew that the war had already been wagered upon them then why did they elect an ambassador of pacifism? And-why in the _World_, that Relena Peacecraft girl?"

Ami stretched her arms and rotated her neck, trying to relax her muscles from sitting so long .

"Normally I would disagree with you," She said giving me a slightly disapproving look.

"But, I do have to admit that peace is not the best compromise in a war of this magnitude," She finished sullenly. I shook my head.

"Well, why then!" She shrugged.

"I don't know why. It just is."

I lay there quietly waiting for her to say something. I felt irritated and stressed. I'm sure Ami was feeling the exact same way though.

"We will have to explain ourselves you know." I looked over at her darkly.

"We _can't_. Not about that."

"No..you're right. Not about _that_. I doubt any of them would believe us anyway. They'd suspect that the Doctors abuse to your head had done permanent damage." She said with a chuckle. But suddenly she turned serious. "But Hotaru, they must know of your abilities. I'm not sure of anything right now. But my gut feeling is that we were supposed to end up this way. Here, with these people. I think it may lead you to a possibility of proving yourself." I gasped, my eyes gone wide.

"How do you think so?" I asked pulling myself up and listening intently. Ami's gaze was on the floor as she sat deep in thought.

"Well, I've narrowed it down to all the positions you could be that would be to their advantage. And I could only think of two things. Either you become a Doctor, like me. Or you become a pilot."

I was surprised at this. But it was logical. How else would I be to their acceptance? How else would I prove myself in this war? It didn't take me long to decide witch of the two options I liked better.

"A Gundam Pilot," I said with a smile, laying back once more and gazing at the ceiling.

"I like it." Ami chuckled.

"I knew you would. I'm glad. I couldn't really see you interested in observing it all behind a lab."

"Yeah. So should we go down then, and have a talk with the docs?" I suggested. Ami nodded.

"Yes. Yes I suppose it is time now."

I got off the bed and mentally prepared. This was it. No turning back. No more traps. I would either be accepted to the challenge or I failed. And i would never serve the light of the Moon again. I folded my arms.

"I'm ready."


	6. So you wanna be a Pilot?

Chapter six: So you wanna be a Pilot?

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Assembled all along a long metalloid table were the scientists, and workers of HQ. Large pots of strong black coffee flourished every two people down the row, and a certain blonde blue eyed Arabian was drinking quite more than his fill. Duo, looking gloomy as ever before, consoled him with a pat on the back.

"Relax buddy. She's gunna be alright. The Doctors will treat her right now, once she's awake, you'll see."

Slightly angered at the mention of their name, Quatre glanced at the Doctors at the front of the table, who were all quietly engrossed in a deep conversation over something. He sighed and looked away,taking _another_ dose of the strong black caffeine.

"It makes us look.. bad though. You know? Having idiots like that Farsheef. And What J did to her.. It wasn't fair. He had no absolute reason-"

Duo smiled sadly and shook his head.

"Ah..but you forget who you're talking about. It's _Doctor J _Q-man. Nothing has to be fair. Or absolute. It's either his way or.." He gulped jabbing his thumb towards the floor, 'the _other _way." Duo leaned over Quatre to see Trowa who was sipping on his drink.

"Right Trowa, my man?"

Trowa, who sat on his left simply nodded, his hands folded and his one visible eye distant trailing in thought. Wu-fei remained calm and silent, his arms bent on the table. And to Quatres annoyance Heero still remained J's trusty faithful, he sat right next to him far away from the others, glaring at absolutely nothing as usual. Quatre shrugged it off though. He leaned back, exhausted and sighed, clutching his head trying to think '_happy' _thoughts but to no avail. There was only one recent thought he could think of that caused him to smile a bit. Despite how he hadn't thought it funny then, Quatre vowed to never forget the green look of sickness in the SFC soldiers eyes when Hotaru socked him a new one.

"Well, at least that dumb brute got _his _before it was over." He put out, causing Duo, Trowa and even

Wu-fei to cast a smile at him.

"I've never seen an onna..so _vicious_." Wu-fei commented shaking his head in astonishment.

"It's unnatural…and-and _injustice _to hit men in places like that though!" Quatre blushed, knowing exactly what _place _the Chinese was referring to, But still Wu-fei's eyes softened with slight admiration. ' But none the less…she sure knows how to put up a fight to the finish..." Duo nodded with a whistle.

"Yeah well what I'm surprised about is that she actually stayed conscious for so long. She took the full whammy from J, I'll tell what! I had to do part of my hell week with him in basic training. And his hits- Baaaam!" He hissed in a mock skit of pain as he hit his face in slow gentle motion. "They hit ya like a damn meteor from space!"

"She does seem very experienced, I wonder where she received her teachings... It is very rare for a martial trainer to take in a female these days…," Trowa added softly. His voice was so soft and mysterious that if you weren't fully aware of your surroundings you wouldn't even hear him. But Quatre and the others had gotten used to his sudden outbursts, otherwise he just remained completely silent.

Wu-fei shrugged and reached for the silver pot for a refill. Quatre watched Duos facial expressions change from sad to bored to mischief, and he rolled his eyes warily as he began to predict. Sure enough Duo out of extraordinary coincidence reached for the pot the exact same time as the irritable Wu-fei. Wu-fei arched back and slapped his hand away.

"Get your own Maxwell!" he growled.

"Hey now! I got there first!" Duo snatched the pot away with an evil grin then he suddenly yelped and tossed it back onto the table. Wu-fei snorted loudly.

"HAH Baka! It's scolding hot! That's what you get!" He held his stomach leaning over to contain himself.

"Niiih!" Duo pouted sticking out his tongue.

Quatre paid no more attention to their ranting. His thoughts were once again on Hotaru, and not only her. Hotaru seemed very strong. Quatre was surprised when she was excused from entering the rejuvenation tank. He admired that. It was definitely a hard trait to posses in times like these. But…he was still befuddled by what she had said. She hadn't know about the enemy. That seemed quit obvious in her expression when she had said it. But how? How could news of the sage and destruction have not reached her? Or her home? Wherever that may be… All would be explained soon he hoped. But other curiosities still loomed in his mind... Who was that mysterious blue headed girl that had rescued her? He could've sworn he knew all of the Lab members by heart. Her face missed his memory though…Quatre blushed despite himself. She had been very attractive looking. He couldn't help to have noticed. He had never seen someone with such odd hair, not even Trowa. It was as blue as the sea, on a sunny day. Her eyes as well. If all were to go well, Quatre inwardly thought, he made a small promise to himself to know her. She seemed.. interesting. And the doctors..obviously trusted her.

"Excuse me, Doctor." A loud pronounced voice echoed through the room causing silence. Everyone looked up to see a Regular SO standing at solute by the brink doors. Once he was aware of everyone's attention, he looked towards the Doctors.

"She is awake. They are in the next room awaiting permission. Granted?"

"Granted." J confirmed it with a nod. The Soldier nodded in turn and left. A few moments later he returned with the two objects of Quatres thoughts. Ami and Hotaru.

Ami entered first, surely and quick. Hotaru entered after, even after the soldier. She seemed to prowl into the room like a cat, ginger and extremely cautious of her surroundings. Her eyes were solid and scarce of any emotion the Pilots could relate to fear. She was confident. She just wasn't so trusting of the others..yet. They sat down quietly at the middle of the table, and it almost seemed as if all the lights to the room had been dimmed out and centered, because all anyone could really see now, was their faces. Quatre shifted in his seat with excitement.

"Ahem." One of the doctors closest to J cleared his throat and J suddenly looked annoyed and standoffish.

"I apologize for out recent interrogation. Perhaps it was seen as barbaric…however I assure you it was very necessary. We treat no one with favor." He said, Heero folding his arms next to him scowling. Quatre noticed Hotarus grip on her folded arms tighten slightly.

"Necessary? I'd say it was a bit _much_." She hissed. J leaned forward, his finger pointed and at the ready.

"Please!-" Ami cut in, "If we can only move past that. Really. It is no use, neither one of you will be persuaded to not think what you will." Hotaru clamped her lips shut, and to everyone's shock J complied to her words as well. Quatre watched it all, deeply impressed.

"Now," The blue haired genius continued, "If I may have your complete attention for a few moments, with no interruptions please." Everyone's silence permitted her to continue.

"Hotaru and I grew up together. She is the first and only person in my memory that I can remember. My family and her's along with many others were killed in the terror that crossed our lands. After the reckage I wondered about for days, and we found each other and haven't been split apart since. Only now. After I left to live here and continue my path as a scientist I sent for her later. But somehow she ended up captured by the enemy, OZ. It is a miracle, truly that the pilots were in the same boat as she was, for if they weren't…" Ami drifted off her eyes saddened.

Hotaru was having trouble keeping quiet. She wanted so much to just skip the giant intro. Intros were for friends. These Doctors were most certainly _not_ her friends. Ami continued on though, hardly missing a beat.She turned to Quatres direction of the table, her blue eyes making contact with his breifly before looking at the other pilots.

"Thank you so much for rescuing her though, if it weren't for you she would still be in that dark place." Hotaru felt the urge to snort in the worst way at the irony of what Ami had just said. Afterall hadn't it been _her_ that had done most of the rescuing?...hmmm... but she thought better of it. She had to be _good. This was her last chance._

"Anyway, I have a proposition to make. As I have said I have known Hotaru for as long as I can remember and I have come to notice that she has extremely high quality senses. She is a master of the arts of all levels of Kung Fu. I'm sure defense mechanisms are her expertise. Not only is she incredibly powerful, she's highly skilled with computers as well. Hacking especially." Ears perked at that. Hotaru rose an eye brow.

Good at hacking am I? Hah…probably thanks to her gift..Well it seems like our little Ami has been rehearsing though. Smart.

"Hotaru could be a great advantage to this side. So…" Ami looked over at me expectantly.

"Hotaru. Do you have anything you'd like to say?" Hotaru stood from her chair and stared directly at the doctors.

"I would like to become a pilot."

The Doctors laughed. And laughed. And laughed.

Someone was in need of a punch in the face. Hotarus anger began to boil.

"What is _so_ funny?" Ami asked insulted. One of the doctors finally saved face.

"She's…a girl! What would you expect? A round of applause? Hah!"

"There is no such thing as a female Gundanium Preventer Pilot and there never will be."

"I highly doubt she could even manage the weight of the lever controls!" At this they all snorted again. J smiled and shook his head as if the whole idea was pathetically silly.

"It is not possible for her." Ami quirked her eyebrows in a challenge, her face set in stone.

"Fine. Then as your top level of intelligence in this lab, I think my opinion matters most. And I request a deal. You give her the same requirement Test all Preventor Pilot trainees are mandatory to take, and if she does not pass, then the matter is done. But if she succeeds…" Ami got a glint in her eye. The Doctors looked at one another, debating but J seemed rather stubborn.

"No. I decline your proposition. It is a waste of time. We are at War here woman! This is not an entertainment rally." Hotaru glared daggers at him. And Ami did not back down so easy.

"Well…alright. The choice _was _yours Sir.," She started with pity.

"Though I garrentee it will be an extreme mistake. You are losing an advantage you couldn't possibly imagine." Before J could speak again Ami sighed.

"Alright. Hotaru I will show you to my quarters here and we will see about your whereabouts in the morning." Hotaru wasn't really paying attention though, and neither was Ami. Though Ami already knew what was happening. J tilted his head thoughtfully for a moment. Quatre and the others studied them from the outside. Hotaru and Ami got up to leave and that's when it happened.

"You should let her attempt it. She deserves that much." Hotaru looked up and stiffled a gasp, but her lips parted. For the first time since the cell, he had spoken. Heero.

Hotarus eyes grew big. But it seemed she was not the only one shocked at this, even the Doctors and the Pilots were included. She was surprised that out of all people, Mr. Grumpy Pants whom she'd met so 'formally' in the cell a while ago would come to her aid _now_...She was grateful for it though...more then he would ever know.Hotaru gazed at him and suddenly she found that he was looking back. For the first time she could really study his face. He was incredibly edgy. Dangerous looking, but in a dark handsome...almost..erotic.. way...with strange dark blue eyes and chocolate colored hair..Hotaru stopped herself before thinking too much of it, thanks to Venus's gift. All of the Pilots afterall were extremely good looking. Even that _pill,_ Wu-fei. She stared at Heero one last time.Their eyes locked for what seemed minutes and a new found respect grew there instantly. _I should be allowed to attempt it...I do deserve that much..._With the smallest hint of movment he tilted his head towards her, then nothing more.She knew this was his way of saying thanks. Maybe he wasn't so creepy after all... _Heero Yuy. Thank You._

Dr.J scratched his chin slowly, thinking.

"Alright. We will put you through this training course. If you should fail…it will probably have been a good laugh. The Doctors and I need that every once in a while." He said with a condescending grin. "However, if you should finish…then perhaps there might be a future for you after all here..at Preventors..."

Hotarus blood began to rush into her head, excitement bubbling under her skin.

This was it.

Her chance.

And by all the power vested in her by _Saturn, and the Moon itself_, was she going to take it and win!. She needed to. There was no room for failure. She composed herself from her inner thoughts immediately.

"What is my task exactly then?" She asked standing straight.

J stood up, placing his hands on the table and stared her down, his eyes gleaming.

"Simple. To stay alive."

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

AN: Hey how'd ya guys like that? Damn I wasn't really even looking lol i was watching my fingers hit the keys like a maniac tonight haha. Lucky me it's bed time now so i get to stop. Here's my gift to you although it's pretty much obvious; Next Chapter is called "The Obstacle Course" Hmm...wonder how it'll turn out. Hotaru better look out. She's got some stress coming her way...hehehe And what's this? Romance...maybe? But between who. You can guess all you want, believe me it won't be what you expected...:P ...see ya later!

R&R! And I will love you!


	7. The Obstacle Course

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Chapter seven: The Obstacle Course

There was a plague of chaos and anxiety in the blue haired genius's mind, as she struggled to compose herself to part ways with her best friend. The moment had come. They stood silently. There, in the corridor. To their right was the hall that led to the boardroom from whence they came. In Ami's direction was the hall that led to the Observation room. One of the sector guards awaited Hotaru stiffly, to lead their way to the Medical station, for her preliminary check ups and procedures. Ami glanced across at her friend.

Hotaru stood firmly, her arms at her side, a highly credible mask of calmness painted across her pale delicate features. Ami suppressed a sigh, sweat building up on the bottom of her lip. She was ancy.

This was it. No turning back. No…no cowering away- back to where that had come from- no way to recoil and shrink away from it _now_.

Why? Why did this have to happen?

Ami tried to help it, but she couldn't edit the thoughts from her mind. She found herself toiling in worry. Worry about what they had gotten themselves into…worry about Hotaru even returning.._alive_. If Ami could find anything to say to try and nullify the danger of it all she would. But the truth was obvious. This association was not for just anyone…and Ami knew this.

Her identity, a newly hired scientist from across the Field Planes of Sigwal, gave her all the proof she needed. There were many who attempted this course training. Many who tried, and failed. Some were hurt…coming out just barely alive…and some didn't come back at all… The course was not meant to be fair. The subject of life was of no importance, she recalled. If you agreed to go through with it, you take that possibility of death and failure at your own risk. And J was right about what he said. Those were the rules. No favors. _No_ exceptions.

The guard sighed with emphasis on his growing annoyance of sitting around doing nothing, but both girls chose to ignore him.

Ami felt slightly guilty now, watching Hotaru, not knowing her fate. She swallowed despite herself, her throat dry from the lack of talking. She knew her fear was justified. Undeniable._The possibility of Hotaru succeeding in this course…without being hurt…or- or killed- was very iffy. Maybe even just a little bit unlikely… Ami frowned at her slowness to grasp the matter and debate it._

_'This has all happened so fast…I knew that the Doctors would not be so easy to impress. Not what with just my word on Hotarus abilities. But…I don't think I really believed they would accept her for this..It almost seems…too easy..'_ At that last thought Amis mind suddenly went into a new frenzy, feeding on it with the desperate need for knowledge. And out of a natural habit she immediately ran through a process of elimination as to why..

Why?

Why oh why did she have the worst feeling about this…that something was about to go horribly _wrong_..

This situation just had Ami feeling worse and worse.

Could this really have been destined to happen? Or had something gotten mixed up at the portal.. Was this the set place and identity that they were meant to have…the path that Hotaru was meant to take…or was this all just a huge mistake.. Ami felt a heavy weight suddenly thrust on her shoulders, and she didn't like knowing that she had helped Hotaru to find a way towards either her chance to prove herself…or to her doom. The thought made her feel sick.

_'What has happened to us…_' Ami thought hopelessly, '_Setsuna must've put us in these positions for a specific reason…'_

Hotaru had been found. They were together on the better side of the war. And the world was just as Serena had described…a world of peril. And OZ…was obviously the bad guy. But there could've been an easier way! It shouldn't have been like this.. How can purity be proven by just more destruction and damage to the human race? Regardless of which side is which, good or bad, right or wrong or what their intentions are! Setsuna damn well knew this too-.. Ami took in a breath stifling a gasp, as it all suddenly began to fall into place. She wanted an answer, and yet the enigma of it all had started from the very beginning..staring her right in the eyes.

Amis eyes darkened a fraction.Setsuna. She recalled her face instantly. Recalled her bitterly calm eyes as Hotaru was exiled. Of course there could've been other ways to prove Hotarus worth! Not such a difficult task as this one was turning out to be. More possible locations.

_Ahh_…but no..Setsuna, bless her heart had to choose the most _impossible_ one.

Amis blood nearly boiled._Why!- that…fowl…inconceivable little-cretin!_ She fumed, hoping- just hoping that the Keeper of Time had heard it.

But….then again…

Who was Setsuna to blame? After all…it had been the Princess who had made the last and final order. Who had described what Hotaru was to be sentenced to. If anyone was to be held most responsible for this ridiculousness..it would be the Princess. …

And the scouts..for abiding by it..

And herself.

It was everyone's fault.

To her, all these thoughts had gone on for hours it seemed.. but the time had only ticked by for mere seconds in _this _world. And she knew that soon Hotaru would have to go.

Ami looked down at the sleeves of her lab coat, and saw that they were vibrating. Her hands were shaking terribly. She shook them for circulation, looking back up at Hotaru, who hadn't missed it either.

"Don't be afraid for me." Hotaru said knowingly, "I'll be fine. I promise."

Ami only nodded. Actual tears welled up in her eyes and she stumbled forward to Hotaru, both girls linking in a sad embrace.

"Please don't get killed in there ok?" Ami sniffed, pulling back and fixing strands of her friends raven black hair behind her ears.

"There's…a lot of things you might not expect. Be very cautious. And..and very _careful_."

"I will." Hotaru replied.

Ami stepped back and straitened herself.

"Alright then. Uh-…well take care." She wiped her eyes and turned away moving forward, the opposite direction. She sighed wondering how Hotaru could handle her life being juggled around like this. It was unacceptable. Ami glanced back hoping to see her friends face one more time, for fear that it would be the last. But she and the angry guard were long gone.

Her face fell, but she turned and moved on. The Observation room was probably full now, _they_ were all going to watch too of course. And she had to hurry if she wanted to get a seat.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Hotaru shrugged out of her shirt realizing it had been the same frilly green one she had put on that morning. Only…that morning had been on a different planet. The shirt was beaten to hell, the material would only get her itchy and distracted. She now wore her faded black pants, and frilly black laced bra. She frowned at herself as the nurse headed over.

"Hi there." A friendly voice greeted. Hotaru glanced up at her, greeting her only with a simple nod. She was tall, 25 or so by the looks of it, with reddish hair and round glasses. A tag on her right breast called her Une Mikusho. With an Id picture of her giving a huge toothy grin. Hotaru quirked an eyebrow at this._OK…so there's people like J, ass holes, dumb crazy oafs like that Farsheef…and then giddy nurses like this one…_ Hotaru heaved a sigh trying to not feel misled by all the multiple personalities in this place.

_My bets on the coffee. There's something wrong... with their coffee…_

The nurse hummed a happy tune as she walked around the counter, towards the medical cot Hotaru sat on. She held her clipboard up at arms length skimming through it for a moment. She smiled.

"Ah..you must be Hotaru. Well," She put the chart down, planting a hand on each hip. "I _must_ hand it to you Miss Tomoe, you must have some pretty hard muscles in those legs, I'll tell you what!" She started laughing. Hotaru blinked.

What on Earth was this lady talking about…?

"Umm I don't understand what you mean," She replied. The woman gasped dramatically.

"Farsheef? You know- the big blonde brute that has a stick up his rear end! Dumber then a pile of rocks? He came in here crying not just a couple hours ago…wouldn't tell me a damn thing until I read the report! Hah!" She shook her head with a chuckle.

"Well he sure got his," she continued, "Always walking around all high-and-mighty, I'm glad someone finally brought him back down to Earth where he belongs! A nice kick in the family jewls is exactly what he needed. Hmf." She nodded vigorously, and Hotaru couldn't help but smile at that. This lady seemed oddly outgoing..her laugh was almost contagious. Hotaru smiled at the thought of maybe seeing her around work if she was successful..it wouldn't hurt to make new friends while she was here..

"Oh, I'm Une by the way." She said holding out a hand. Hotaru shook it politely and surprisingly she had a fairly rough grip. She grinned.

Wow…Maybe this place isn't so bad. She seems nice, I wonder what everyone else is like..

Suddenly an image of J's face came to mind, and Hotaru cringed with distaste, feeling the need to spit on something. She looked at Une, who looked confused and then Hotaru realized that she hadn't let go of her hand, and was probably crushing her fingers as they had begun to turn purple. Hotaru let go, blushing.

_Well I can't spit on this one…she's too nice. Farsheef however may have that honor._ She thought darkly.

"Sorry," Hotaru muttered, "I just got lost in my thoughts that's all."

"Well…who wouldn't be? You're not exactly about to go on a carnival ride.." Une said, her tone dark and sympathetic. "I would be nervous too."

Hotaru didn't bother to correct her. After all she really couldn't tell if she was nervous or not, thanks to Lita and Haruka's gifts. They must've been working on her this whole time, calming her like a tranquilizer.

Une's eyes glanced down at Hotaru's chest, and Hotaru blushed and covered up, remembering that her shirt was off. Une made a face.

"You're not planning on wearing that into the course are you?" She asked hinting her disapproval. Hotaru shrugged.

"Well I don't see what else there is to do. The shirt was useless. It was itchy as hell too. I don't need to get distracted." Une eyes suddenly lit up.

"Hmm. Well- this is just your lucky day then." She marched across the room to the many cabinets and drawers. She pulled one of the larger ones open and Hotaru craned her neck to see what she was rummaging through it for. She hissed when she found victory.

"You know, the best thing about being a female at PHQ is that there's a gym for those who work full time. And while it's already a pain in the ass to get hired here," She looked over her shoulder at Hotaru wryly,

"We figure…why not look sexy when your breaking a sweat?" Hotaru smirked. In her hands was a neon pink and black sports bra that covered most of the midsection.

Yay. No running around a course in a frilly bra!

Une was now her new hero.

"Thank you!" she said gratefully. She smiled and shook her head.

"No problem. You just make sure to be careful. Flaunting a flat little tummy like yours won't get you _any_ good attention in there-" She caught herself and stopped abruptly. Hotaru got the feeling she had said too much. She frowned as everything was not so cheery anymore.

"So…there's men in there." Hotaru murmured, sitting back slowly.

A part of her scoffed defiantly though, remembering how easily she had destroyed those guards in the cell.

How many men will it be this time? Five? Eight? Psh! I can take them!

"Just be careful…in there. That's all I got to say." Une admonished quietly. I knew that subject was over. She grabbed her clipboard and sat down near the counter, opening one of the drawers next to her.

"Ok…So we need some background information on you..let's see."

The process was fairly quick. Une of course was light and friendly. Hotaru was required only small checkups, a blood sample, testing on vision and hearing..which were perfect thanks to Mars. Finally time was drawing to an end, and Hotaru could feel that she didn't have to wait much longer. Standing there she recalled a time in school when they had studied world culture. The Egyptians had been her favorite. When a Pharaoh died he or she was sent into another world..to be judged by the deity, his heart weighed on a scale against the _Feather of Truth.. _And that would determine if he or she was pure or not. Hotaru found her position ironically similar in a way.

"Ok let's get your weight and height and then we'll be finished." Une had Hotaru measured, and then had her stand on a large scale. The numbers began to flash on a screen above it and finally dropped to a single count. Une jotted the numbers down.

"110? Wow…you're fairly small.: She commented thoughtfully, turning the scale off as Hotaru stepped down, "Then again you are kind of short." She winked.

"Alrighty. Looks as if your all set. Just get your clothes on…and.." She trailed off, giving Hotaru a brief shrug. Hotaru pulled the sports bra slowly over her head, laying it down right over her old one. It was extremely flexible and padded everything down quite nicely. Une was left doing nothing, and when she was about to head out Hotaru called after her.

"Miss une?"

She turned around slowly adjusting her glasses, but Hotaru could see the sadness on her face. She didn't think Hotaru would be coming back…Hotaru could see it in her eyes.

"Yes?"

Hotaru looked down at her knees.

_I'm not scared but…it's only normal to feel a little conscious of the danger. It's not a bad thing to be just a little…worried._

She chose her words carefully.

"Is it….._difficult?" _

She knew Une understood what she meant by it. Une sighed and sat down across from her, her clip board clutched to her chest, eyes soft and distant.

_"Very." _She said quietly.

Even Hotarus enhanced hearing had troubleShe looked around as if making sure no one was listening. Then she leaned across.

"I really shouldn't be telling you _anything_. I-it's…against policy. But- _you need to know." _She whispered, her voice suddenly dark.

"The bad guys Hotaru.. they're not _only_ over in OZ. Just…remember that."

Hotaru stiffened now, wanting to know more. But Une jumped up from her seat and in a flash she was by the door.

"Well..The best of luck to you. I must go now. Goodbye." And then she was gone. Hotaru cringed.

So there are enemies here too then…hah..why doesn't that surprise me..

Hotaru hoped that what she had prodded Une to say was well worth it for her benefit. Because if it wasn't then it was scaring the hell out of her.

_What am I in for…_ She wondered.

"Tomoe." It was the guard. He nodded grimly from the doorway.

"Follow me." She got up and trailed out the door after him as he marched down the hall, not bothering to wait for her to catch up.

Well whatever it is…you'll soon find out.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"In there." The guard said. Hotaru squinted her eyes. She stood in front of a glass frame, surrounded by windows that led into a small room. More like an entry way, as there was one more door beyond it. Hotaru looked back but the guard had disappeared. She balled her fists, her eyes narrowing.

Go in.

She walked up to the glass frame, and it slid open. Beyond her now, was the actual door. She assumed beyond that- would be the course. She walked across the small area, her boots thumping softly and echoing from the lack of volume in the room. Her hand grasped the door and slowly she turned it and the door clicked open. Beyond it was pitch black. _Her favorite._

As soon as she took the first two steps in, the door slammed shut behind her. She shook her head chuckling.

Ahh.. The famous spooky door affect. Sorry J but you won't scare me away that easily.

Walking cautiously forward, one agile step at a time, Hotaru sensed the floor descending, her knees beginning to bend as she moved further on.

A ramp.

There was only a faint outline of something solid on her left and carefully she reached out to touch it. A wall. That meant the other side…

Her fingers trailed the air to her right, but felt nothing but coolness. She was in a room already. A large one at that. She kept moving.

Hotaru felt goosebumps pluck their way above her skin, and there was a dull hum in her hears that she couldn't calm down for the longest time. Then she realized it was just her uneven breathing.

Calm down! What have you to be afraid about? If worse comes to worse, there will be a surprise attack. First come, first hit. You'll get back up. And then... you will defeat him.

Hotarus mind strayed back to other things and she allowed them to keep her company as she walked…feeling it would be better if she were slightly distracted... for the moment.

I wonder how well the other pilots did during their tests. There are only five of them… I'll bet Heero and Wu-fei were the most successful at it. Quatre has a lot of potential, he seems really smart too…but it's seems his kindness would hold him back in some places. Duo catches me too. He seems so easy going.. and silly. But I have a feeling he's not all sugar and spice… Trowa as well. His quietness is probably going to intimidate the crap out of me later. Maybe.. I can warm him up a bit. He's too reserved..Maybe I'll have him show me the Gundamns once this is all over. I haven't even seen what one of these things looks like!

Hotaru noticed how she was using the future tense so easily. But it was good to think of it that way. Yes. There was no ifs ands or buts about it. She _would_ succeed. Hotarus arms stiffened as she sensed the temperature had dropped a couple more degrees. An odd smell caught her nose and she sniffed._Propane. Hmm._

_Now just remember…no using special powers like healing. They're all watching you. No transformations either._

Not...that she even knew if her scout transformation was still _connected_ to her in this world.

She stumbled suddenly. The descent had ended, and the ground was level again. She breathed, the smell was heavy. Close.

Something skipped past her shoe.

Hotaru crouched, eyes dilated and focused. She heard squibling. _A mouse._

She sighed.

"ARRRRAHH!" Hotaru whirled around, but the pain still caught her in the shoulder. The man went to grab her again but she countered it and caught his face. She dove into a forward role, her component jumping after her. Turning around she saw there was a dim light, tracing a small ring , an audience of pitch black surrounding them. The man was medium size. 175 pounds or so. He was fast. He wouldn't go down easy.

He squatted in place his hands open and inviting, trying to intimidate her.

"Come' er." He hissed. Hotaru watched her 9 o'clock, sensing footsteps drawing near.

Take him now. There's more.

He ran at her again, charging with his weight but she looped aside him, missing his arm by an inch. As soon as his back was turned she jumped at him, her torso wrapped onto his upper half, strangling him. He yanked at her arms but she was strong. She waited though, suddenly frustrated, her mind a blur.

Wait…should I kill him? Am I allowed to-

Too late. He undercut her hard in the jaw sending her flying back onto the floor. More calls, and yelling. She got up and ran at him. He countered her first hit, rounding on her with a back hand but she blocked it furiously. Pulling his arm around her she hauled him over and he sprawled towards the ground, landing on his neck. She kicked him once and he was down. Two others entered the ring. Hotaru gasped for breath but made no move to run. They chuckled viciously as a welcome.

"Well look what we have here…" Said one, his hair was long pulled up into a tail, Hotaru saw that when he swung it around it had a belt of sharp spikes on it. A weapon she would have to watch out for. The other was slightly smaller but he had a bat. He padded it lightly against his hand.

"You know.. Earl…this would have to be the first time a _pussy_ ever came in here eh?" He grinned wickedly. Pony Tail rubbed his hands together menacingly, Hotaru noticed they were both shirtless, large in build.

"_Yeeeeah_…_Say….._ how'd you get in here…little pussy?"

Hotaru ignored their questions, hundreds of strategies forming in her head. Her first goal was to get the bat out of the picture. That could be her downfall, with Pony Tail swinging his head around like a deranged fool. Bat slurped his tongue in and out of his mouth vulgarly.

_"_Mmm..am I gonna have some _pussy pie_..._tonight…_"

They began to move, one to the left one to the right. Hotaru bent slightly her arms and legs spread and at ready. Bat made the first move. He swung at her and she dodged immediately side stepping him and watching for the other. He was three feet away but he rotated his head and Hotaru let out a shriek stumbling back wards. They laughed as she held her arm towards her rib cage, blood trickling down from her shoulder. _His hair was very…very long._ Longer then she had assumed. They moved at her again. But this time she caught one. Pony Tail swung his head round at her and she launched herself forward catching his hair. With all her might she ripped it towards her.

"Auow-SHIT! " He screamed and grabbed his head, the thick blond hair now completely detached. The clump of his ponytail, along with some of his scalp was clutched between her fingers. She felt the wetness of his blood dampening the hair and she cringed disgusted. Bat came up on her left. He swung once then backhanded her again and caught her on her side, she made a grab for the bat but he kicked her. He suddenly had her locked on the ground, the bat shoved forcefully on her throat, choking her as the other one lolled around on the floor wailing. She clenched her teeth, pushing him back with all her strength but his position was an advantage.

"I'm gonna get you for that." He growled, his breath hot like molten decay.

He freed one hand and went for her zipper. Hotaru thrashed around frantically and bucked at him but to no avail. Then she glanced at her hand. The hair. And the whip of spikes. It was still attached. Grasping it firmly she lashed at him. He pulled back with a cry. Hotaru coughed for air as she stumbled away, the man had dropped his bat and was clutching his face. It was covered in open welts of flesh. Hotaru picked the bat up, her eyes on fire…centered on his ugly deformed face. She lifted it over her head. About to strike.

Don't do anything rash…Don't do anything rash.

"No!" He mumbled dragging himself back. Pony Tail was rejuvenating back to full strength quickly, he was about to get up. Hotaru lifted her leg and round housed him hard in the face. He fell back with a dull thump.. but she knew he wasn't dead. The other was kneeling and just as he lifted his leg to get up she swung at him in the back. He recoiled back down onto the floor. Hotaru grasped the bat, her feet wary, and her head light. She wiggled her fingers around to stabilize herself. Everything was quiet again and the only thing that could be heard was the harsh sounds of her breath as it escaped her lungs in short sighs.

The first blood had now been shed.

Hotaru looked up towards the darkness of the pitch black ceiling, knowing that somewhere J and the others were watching...

Now how much more will you have me spill?…

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Trowa watched Hotarus figure standing still now on the large colorless screen. Two bodies lay around her, both unconscious. She looked up and for a moment he was looking directly into her eyes, though he knew he went unseen. She walked off screen.

"She's doing well so far." One voice commented. Another snorted. J probably. The room was dimmed, so the screen could be at full power.

"She has only been in there for ten minutes, Master O. Do not give her so much _credit_. This is only the first strike." J replied annoyed. Duo nudged Wu-fei.

"Wasn't that big one..Earl? That corporal trainer?" He asked. Wu-fei nodded with a smirk.

"I've always hated that idiot. Thinking he was the real deal_. Pff._ That onna showed him_."_ He scoffed. Duo nodded folding his arms.

"I hated him too. I remember when I went into training with him..he'd always try to smack me around with that damn tail on his head." Wu-fei smirked again.

"Braids are way better..anyways..," He heard the American mumble.

Ami who was sitting between Trowa and Quatre sighed, and all the Pilots looked at her. Her small hands were bunched up in the fabric of her coat, Quatre noticed. He frowned and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"She will be fine. I'm sure of it," He said reassuringly, and Ami smiled sadly thankful for his concern.

"It's hard to watch her like this but it's the only way for her to be what she's…what she's meant for." Quatre didn't press her to explain, he merely nodded pulling his hand away. Trowa folded his arms as the screen blinked and transitioned into another area. Hotaru was walking down a new corridor, to the second level.Out of all five of them, Trowa had been the second besides Heero to have completed the test, so he had gotten to watch all of the others. To him it was all like some sort of game, a dark labyrinth where the Doctors controlled everything. And Hotaru was the mouse in search of the cheese. She had done particularly well though, he had to admit. On his trial, the man that was stationed near the ramp had actually caught him quit off guard. He had struggled for a bit trying to ward him off, Hotaru had gotten rid of him much quicker then he expected. There were low murmurs and Trowa tilted his head, stirred from his thoughts.

"I want more acceleration on those rock barriers, and add in those extra Vipers. I want her to _feel… _the impossibleness…" J seethed. He sat nearest to the screen, next to the control operator who nodded to the orders. Trowa heard movement and saw Heero had left his seat and was now standing next to J.

"What are you doing." He asked darkly but in monotone. Ami stood up as well, her eyes now alert that something was wrong. J glanced up at Heero but turned away, his eyes gleaming as he stared at the screen.

"Ami has us all.. so… _wound up.. _about Hotarus talents. Why not utilize this course to the _best_ of her abilities…?" He replied calmly…a malignant smile on his lips. The other Doctors seemed to catch his drift. And the Pilots as well. Heero was suddenly glaring furiously and Ami was starting to feel riled.

"You can't do that. She was on strict orders for the Tyro Program. Not _mine_." He said, his tone cutthroat. Everyone realized what was happening now.

Quatre gazed at Heero surprised, Wu-fei, Duo and Trowa casting each other looks. It was oddly out of place for Heero to act so strangely.. this way. But he had a right to. What J was doing was not legitimate. Ami was still lost.

J lifted his head and his eyes narrowed he slowly rose to his full height which wasn't much.

"I can do _WHATEVER_ I want." He hissed with authority. Heero knew better then. But Ami did not.

"_What_ is going on?" She demanded, hands on hips. The Doctors stifled their laughs and J granted her a small grin.

"Do not look so distraught Miss Minzuno. I assure you Hotaru still has a fair amount of time left to live.." Ami gaped in horror.

"What are you talking about!" She asked swiftly. Suddenly the Operator caught her eye. He was a young man, probably close to her own age, and he was holding a clip board and then typing things into main monitor. Ami gasped and marched forward snatching the board away, the Doctors laughter suddenly halted.

"Now _that_ is out of LINE Miss Minzuno-" Ami cut J off.

"Out of line! _Out of LINE_? You call this fair?" She held up the board, Duo took it from her and Wu-fei leaned forward to read it as well. They frowned. On the clip board were a list of sectionals. Possible levels chosen to qualify for. At the top of the list there was the Master level, with Hotarus name suggested underneath it.

Quatre shook his head angrily, and moved to get up but Trowa pulled him back.

They all knew what had been done now.

For there was only one other person that had ever passed it. And he was in this very room.

Heero Yuy.

"The Perfect Soldier course.." Duo said grimly. Ami exploded.

"You can _not _change her to that level! I did NOT allow it or suggest it at the meeting-"

"We will do as we please, woman!" Master O yelled at her, annoyed.

"Yes, _you_ after all were the one who _recommended her_.." The wiry one known as Doctor S added.

"SILENCE." It was J this time. Ami felt shaken by the sound of his voice and she slowly sunk back into her seat. J's amusement was cruel.

"You will cause no more trouble here Minzuno. What's been said _will_ be done. Understand?" He threatened. Ami choked on her breath hopelessly. She had no choice but to nod. Tears welled in her eyes as she gazed at the screen, to the place where Hotaru had not reached yet. But would soon…

Quatre felt a tug on his heart as he felt the waves of emotion rolling off of her body and he wished he could say or do something to comfort her. But he knew he couldn't. Heero returned to his seat, and Trowas observant eye studied him in secret and saw what none of the others had. He was literally shaking from anger. Trowa noted it as something to ponder later. J folded his hands and turned back around, the operation manager still at the ready to give orders to any new subjects. J suddenly grinned as a new light bulb went off.

"And…while we're at it…send in Farsheef's brother. " His eyes gleamed towards the screen.

"He'll want to pay Hotaru his last respects.."

Amis head snapped up, her eyes wide.

Ohh…no….how had this all suddenly gone so wrong?

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Hotaru stiffened immediately as she felt a rumble beneath her feet.

Her hands pressed forward to the wall and she realized they were made of stone now..rigid concrete stone… She grimaced. Something was not right.

The rumbling seemed to be getting louder, faster. Her mind flashed with anticipation, as the walls suddenly began to shake…

It was almost as if they were about to…_Move! _

The section of the wall suddenly launched out into the open and she leaped forward before it crushed her to the opposite end. She had no time to think. More and more sections began to move. She hustled to the right and yelped as she began to rise towards the ceiling, one of the blocks shoving her upwards from where she stood. She jumped off, bounding forward in a full out run now, but the blocks of concrete chased after her relentlessly. She noticed that ahead of her was a pattern that was moving towards her as well. She jumped up towards the right flipping over the pillar charging out towards her hips. She crawled jumped ran and doged..one after the other but suddenly she stopped. For the next one was completely blocked off, Hotaru eyes flashed towards the ceiling but either way it was still too late. The pilar of concrete was charging towards her fast, and there was no where else to go. Hotaru hung her head as the concrete touched her risen arms.

_It was all over now._

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"NO!" Ami shrieked throwing herself at the screen, her eyes in utter agony at the site of the pillar crashing down towards Hotaru, trapping her. Someone caught her before she could thrash at the screen, she fought but he held her tightly and pulled her close into his warm tight embrace.

"It is_...not_ over yet," Quatre whispered.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

The floor sunk in beneath her and she fell, before it even had a chance to hit her.

Hotaru fell for about three seconds and crashed into the floor in a heap. That would have been about 15 feet. It wasn't extremely painful though. She was grateful for that. With difficulty she pulled herself up, cracking her neck and aching shoulders.

What had happened? _It should've ended there shouldn't it have..?_

Hotaru coughed as her lungs adjusted, she had still gotten the wind knocked out of her. She squinted her eyes as they drank in the surrounding. She was in a hangar. And there was light.

There were barrels of propane everywhere. She cringed at the powerful fume as it coursed in and out of her nostrils. But she didn't have any more time to study it all. Because now..she had a visitor.

"Well..if it isn't Hotaru Tomoe." A deep husky voice called out. Hotaru shifted slowly around and found the owner of it. Her mouth opened slightly and she froze up. For a pair of bright familiar eyes were staring right back at her, not inches away.

" My little brother told me _all '_bout you…" He whispered eagerly.

Her skull suddenly crashed into the floor. She let out a moan. But moved away and quickly rose to her feet again, shaking, blood spilling out near her temple. The giant cracked his knuckles menacingly.

Shit.

He was related to Farsheef. If he hadn't said anything Hotaru would've thought it was Farsheef _himself_. She spat out a clot of blood that had phomed up in her mouth, along with a back molar she would never chew with again. He laughed giddily and Hotaru was already starting to feel as she'd felt before, sickened.

"I'm gonna make you pay lil' girl, _oooh yes_….." He cooed shaking his head and pounding a gigantic fist into his palm. Hotaru pulled herself upright, her head whirling, as if she had spun around a merry-go-round one too many times. She remembered how much she used to do that with Serena…

He was actually larger then Farsheef, if that were humanly possible. But his hair was a darker blonde and his eyes a light shade of blue. He wore a heavely padded chest guard, large spike collared wrist bands, and a belt made of sniper bullets, which he griped firmly. There were two coarse blades on each of his boots. He was fully equipped to kill her.

He circled around her slowly and she stood comepletly still- croutched and ready to strike.

"Why you go and hurt my brother huh?" He asked slowly. His accent was extremely heavy. She couldn't tell what nationality it was from. But if any existed she would call it _Giantism_. The man was enormous. It was unnatural- he had to be almost 7 feet tall…

Hotaru stood stiffly in position feeling small and more alone then she had ever felt in her life. Somewhere in her mind she heard a voice, the voice of Serena telling her she missed her and wanted her to defeat this man so she could come back home…Hotaru didn't care if it was a figment of her imagination..or fear..or anything… Her motivation was already beginning to strengthen.

"Not gunna answer me eh?" He chuckled then suddenly he let out a bellow, grabbing one of the barrels of propane and hurling it at her. Hotaru catapulted out of the way, doing a row of back handsprings and tucking, landing shortly on one of the larger barrels. She stood up.

"Your brother was being a bad boy." She replied with empasis. He hooted.

"Then SO AM I." He raged dashing towards her, his arms held out to grab her. Hotaru bent and jumped at the last moment flipping over his head and landing jaggedly on the ground forgetting his terrible hieght. She whirled around- gasped and ducked as his iron fist flew at her face. He was quite fast for being so big. He yelled again pounding his chest like king kong. Hotaru got angry and swiftly she threw a low jumping round house kick at him, sqaure in the groin. She smirked for a moment as all was silenced. But when she looked up he was only smiling. Her foot pressed down again, kicking lightly. It was rock hard.

"EW!" She said horrified. He took his moment there, and back handed her. The force was enough to make her fly across the room but she held her ground and kicked and punched in all possible areas. He just stood there watching, letting her. Frustrated she backed away.

This is not good. Definitely not good..

"What are you made of…you _creep_…" She whispered, wiping away the blood that still dripped from her mouth.

"Jesh make good warrior. Jesh has _strong _manhood." He grinned, pointing his thumb at himself. Hotaru cringed feeling the need to wretch.

"Yeah…Jesh. Your right. But I'm sure you have… _bad Jesh things _about you yeah?" She asked in his language,carefully as he circled her again. Maybe…maybe he would be dumb enough to fall for it. He roared angrily.

"Jesh IS NOT weak. Only the eyes weak. But you..YOU are weak.." He said laughing and coming at her again. Hotaru smirked. She knew what to do this time. He lunged once and she countered it, using his other hand he tried to reach for her hair but she pulled back, her plan already forming perfectly.

"Yah!" She threw a kick towards his face and as soon as he grabbed her leg she tossed herself up and around him, using his suport on her leg as a crutch. She was now on his shoulders. He laughed and looked up at her.

"What you think your doin?" He asked curiously. She smiled in return.

"Blinding you." Like a hot iron she striked. He screeched as her fingers thrashed viciously into the lids of his eyes digging under the retnas and thrusting upwards.

They popped out, and Hotaru was bucked off his shoulders crashing into the floor her limbs twisted. But she'd done it. It was a _homerun._

Hotaru saw blood and yellow puss begin to ooze from the sockets of his eyes, too large balls of shiny blue meshed across the floor. He was spazzing, running into things and screaming like a mad man. She looked away.

She tried to get up but a pole of pain pulled at her and she screamed. Looking down she saw that her leg had twisted from his grip during the fall. It was broken. And Jesh was now stumbling toward her, his arms out, slober pouring out over his lips, his teeth clencthed in rage- his hands clamping at the air. Suddenly his hands met with a barrel and he lifted it above his head, his sobs ravenous.

"I'M GOIN TO KILL YOU. Goin…to kill you. Kill you. Kill you." He whispered shaking as he stumbled towards her again. Hotaru tried to move away but the gift of Jupiter was actually acting against her. She felt no more pain, only an immense weight on her leg, it was nearly impossible to move. She tried desperately again and again but to no avail. It was like she was trapped in parylization from the waiste down! Suddenly a shadow was cast over her and she looked up. Jesh knew she was there. He smiled, puss falling off his chin and dripping onto her pathetic leg. She jerked away from him again, but it was hopless.

"Farsheef and Jesh… will …miss ..you ." He mumbled.

Then she saw it. _Was it too late?_

"ARGHHHH!" He bellowed a final cry, his hands stretching back for momentum to toss the barrel down upon her. Hotarus hand raced for his knife, yanked it out and with all her might she closed her eyes and stabbed him.She stabbed him 3 times. There was silence, and then a loud crash.

Her heart stopped dead in her chest, as she waited for the outcome. She was sure that she had been defeated. Had it all been so fast? Jupiter's gift would've saved her from feeling the total pain of it..so maybe it was so fast that now it was just…over...

She couldn't bare to open her eyes for fear that she might be in a different place…in the afterworld. _Where would Serena have sent her?…_

Hotaru sighed, opening her eyes.

The blind giant was slain, and the barrel had missed her by inches. She let out a breath that had been held in for too long.

My chance is still possible Serena. Don't worry. I'll prove myself to you..

Hotaru shifted and to her surprise her leg had finally let up. She closed her eyes and groaned as she popped the joints back into place, carefully standing up on the other leg_. Perhaps Serenas gift of rejuvanation works in mysterious ways…_

Hotaru didn't know how, but for some reason everything had changed right there. Looking at the grotesque beast that lay dead on the floor. She was not bothered at all by the look of his deformed face. Watching the affects of what she was capable of , well... that _did_ bother her. There was blood and grime everywhere, and with every drop of precious human life that was pouring from this mans body..did she understand what she was sent here for.

There were shouts. Men. Warriors, more and more everywhere, all surrounding her preparing to strike. There were about 30 of them. But it made no difference…anymore.

They each held samurai swords, malice's and staffs. The bravest one made the first strike at her, but Hotaru was absolutely numb to his anger, and killed him almost instantly. She took his sword, her eyes calm and determined.

I am dangerous Serena. Truly dangerous. I can no longer be mad at you. I can no longer be bitter. I can only hope that with every passing day.. this bloodshed will prove as a sacrifice of my loyalty…for you..

"GET HER!"

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Ami sat with her head in her hands, teardrops of pain causing her to shake. She wiped them away but they only continued to multiply. They sat, everyone waiting in the boardroom. Coffee was served as usual..but it was cold. No one felt calm enough to drink. The course had been signaled as over just recently, and the outcome was being sent as of now. But something dark and ugly told Ami what lay in her heart was true.

That Hotaru was dead.

I shouldn't have encouraged her. I shouldn't have used my persuasions on the Doctors…this …this is all my fault…

Ami wondered what would become of her. With her friend gone where would she go now..? She couldn't stay here.. Something stung her heart as a new thought rose in her mind.

Oh no…what if Serena banishes me too…w-what if she thinks that I killed Hotaru!…oh but she would be right! Ami you stupid, stupid, horrible-

"Sir."

Everyone looked up abruptly. It was the sector guard. He looked astonished. Everyone stood up, the Pilots faces, even Heero and Trowas full of impatience.

"Granted." J ordered excitedly.

Ami dared to look up as the sector door slid open.

And there the verdict was. Hotaru. There was un uproar of gasps from the Pilots, exclamations of surprise from the other Doctors, and anger from J.

Ami sobbed and ran up to greet her. Hotaru stumbled exhaustedly but gladly hugged her back.

"I thought you hadn't made it… Hotaru." She pulled back and laughed happily.

The Pilots left their seats at the table and walked towards them, the Doctors and officials huddling together like a swarm of bees. But they both ignored it.

"Well now you get to be a…a pilot. Do you still want it now..?" Hotaru smiled, her face full of grime and blood but her eyes shone with a new confidence.

"Yes. I do."

"Great!" Duo said joining them, along with the rest of the Pilots . They all looked Hotaru up and down.

"You look like _hell_." Wu-fei commented.

Hotaru eyed him, at first believing that he had the nerve to pick a fight with her right then. But when she saw admiration and respect in his eyes she merely grinned.

"I know." She agreed. The Chinese boy laughed.

"Well, I suppose this makes us partners now." Quatre said smiling and holding out his hand. Hotaru was glad there was blood to cover her cheeks as she blushed and shook it. They all laughed happily, everyone except Heero. As Ami and the other Pilots explained about watching her the whole time, Hotaru found that her eyes were only on him now. She caught something about taking the wrong course, the Perfect Soldier course, the most advanced course there was. She watched his eyes as this was said, wondering what he must think of her now..now that she was on his level. His equal. She recalled not so long ago..

Inwardly she promised to make him her truest friend of them all…

The corner of his mouth tilted up slightly, and he nodded folding his arms. It wasn't much. But it was a start.

"This is still preposterous!" Roared J from across the room, the other Doctors trying to contain him. Hotaru smiled, her eyes meeting Quatre's blue ones and he grinned in secret too.

"Well it looks like J will need some time getting used to this."

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Goodbye, sunshine, i've put it out again, sad…

I'm over, personalities, conflicting,…

I don't need you, or anyone, but me…

I'll just be, living my own life…

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

OMFG. LONGEST chapter I have ever written IN. MY. LIFE!

21 pages long…but I'm not even talking about its length.

This piece was insane to plan out for me. I was having the old case of writers block for the longest time, I even went online to do some research for vocabulary and war equipment and Military terms and such. Ok Hope I made someone proud haha R&R and I will love you!

. 


	8. Life on Base

This is one of those filler chapters. Trying to make this story just a little realistic, bare with me peoples! I tried to make it interesting so enjoy!

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Chapter Eight: Life on Base

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"Well this is it." Ami said gesturing around. Hotaru looked for the nearest chair and sat down, her feet aching and her legs feeling like hardened lead. It was a simple apartment, with long smooth pane windows and soft curtains to cover each of them. The carpet was a royal blue color, the couches made of a soft gray velvety material. In the corner sat a small plasma screen up on the wall, and next to it, a wide metal table, where a razor notebook, printer, and scanner were placed. Across the room was an opening in the wall, where a small tidy kitchen was assembled, and next to it a short narrow hallway.

"I'm pretty special here I guess…most understudies of the Doctors are only permitted dorms, but they gave me this…" Ami chuckled and shrugged her lab coat off grabbing her shoulder and massaging it tenderly. She took a side glance at Hotaru and frowned. The poor girl look absolutely deathly. Most of her skin was covered in metallic color, the blood of many men..her hair was ruffled and dirty. Her clothes seemed fine in condition but were covered in blood. The girl stared numbly through the carpet, her body so swept with fatigue that her face was simply expressionless. Ami frowned. And walked over to her friend sitting down carefully and rubbing her shoulder.

"Want something to eat?"

"No."

"Tired?" Hotaru smirked.

"No.. no-I think I'll go run a marathon now." Ami rolled her eyes with a smile.

"Hah. Same sarcastic Firefly. _Good_..that proves there's still some life force left in you." Hotaru shifted to face her friend, and found that Amis eyes were suddenly soft and unguarded.

"I was terrified for you Hotaru..I know you told me not to be but I just could'nt help it. I watched you in there. The whole time.And…Dr J …" she shook her head exasperatedly, ' He just kept meddling with the program! He…He couldn't take it that a female was succeeding in his own work of art…" Amis brows furrowed together.

" He was the one who sent in Farsheefs brother."

Hotaru gritted her teeth, but still her anger only went so far, she found little to no energy left in her body to be upset with.

"I know. His name was Jesh. " She offered warily. Ami lifted her face in surprise.

"They talked to you in there?"

"Yes," Hotarus eyes lit the dark and her nose cringed in disgust at her recall of it.

"Those evil bastards- all they could think about was the fact that I was _female_." Ami sat still waiting for her to go on.

"I'm thankful for my gifts…from the others. Without them, " She drifted off sadly, 'I don't know what would have become of me." Ami scoffed angrily.

"I should've known J would only hire the strongest and the dirtiest. Those men were trained to be sick in the head Hotaru. It's all they know how to be." She bent her head and added quietly, ' You were going to kill them. I _saw_ you. I-…seeing them…what that one was trying to do to you..I almost wished you would've gone through with it."

Hotaru merely stared at her friend. It all seemed too good to be true now..that she realized where she was sitting. The odds that were against them…after all that had happened…after all that _could_ have happened. Hotaru sighed a long ounce of breath feeling the last of her bitterness for that day washing away into a cool silent peace.

"So where do I sleep?"

Ami jumped a little, looking as though she too had been caught up in her own recovery. She stood up making her way towards the hallway, and Hotaru assumed she was meant to follow.

"Down here. I have two bunks in my room." Hotaru smirked, her arms folded as they passed the kitchen.

"What? No secret lover you've discovered in your new identity? Maybe two separate beds was just a decoy to hide the _real deal -_Aey Ami." She said wryly. Ami looked over her shoulder and snorted.

"Of course Hotaru! What did you expect, I highly doubt _destiny_ would put me with any guy of the lights of these." Hotaru sighed innocently.

"Don't give up hope Ames. Perhaps a little one night stand with one of the doctors _looms_…in your future." Ami turned and smacked Hotarus arm who was a doing a mock act of a phycic with a crystal ball. They laughed as they entered the room. Two beds stood opposite each other, and the walls were bare except for a long wall mirror between the two bunks and a night stand. It was small but comfy enough.

"This ones yours." Ami pointed to the one in the corner near the window, with nothing but a thin white sheet and pillow smoothing it's surface.

"I'll go get you some blankets." Ami said heading back into the hall and towards the living room.

Hotaru looked around at the simple yet empty room. Finding that it was all her eyes wanted to drink in for now, she shoved her boots off and sank down onto the cold mattress. Cuddling into a ball, she shivered as her mind went over the previous situation. Over and over she watched it all play like a roll of film between her eye lids, until she mesmerized each and every one of their faces.. Her eyes closed, as the warmth came back.

Ami hustled towards the door in a hurry, a bulky load of heavy blankets in her arms.

"You know.. those pilots were awfully handsome Hotaru..I have a feeling they'll be…" Ami stopped near the doorway her sentence drifting off as she stared into the bedroom. Hotaru was sleeping soundly, her hair fallen back from her face and the moon shone down brightly upon it making her skin glow. A distant smile graced her features, her forehead soft and creaseless from stress. Slowly Ami crept towards the bed of her new roommate, carefully sliding the two blankets over the girls small frame. Ami tucked the blanket into the girls form, so that she would be nice and snug. She sat back on her legs and looked her friend over, brushing the escaping strands of hair from her peaceful dreaming face. Ami smiled. Hotaru looked adorable, grime and all. And in the morning she would be in desperate need of a shower.

However after all that had happened that night.. _sleep_ was all that the new Mobile Pilot needed.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

The teenage girl smelled a 'fright when she awoke the next day, on the old saying _rise and shine._ Yes…well Hotaru had rose from her bed but she certainly wasn't shining. She didn't dare to breathe through her nose as she looked across the room hoping that Ami had not been too uncomfortable with the smell. The girl frowned disappointedly when she saw that the blue haired genius's bed was already made up perfectly tidy down to the last sheet, a large scrap of paper lay on her pillow. The girl stood from her bed, her muscles grumpy to comply and she stretched and made her way across the room picking up the note.

It read:

Hey sleepy head, Lunch is made and ready in the fridge

(I figured you wouldn't wake up till mid afternoon) Feel free to anything here in the apartment. It's now yours as much as it is mine. Go head and do a little exploring around base if you want to too. But be caughtious. There's no telling who might be angry about you and your outcome on the course. I got a hold of some new under clothes for you, but I couldn't find any extra clothes . Go head and borrow anything you want though. I'll see to the rest of your accommodations soon, had to leave early to the lab.

Drop by and say hi will you? Be careful. See you later- Ami

Hotaru sighed and looked around. Noticing the bathroom across the hallway she beamed and grabbed a towel that had been placed on the door. On the toilet was a sports bra and tight pink boxer panties that read "Wild from the waist down" on them. Hotaru blinked and laughed as she held them up.

"So Ami got these from Une I see. Nice."

There were only two simple dials in the tub. Large buttons actually; one that read Hot and the other read Cold. And an electric temperature screen was built into the wall between them. Hotarus eye brows shot up to her hair line as she pressed one of the buttons and the water instantly came down in the degree she'd pressed.

"Damn… that's neat!" She murmured lightly to herself.

She pressed hot until the temperature hit 104 . Then striping herself of her dirty attire she slid into the shower and pulled the curtain over.

The water was scortching hot and Hotaru was loving every minute of it.

Wow…Ami must've gotten in real nice with these Scientists. This place doesn't seem the type to find hot water and luxury bathrooms in.. Hotaru lifted her face, wiping the grime away slowly savoring the moment. Though it was only water, she felt it was cleansing more than just her skin. As if every pigment of blood that she had shed recently was washing down the drain with it. Washing her hair and body until they were smooth again and clean, she reluctantly pulled the drain converter, the last of the water falling at her feet.

After drying herself and dressing in her new sporty little under garments she walked back to the room to inspect Ami's collection.

"Hmm…ok little brainiac…let's see what we have here.." She said amused, rummaging through the closet. Most of the outfits were sadly to her distaste, each being either too professional and itchy looking, or the epitome of a school teacher. Hotarus fingers danced along the hangers, her eyes studying each of the selections carefully, every now and then she made a face or let out a sigh.

Trying on a few things didn't help much either. She tried a black day dress and cringed when she saw the mirror.

"Yuck!"

'Jeeze Ami…where would you wear this! An Amish funeral?'

Shrugging she tried anything else that seemed to look good let alone fit. Ami had to be at least a size 1. Hotaru found herself constantly holding her breath to fit the clothes over her size 3. Finally she gave a sigh of relief as she found a winner.

At the back of the closet laid a stack of jeans and after a short span of trial and error Hotaru found a pair of faded blue ones that actually fit on her back side quite nicely, and a fresh white cotton shirt to go with it. Hotaru was overjoyed when she found that her and Ami had the exact same shoe size. Finding a pair of plane tennis she left the room, hungry from such hard labor.

Something rumbled as she entered the kitchen and she looked down at her tummy.

"Yeah yeah I know. We're eating don't worry about it!"

After lunch Hotaru flopped down onto the chair and turned on the T.V.

Flipping through the channels she stopped as something caught her attention.

"- recently were forced to evacuate immediately on short notice. Reports inform that early this morning more mobile jackets were seen passing near Tal Reino, after the explosion in Sashinu. Current updates are being admonished soon. And this just in- Five lead cargo Trainees were caught smuggling..- " Hotaru pressed the off button, her eyes focused on the floor deep in thought.

I need to find out the history of this place. I know that I'm fighting..but I don't

know what I'm fighting for. All that I know is that Oz is the enemy… Hm…Maybe Une could fill me in..

Bored and in the mood to be social, Hotaru walked towards the door pressing the lock code in and leaving. She was left standing in a large hallway with many doors across, but widely spaced.

They must be apartments.

Wondering around the corridors for bit might be interesting…She just hoped she didn't land up being where she shouldn't be. Hotaru walked aimlessly around the halls, exploring which way they led. Along the way she saw others, who all seemed to stare at her oddly. Some would gesture to their comrade and they would whisper among themselves, thought they knew she was aware of it. She shrugged it off.

Nosy people. Got nothing better to do.

"_Hotaru? _Hey! "

Hotaru turned at the sound of her voice being called and saw a tall red head sauntering giddily her way. Une grinned and tapped her on the shoulder being friendly.

"So I heard you made it- Wow! Way to go! ..Must feel nice huh?" Hotaru nodded.

"Yeah! Hah. It does."

"So what are you doing here? Lost?" Une asked curiously. Hotaru sighed with a defeated smile.

"Was it that obvious? Ami told me not to get lost in here. Not a lot of people were happy about me making it." Une rolled her eyes and huffed looping her arm in Hotarus and dragging the girl on her way.

"Oh don't you even fuss about that! It's all I've been hearing them argue over this morning…just- _Female_ this….and FEMALE that! Ugh. Get's on my damn nerves!" Hotaru blinked as they walked along.

"And…Who's they? The Doctors?" Une passed her a glance dryly as if it were obvious.

"No. The men. If you ask me..you should've just gotten rid of _all_ of them- you would have done everyone a favor." Hotaru snorted.

"You don't mean that." Une just shrugged in reply.

"Yes, but still. It would be nice." Hotaru watched people stroll by as they entered a new sector.

"So where are we headed?" She asked. Une nodded up ahead.

"To meet Cathy and the gang of course!" She exclaimed tugging her along. Hotaru felt awkward but went along with it. She wasn't used to making friends this easy. It felt unnatural and new to her.

Une led her through a door into a large office space where three girls worked contently behind their stations. Two were brunettes, one had her hair down in two odd spiral swirls, the other kept it shoulder length and wavy. The third had choppy platinum black hair with a wild tint of blue in it and soft purple eyes. They all looked up with a smile.

"Who do we have here Une?" Said the one with wavy brown hair, her eyes twinkled as they came upon the silent Hotaru. Une folded her hands on her hips with a slightly smug expression.

"Ladies. I want you all to meet the new Gundam Fighter 6. Hotaru Tomoe," she gestured towards the girls starting with the one who had addressed them first.

"This is Catherine Bloom, Trowas sister." Catherine moved from around the desk and held her hand out and Hotaru shook it politely.

"An honor to meet you. I don't really work here at Head quarters but I do what I can..when I can," she said with a friendly smile. Une continued.

"And over here is Hilde Schbeiker," she leaned over to Hotarus ear for the last part, 'and..Don't be fooled by those little soft eyes of hers either..she can be such a snake!,"

"I heard that!," Hilde piped up, rolling her eyes. Une grinned.

"And this is Lucrezia Noin." Lucrezia waved happily.

"Nice to meet you." Une looked around.

"Where's Dorothy and Sally?" she asked suddenly. Catherine shrugged.

"Well..Sally is off for today..I don't know where she went. And Dorothy is busy. Had some errands to run off, I haven't seen her since this morning." Une pouted dramatically.

"Ah..that bites. I was hoping they would be here, mostly Dorothy- I wanted Hotaru to meet her especially." Une frowned a bit, "they'd probably have so much in common." The brunette known as Noin gave Hotaru a double look and nodded with a sly expression.

"Uhuh. Probably would." She commented dryly. Hotaru felt a twinge of annoyance, wondering if that was meant as a compliment or a bad thing.

"So how does it feel representing every female preventer in the colony?" Cahterine asked folding her hands together and leaning neatly against her desk. Hotaru checked her answer carefully.

"An honor I suppose. I didn't know about the little female decline rule until I had decided I would take the test."

"Our tests were similar to that of the Pilots…but not merely as difficult I'm sure. You must've slept well last night, eh?" Hilde said, and Hotaru nodded with a laugh.

"I sure did!"

"So has Une showed you around everywhere? Introduced you to everyone?" Catherine asked.

"No..Not everyone." Hotaru turned to Une who was eyeing Lucrezias desk obsessively. Suddenly she launched herself at it and Lucrezia yelped.

"What are you-! HEY!" She growled as Une sat victoriously on her desk, munching away at her prize-a bag of sun dried chips. She looked around at the stares innocently.

"What? They were calling to me!"

"I think Unes vortex of a stomache has been deprived of glucose this morning." Noin commented dryly. "Someone should retain her."

"Or we could all just hit the cafeteria," Catherine pointed out, glancing at her watch. She looked back up to Hotaru, who had watched the whole scene rather shyly.

"Hungry darling?"

"Um..Sure." Hotaru lied. The girls all rose from their spots, Une with her fingers firmly attached to the bag of sun chips despite Lurcrezias pouting and soon they were off and the chattering had begun. Hotaru listened to them all with concentration, though she knew she wasn't really hungry enough to be going to the cafeteria.

_Whatever.._

If they made her eat o'well…She'd probably just settle for a fruit or a salad or something..but she wasn't going to be rude and shy away from new company..not knowing anywhere else to be..she really wasn't in the position to do so.

The cafeteria was medium size, one level with bench tables five each in two rows, one on the left side of the room and one on the right. Located in the back of the room was the tray line. There were only a few others already seated, and the line was rather thin, Hotaru guess that they were early. Hotaru waited silently in the line with the others, everynow and then talking to reply to questions though she still felt slightly overwhelmed by so much socialness. But after meeting Une and observing her extremely outgoing and rambunctious personality she expected the warm invites from the others were just because they were the same type of people. They were all very nice women. Hilde seemed to be very opinionated and bright, and she seemed to be one of the more giddy people of the group along with Une. Noin seemed slightly misplaced among them..but Hotartu would never say so- she just seemed so…grouchy one moment and then nice the next. Catherine and Une seemed to be the two who divided leadership in the group, though Une was noticeably more laid back. Hotaru watched with a smile on her lips as Une bombarded the poor lunch lady behind the counter with orders for almost every food listed on the menu. Une grinned like a mad woman as her orders were passed to her one at a time, she rubbed her stomach wryly. But then as she watched the girl before her, Hotaru suddenly felt a pang of sadness.

She reminds me so much of Serena.

Using Minas gift very thoroughly she blocked herself from any more pain of that emotion to her heart and forgot about it almost instantly.After all the girls had their orders completed, Hotaru ending up just with a small sandwitch and a bottled water, they found a seat at one of the tables. Hotaru sat so she could face the entrance from where they'd come in.She saw that the cafeteria was suddenly becoming more crowded, most of the people looked to be of a medical station, others were just in regular clothing. Hotaru looked back to her new friends and found that Noin was passing an odd look between her and her untouched sandwich.

"Is that _really_ all your going to eat?" She asked surprised.

"I already ate earlier," Hotaru replied calmly.

"Yes…and how do _expect_ her appetite to be Noin? Look at her! Perfect little body- there must be _some_ price to pay for it." Une snickered but she was smiling nonetheless. Catherine sipped her orange juice looking about thoughtfully.

"So," She asked Hotaru, ' Seen anyone you find attractive in this place?"

Hotaru blushed, her mind immediately running off to the image of a certain gorgeous blue eyed blonde.

"Uh…well I haven't really had the chance to look." Une squealed and flapped around like a chicken in her excitement.

"Ooooh!!! I love playing matchmaker! And you're new here so it won't be too difficult to make you known-"

"Hey!! If you're going to set her up then I want to _at least _be the one who picks the selection!" Hilde chimed in. Noin and Catherine snorted together.

"You picked last time!" They both whined exasperatedly. Hotaru watched amused as they all argued amongst themselves like silly schoolgirls.

"Well I happen to think I did a fairly good job on _that_ one considering the circumstances!" Hilde defended as they discussed their most recent hunt which was particularly for Catherine. Catherine rolled her eyes scornfully.

"Oooh…yes…a _male_ nurse named Eclipse who was sexually confused was just what I had always wanted!" Catherine said sarcastically. Noin and Une were sent into a fit of giggles but Hilde held her nose in the air.

"I…didn't know he was uhh.. _not straigh_t." She replied non-chalantly. Catherine waved her hand.

"Well all I know is if Hotaru is to find a good date around here it will certainly not be chosen by _you_ this time!," Noin said through laughs. Hotaru smirked at all of them.

"Well don't I get a say so in all of this?" They all nodded as if they'd forgotten.

"Yes, Hotarus right. Let's let _her _pick and we'll give her feedback."

"Ooh good idea Cat!" Une agreed. They all watched Hotaru now, expectantly and she knew that she was supposed to be scoping. She had no true intentions of finding a love interest…not at the moment anyway..but it wouldn't hurt to find a light attraction…_if there is anyone around here that is.._

Hotarus eyes skimmed over the faces of the other cadets and workers in the cafeteria, most who were seated at different tables. Her eyes stopped on the first person her perrefrial conscious told her was considerably good looking and she pointed to address him.

"That one." The girls turned craning their necks and Une gasped as soon as she saw. Catherine and Hilde were for some reason trying to contain themselves, their mouths curved into hard smirks, and the only one who wasn't amused by it was Noin.

"Ooh no no no! Not him Hotaru," Une said in a low voice turning to look back at him once more,' That's Nemian Kashuno." She said him name in a slightly different tone then the rest, and Hotaru noted him to be in higher regard of importance then normal people.

"Well why..he seems nice," Hotaru said watching as the man laughed among his friends. He was tall with dark curly hair and brown eyes, he looked harmless as far as she could tell. Noin watched as Hotaru did this, seeming to know what she was thinking and snorted.

"Well..He's not. He lies and he sneeks around. But seeing as he _is_ a stealth instructor…I supposed that's what he's trained for," she shot that table an angry look and Hotaru gazed at her quizzically.

"And how do you know this?" Noin just looked at her with a blank expression.

"Because he was my fiance for four months."

The table had gotten awkwardly silent and Hotaru blushed in embaressment.

"Sorry." She mumbled. Noin surprisingly just laughed a little.

"It's alright, you didn't know." Une took this as an opportunity to make the atmosphere smooth again and she gasped and pointed gleefully to another target.

"Ooh how about him! I dated him for a week or two…don't worry Hotaru- I wouldn't mind…he's really _good_ if you know what I mean," she quirked her brows at Hotaru who gasped.

"No…err that's ok…I don't think I'll be looking for _that_ any time soon." The girls all laughed at this.

"So you are… _pure_ still?" Catherine inquired, and Hotaru merely nodded, knowing exactly what she spoke of. Hilde giggled.

"Awe that's so cute!" Hotaru blushed even more. Obviously these ladies had been getting around quit a bit. The next four Hotaru picked were either decided a no go or just bitter ex lovers of the girls. Hotaru was beginning to get amused with the whole difficultness.

"Well how do you expect me to pick one if they're either too bad, or you've just dated them all?"

"Hey! I haven't dated all of them.." Une argued.

"Yes..Une we know we know.." Hilde said with a smirk,

"However Hotaru does have a point. The men the four of us have dated add up after all. Perhaps we should just let her do all of the decision making. Maybe they'll be better to her then they were to us." Une folded her arms and moped dramatically, Hotaru heard her mumlbe something about the unfairness of being _new meat. _Hotaru chuckled as her eyes absently scanned the room once more. There was a new group of people coming in just then, technical workers by the looks of it. Her eyes skimmed each of their faces with no real intention to pick any of them, but she stopped suddenly, and that's when she saw him.

He was adorable. Short slightly messy sandy blonde hair.. And emerald green eyes.. even more deep then Trowas. A friend had called out to him and he turned, waving and flashing a smile of pearly white teeth…all of this seemed to be done in tantalizing slow motion.. A tanned ..hard muscled body tone, his arms rippled with lean biceps.. his white beater shirt was stained with dirt, or oil.. Or something…but Hotaru still could not seem to take her eyes off of him. She smiled as she stared, feeling as if her mouth might water if she looked away.

"Hotaru? Hotaru….yoooo hoo…" Une called waving a hand slowly in front of her face. The girls watched as their friend stared at an object behind them and they all turned curiously to see what it was. They sighed and soon began to laugh.

"Ahhh…I see you have now laid your eyes upon the famous Mr. Broxley, renown heartthrob of HQ." Catherine said while winking to the others amusement.

"What..is his name?" Hotaru asked dazed. Hilde and Une were smirking evilly as a master plan formulated in both of their heads.

"His name is Jeremiah. Yup…Jeremiah Broxley." Noin said nodding.

"Ohh I know! Let's invite him over here!" Une exclaimed and Hotarus brainwash halted, her face falling in horror.

"No Une!" The girls were swimming in pure sugar with amusement as Une got up and wailed out his name her shrill voice catching half the attention of the entire room.

"Jeremiah! HEY! Jeremiah!!" She called, and catching his attention she waved him over. Hotaru bent down over her sandwich turning a full shade of crimson and the others relished in this, immediately sent into soft snickers.

"Oooh shh shh! Here he comes!-"

"Hey ladies." It was him. Hotaru saw from the corner of her eyes that he stood closest to her parrallel to the table. She found no other way of escaping that didn't seemed humiliating, so bravely she looked up to face him. The rest of her new friends giggled in reply to his greeting.

"Hi Jeremiah!" They said in union.

Hotarus eyes met with his and she felt butterflies..not in her stomach but in her throat. How was she to speak…if he asked her something! She hoped to Saturn that she wasn't blushing… They stared at each other. Hotaru assumed Jeremiah would notice that they were creating a suddenly awkward silence at the table..causing the girls to watch the little scene with positively fascinated faces, but he didn't seem to care…and in a way she actually felt as if he was going _along with it _because they were right to have sensed the immediate attraction. It was as if an electric pulse had caused a small atmosphere between them..where all sounds and sights from the outside world were minimal and barely noticed or cared for. He smiled an adorably crooked smile and she couldn't help but to reply with one of her own.

"Ladies, aren't you going to introduce your new friend to me?" He asked, Hotaru noticed his voice was deep and grough. She liked it. He looked at her once more.

"I don't believe we've met, are you new here?" He asked politely.

"Jeremiah, this is our _lovely_ friend Hotaru Tomoe. Hotaru…this is Jeremiah Broxley." Une introduced. Hotaru would remember to thank Une for sparing him the fact that she had already learned of his name before hand because of her admiration. He nodded towards her and she nodded back. Suddenly he gasped and smiled.

"Oh! So _you're_ the one everyones been gossiping about!" He said as it dawned on him. Hotaru shrugged.

" Guess so."

"Wow..another pilot huh?" He continued grinning and shaking his head. Catherine shooshed Une and Hilde further down and tapped the spot next to her, her eyes gleaming at Hotaru all the while.

"Sit down Jer, eat lunch with us today."

"Sure," Jeremiah sat and pulled out his lunch. Hotaru hadn't seen him with one but that was probably because she was too busy making goo goo eyes at him instead.

Get it together Hotaru. Jeez! Are you boy crazy or what…

Though another part of her couldn't help but think wryly in response _he's not exactly proportioned like a.. boy.. now is he Hotaru..? _

Baka!

Bite me.

"So how do you like it here?" Jeremiah asked, trying to start up a conversation.

Hotaru looked over quickly and noticed the other girls had scooted over far more then necessary, and while still in talking distance of her they were far enough for her and Jeremiah to hold a..more personal conversation. They chatted amongst themselves animatedly and pretended not to be eavesdropping. Hotaru didn't have to have known them long to be able to tell. She smirked looking back at him.

"The people here are interesting. It's rather like a maze though if you ask me, I nearly got lost before Une found me and introduced me to her group."

"Oh I know. And you haven't even seen the worst of it." He said sympathetically,

'I work down in the hangars. I'm a technicians mechanic…So basically I'll be fixing your Gundam when it's blown to shit." He winked. Hotaru laughed, feeling comfortable now.

"I don't do this often…but go head and feel free to mess that machine up as much as you want. I won't be able to see you much otherwise…" Jeremiah said lowering his voice an octave. Hotaru looked out from underneath her lashes and couldn't help but let her lips twitch a little.

"Will do." She said. He nodded.

After that, conversation just flew. Jeremiah had a very jubilant personality, cocky but funny and incredibly down to earth. If he didn't have her laughing histerically at his stories she was listening quietly and seriously. In that one hour of lunch period she had learned much about him, Headquarters and the War as well. The Doctors were rarely seen by anyone besides those of their own station, and besides lunch everyone remained to themselves. He also told her about the production of the Gundams. How long it took to build each of them. The actual formulas written for the Gundams materials and functions were done elsewhere by the scientists. Apparently Jeremiah didn't help too much in the actual building process of it but he was required to if there was a shortage in manufacture numbers. Hotaru sat through this all with high interest, she loved hearing about the Gundams for soon..she'd be able to be around them herself. Jeremiahs story was also interesting. He was 21, from another colony originally but it had been destroyed by the Alliance (which seemed to be the same as OZ) during the earlier wars. Ones he claimed were caused by a Foundation known as _Romefeller. _Highly skilled in his line of work, he was recruited to other colonies and eventually came to be here on Earth, where he stayed to help the Colonies settle the rebelling Alliance forces against the cities. His family was lost during the transition of leaving his invaded home and he never saw any of them again. He also made it an emphasized fact.. to her amusement, to declare that he was not seeing anyone _specially_ either. At this, Catehrine and the other girls conversation on the far side of the table seemed to have gotten more quiet.

"So..have you been seeing anyone recently?" Hotaru asked curiously. Jeremiah just shook his head looking down with a bashful grin. Just then he reminded her of the type of child any mother would just die over, pinching their cheeks and cooing how adorable they were. It made her smile. Jeremiah glanced at the clock, then at the empty table his friends had been occupying earlier and sighed.

"I'd better be getting back now. A couple of our minor suites have been having some errors, and I'll be needed when they're taken in for inspection." Obligated, he stood up. Hotaru looked over at the other girls who were throwing their garbage away _extra _slowly.

"Well it was really nice meeting you," Hotaru offered. She felt a sudden giddiness fill her lungs when he flashed her his crooked smile, one of his most dazzling yet.

"You too. Really. I'm happy you're here..Now I have something to look forward to..with the Gundams and all."

"Well hopefully I'll see you around. Don't forget about me." He murmured his eyes suddenly seemed to smother her..He waved.

Hotaru waved in return as he turned and made his way to the entrance.

"I won't." Hotaru watched as he left until he was out of site. Squeals and laughter brought her back down to Earth.

"Watching him while he goes eh Hotaru!" Noin patted her back with a smile and Hotaru blushed.

"Yeah…like what you see?" Hilde chimed in with a wry expression. Une loomed on her shoulder looking towards the entrance.

"He does have a taught little butt..didn't you see it.."

"UNE." Everyone exclaimed.

"What!"

"So do you like him..?" Catherine asked, her thoughtful eyes probing Hotarus to sense what it was she was feeling. Hotaru frowned now that she was thinking logically.

"Well yes..but I don't know if I should be flirting and everything..one thing leads to another.. and I don't think it would be appropriate right now..while I'm just getting situated-"

"Oh please!! A good looking piece of _man candy _is the perfect thing to get you situated!" Une said looping her arm in Hotarus as they led the way out of the cafeteria.

"Besides," The red head continued with a twinkle in her eyes, ' Jeremiah is one of the _few_ who hasn't been claimed by any of us land rovers." She gestured to the girls who snickered at their newly acclaimed nickname.

"Might as well see what could be there in store for you two…before any of us see whats in store in his bed!" Catherine gasped as Hilde and Noin giggled.

"Une! That's hardly approriate-" Une shrugged.

"It's the truth!" Une could see this was really embarrassing her friend and evilly she continued to chide on.

"You know..while were on this discussion..it kind of makes me wonder..how much action do you think Trowa gets every week?" Une tapped her chin and Hotaru saw Catherines face in mock horror as she pinched her nose and shook her head laughing.

"Hmm…well he does live with five other guys.." Hilde pointed out.

"Yeah not to mention the forty Magnacs Quatre has working for him. Unless one of them is _female_.."

"Oh enough! I will not discuss my brothers love life any further!" Catherine declared stalking off towards the office followed closely by the four giggling girls.. Catherine hid behind her desk for a while but when she poked her head up over the surface she was smirking visciously.

"I'll get you all for this!" She mumbled.

Hotaru went her own way afterwards, and Une agreed to pick her up for lunch the following day. As Hotaru went back to her room to rest she found an inner peace settling within her and she welcomed it. Because this would have to be the first time she had ever made friends who weren't of the sailor senshi. She felt a small happiness residing in her that she had not felt for a long long time..and deep down she promised to try and keep it for as long as it would stay.

As the girl finally reached what she was sure to be the door to the apartment she saw a not shoved between the crack by the knob. She pulled it out. It read:

Dr. J has given orders to meet with you. Come to Lab C6 by 1:00 P.M.

Do not be late.

Annonemous

Quickly she checked her watch and cursed when she saw the time. Twelve fifty. She would be cutting it close. Hotaru ran down the hall towards what she learned to be the Main sector, a large room with each corner turning to hallways for other parts of the building. She quickened her pace, searching frustrated on the walls for some sort of map of the area. She positively _loved_ the way J had had her informed of this sudden meeting.

'He must be one for giving others pleasant surprises' She thought sarcastically.

Finally it occurred to her that since this was a secret association where not just _anyone_ was allowed..it would be assumed that by now everyone knew where they were going and did not need a map framed on a wall for help. She decided to ask directions. After spotting a young man in a lab coat walking quietly down the end of the hall he gave her careful directions and at last she made it.

She stepped forward onto a low platform. The sliding doors were clear and on the other side she saw a rail that over looked into the larger portion of the room, large hangar like lights hung from the ceiling in close range to the rail. There was a set of stairs in front of her leading the way down. By the look of the machine next to the doors and the large built in speaker she knew it would need her to speak for access. She cleared her throat.

"Permission to access Lab C6?"

"Name?" A monotone robotic voice asked.

"Hotaru Tomoe." The machine hummed, thinking about it.

"Permission granted."

The doors slide apart and sounds came to life. There were many voices and as Hotaru walked she walked close to the rail and all down the stair case so she could study the site beneath her. Busy men and women ran about everywhere all dressed out in the dominant lab attire, some with large equipment in their arms and even on their faces. Hotaru walked about curiously once she was on ground level, studing each as they walked by. They were oblivious to her presence among them. Large tables spread all throughout the room, where small stations were set on top of each, some with short walls to provide privacy. Hotaru suddenly was bumped forward as a scientist backed out of his station, smoke and blue fumes obscuring his area. He fanned it out with an annoyed expression mumbling something about Turger pressure being too high. Hotaru was careful to stay out of their way not noticing the four pairs of eyes that followed her observantly as she strode past them.

"What do you think we should make of her?" Asked one.

"Nothing. Yet." Said the other, his eyes calmly following her as she walked towards the office of Dr.J.

"But Omashi she is still female.Isn't that conclusion enough?" The first said with a laugh.

"Do not underestimate her like J did, Gevarnno." Omashi admonished wisely.

"We shall see what becomes of her. Women are..so very _weak_…but maybe I shall be proven wrong. Perhaps…pigs do fly…" They laughed and set back to work.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Hotaru opened the door, interrupting whatever had been going on in Js office. She knew it had been rude not to knock..but then again it had been rude to make her hurry. At this point she didn't care if he was annoyed. The temperature in the room seemed to have dropped to a low…so he probably was.

There were two other doctors who stood in her view of J, one had a neat waxed mustache and was looking at her politely to her shock. The other was not so open minded to her presence. He glowered at her for some short time and then turned back to J but Hotaru ignored this sign of aggression.

"It just does not seem right." He said to J angrily.

"I know. Seranford. Believe me," J must've leaned to the side of his desk because now his head was in her view, and he was giving her the evil eye,

'I could not agree _more_."

Hotaru folded her arms, putting an impassive expression on her face.

"Leave us gentlemen." J ordered. The two who were standing turned around and headed for the door. Hotaru did not wait to be asked to sit down, she knew the offer would never come. She stepped forward.

"So..," J said eyeing her as she sat in one of the seats smugly, 'Now that you have _obviously _made your self comfortable in my.. merry little abode, I will be seeing to it that you are put to work, training primarily." His eyes darkened over her own as he lit a cigar..hoping for her to back talk most likely.

"I won't have you just sitting here in this domicile being a usless stock of oxygen." Hotaru grinned in secret, a light bulb going off in her head.

"Whatever your wish Dr.J, I will gladly abide by it. And I must thank you for your wonderful hospitality at allowing me to reside here within your lovely residence. If I can be of any assistance to you please let me know." J flicked his cigar and glared at her from across his desk, his eyes now envenomed and his face purely sour. Hotaru would laugh later, but now she allowed him to think she was being sincere, she knew he wasn't buying it.

"Do not think I don't see through your ridiculous _charades_ of appreciation girl," He growled, this time taking in a large puff and blowing it across. Hotaru stiffened and held her breath annoyed. She hated smokers.

"However…regardless of wether I enjoy your presence in this building or not, you did qualify..and there is no way to forfeit you..so your stay is by choice." He said begrudgingly.

"What will my training be then?" Hotaru asked, getting down to business.

"Ethic of course. Accuracy. More testing." J puffed once more and as he looked up at Hotarus angry expression he laughed.

"What- you did not think the testing was over _that_ easily now did you?"

Hotaru bit her lip and chose not to answer. She was too angry to know what to say. After a moment she reposed her self, choosing her words carefully.

"You said I passed the test…Then does that not mean that I am..qualified perfect..or able-" Hotarus anger clouded over again as J burst into harder laughter so much that he dropped his cigar into the pot of ashes that resided on his desk.

"Ahh…Miss Tomoe! I may just hire you as an entertainer instead! You're words and thoughts are absolutely _comical_."

"And why is that?" Hotaru demanded angrily seating herself on the edge of the chair now. J did not second guess his behavior.

"You will _never_ be perfect," he stated simply, ' I have trained the very best, and only _he_ will ever be considered the closest to perfection." Hotaru looked down at her hands in thought.

"You must mean Heero." J was quiet for a while, thinking. Then he spoke, his voice eerie and dark.

"Yes, Yuy. He is not unconditionally perfect…but he is _damn well_ near it. Around here he is known as the Perfect Soldier. He has earned his title, not by just a mere test but by experience…and the quality of his work. He is the best. But.. he was not born as such.."

J lit another cigar and Hotaru was now listening intently.

No…I _corrected_ him. It was _I _who taught him the way of what he is now. He is my masterpiece. Every mission in his life time, _every one of them_, he has accepted and completed. Heero has killed thousands with the pull of a trigger and it phases him not. To be perfect..is to do _that_. I…highly doubt _you_ will ever be capable of that. Heero is great because he has been trained for war everyday of his life. Heero is great because he knows _no_ fear, even when faced with sure death. Heero is great..because he was taught by _me_."

_Heero is unnatural…because he was taught by you.._ Hotaru mentally hissed to herself. She knew what this meant too, the gist of it anyway. In order to be perfect like Heero was considered, not only did she have to pass the test as a pilot but as a soldier as well..and that required specific training.. Someone to train her and teach her. And looking at J Hotaru had a good feeling he was basically telling her she was shit out of luck if she thought he would be the one to do it.

"Fine. So I'm not perfect. But I am still a pilot."

He did not say anything.

"What is my training then? Specifically." Hotaru asked again.

"You're training will be on a simulator. It will help you to become used to the controls and devicing of a Gundam, for it acts as a replical matrix of the actual machine. It also has levels of difficulty written into programs. Pass all nine levels and you will be fit to obtain your own Gundam." At this Hotarus ears perked up and she grinned despite herself. J rolled his eyes continuing.

"Miss..Minnzuno will be responsible for creating your mobile suit as well. It will take five months for the formulas to take place in procedure. As for your training with the simulator… you shall receive your schedule on short notice." Hotaru looked at him crestfallen.

"Five months.." J raised a brow.

"Are you complaining? We could just skip the entire situation and not cause so much trouble if you just _leave_."

"No!" She said eagerly, rising slightly from her seat. J regarded her actions thoughtfully, under his bushy eye brows. She sat calmly once again.

"No, that won't be necessary."

"Fine." J mumbled grouchily, turning in his seat and pressing the button to his monitor. Hotaru awaited any further conversation and he turned his head with a look of annoyance for it had been obvious before.

"You can _GO _now." He said as if he were conversing with an idiot. Hotaru stuck her tongue out as soon as his back was turned, then she got up and left.

J watched as the skinny dark haired girl stalked out of his office. Through the reflection of his moniter that had not yet lit up he had seen her expression as well._Don't think I didn't see that girl._ J smirked. Despite how hard he was on her, he did ..respect how far she'd gotten without giving up. There was spunk in her. Though he would never tell her so . Compliments only caused cockiness. And cockiness got people killed.

_But then again…why wouldn't he want her dead? _J pondered it immediately.No…he did want her dead. Gone at least. That he was sure of…but why? She was no competition to any of the Pilots…she was female for Gods sakes!

_Could it be... that she was a threat to his Perfect Masterpeice?_

Suddenly pieces fell into place. And the Doctor was not happy with what he saw.

For J had not missed the oddity Heero had displayed in the Observation room.

Perhaps it was nothing, just mere defiance…

The doctor admited to himself that, after all, his actions had not been fair on any level..though he still did not regret it.

_I_ _will have to keep an eye on her. She is female..and females cause nothing but trouble. Heero is immune to humans emotions but… he is still a male…Though I have scraped out every pigment of flaw in his emotional senses I cannot take his gender itself.. I will be damned if she is the cause of his downfall_…_of Winners however- I could care less._

_OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO_

Just as Hotaru was about to head up the stairs she noticed someone in particular and smiled. Ami sat at her own station, and suddenly she flailed her arms in the air and stumbled back as a small puff of smoke erupted from one of her concoctions. Her friends famous blue bob was standing on end, green goo around her scalp. She looked a fright and very irritated as her fingers flashed furiously over her keyboard, the chemical tubes next to her filled with the same slimy green substance.

"Amis! Hey!" Hotaru called out happily, sauntering over to her friends station which was larger then the others.

Ami had been in the middle of wiping her forehead warily but upon hearing her name called by her friend she looked up and smiled.

"Hotaru! There you are, where have you been all day? I went to check on you once I had a break, but you were not there."

"I was out with Lady Une, she's a nurse here. She introduced me to her friends..and showed me around for a bit." Hotaru replied. Ami frowned for a moment looking slightly hurt feeling, but shrugged it off. Hotaru now felt guilty..maybe Ami had wanted to show her around..but then again she was stuck in here all day. She decided to change the subject.

"So what's this your working on?" She asked, moving around Amis desk to get a better view. Ami hustled about cleaning it and then moving so Hotaru could look.

"It's a new acidic chemical I'm creating." She smiled at Hotaru, "For your Gundam actually. I'm going to insert masses of this chemical in your storage cannons, so that when you use the power lazer beam I'm going to make for you, it literally fries anything it touches!" Hotaru gasped, eye brows coming up to her hair line, she immediately rubbed her fingers over her friends hair trying to wipe all traces of the goo off.

"What are you doing!" Ami asked confused.

"Well you said it's acidic! Doesn't that stuff burn you?" Hotaru exclaimed. Ami giggled and swatted her hand away.

"Silly Hotaru, I haven't put in the actual _acid_ yet, that comes last." Hotaru relaxed with a sigh and grinned sheepishly.

"Oh. I didn't know.." Ami shook her head wryly.

"Well I suppose J had his talk with you?"

"Yes. Let's just say I was brought back down to Earth. He says I have more training to do." She replied grumpily.

"Of course," Ami chided overlooking her tubes once more, " there will always be more tests here Hotaru. Look at what _I_ have to do." Hotaru nodded with a sigh.

"Well he says I have to be put on a simulator. Apparently it's exactly like operating on a real Gundam, and there are strategies and certain levels I have to complete in order to pass."

"I wonder how long it will take you," Ami murmured. Hotaru shrugged.

"Days…weeks. I hope not months.." Seeing her friends unhappy appearance Ami put her hands on her hips an idea forming in her head.

"You know what? I have a feeling we won't be able to spend much time together since your going to be training soon. How about I go take you to do something." Hotaru blinked.

"Like…to the Cities or something?"

"No," Ami shook her head, "The cities are quite dangerous this week. They have been filled with many attacks. Oh! I know! How about I take you to go see the suits?" Hotaru had to think for a moment at what she meant and then suddenly her face lit up.

"Alright!"

"Of course," Ami warned, "They won't be the actual Gundams that the other Pilots use. Those are kept elsewhere, if I'm not mistaken they are held where ever the boys are located."

"I don't care," Hotaru said with a grin," It'd be nice just to see them." Ami nodded.

"Alright then it's settled. I'll take you to see them next weekend when I have some time off, how's that?"

"Sounds good," Hotaru replied. She wouldn't complain, now she had something to look forward to.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Over the next week Hotaru was put through much stress and deprivation of sleep. She awoke every morning nearly the same time as Ami, 4:30. She showered, dressed, ate, brushed her teeth and hair and set off to training. J would meet her each morning by Lab E7, where all experiments and training machinery were held. There he would observe her for a while as she set to work in the Simulator. The simulator must've been made by Satan himself. It was black, with wiry spike looking objects flying out in every direction and quite ugly looking. Hotaru had debated this many times, and eventually she could only conclude that J was as close to Satan as it got so her accusations must've been true. Not a single moment was spared for her to rest or barely a blink, for she was under constant attack during the program. The first attempts were not easy, at first she had trouble following her directions on how to operate the controls and the steerings. She could recall that time with a sour expression, J had been yelling at her for nearly a half hour until finally she was so pissed off that she forced herself to retaliate and eventually she managed. The next two levels passed easier after that. Level four however proved to be rather difficult, her situation called for ground stealth where she was highly warned not to take off from the surface. She had found that out the hard way..

Coming home included incredible slowness and fatigue. Hotarus mood was sadly put to a more grouchy state and she was glad that when she came back to the apartment every night her friend was sound asleep. Her body received only small amounts of relaxation when she soaked her sore arms and shoulders in a hot steaming bath and then settled in for the night. She was also allowed a lunch break and a longer break for physical training,( which J said was on her own terms, so long as he didn't catch her slacking off). Une and the others would find her for lunch, and sometimes joined her in one of the gyms. Hilde was surprisingly amazing with personal firearms, while Catherine and Noin had excellent balance and aim with throwing knives and devices. Une, like Hotaru was a runner, and enjoyed physical combat as her best weapon. Sally was often with them but she seemed rather quiet and didn't say much when Hotaru was around. Hotaru suspected she was just a rather shy person though. Dorthy however was still off on some type of business. Despite having new friends, so she didn't have to feel so lonely when Ami was not around, Hotaru still liked her solitude. Upon coincidence just when she was craving it, Hotaru found one of the older unused Dojos near the back of the building, where no one could spy on her as she practiced. What was even more interesting was that the room was surrounded in mirrors, and was left only with a rack of old samurai swords. Katanas. Figuring they weren't a shrine of any sort as the floor appeared to be dusty and unstepped on for a long time, she decided it would be perfect for her to use in more of her physical training. She had no other opponent except the feirce battle face that stared back at her in her reflection, and she supposed it would have to suffice.

As she trained that Friday evening, this time with her friends joining her in the gym, many thoughts lay on her consciousness. The training…and when it would finally be enough…Setsuna…when was she ever going to come around? She said she would be visiting soon.. Perhaps Hotaru had better keep an eye out for her. One in particular though was the Pilots. Why had they not contacted her?? She was after all their new teammate, did that not count for interaction? Something? …

It was almost likeshe had never met them, she hadn't seen or heard a word from them since they had last met in the boardroom. Hotaru ignored the sudden possibility of rejection that seemed to only lead to one face on her mind. Had he not been surprised…interested to know her after she had proven herself?

Even Wufei and Heero had been impressed…in their own ways of course but still..

The least she deserved was a call or a simple meeting. Hotaru hoped this sudden forgetfulness of her _existence _would not prove to be consistent._'Because if it is then I'll make them notice me. I've come too far now to be taken idly and I won't let it happen,'_ She inspired angrily, pushing herself up once more from her position, with only her right arm. Jupiters gift was amazing…and Hotaru had a feeling that she had gotten some of the fury and drive from her personality as well. Une gawked from her position on the Advanced treadmill, as she slowed its pace to a light walk.

"What's gotten in to _you_ Hotaru? You were doing push ups all slow just a minute ago…and then boom! A burst of energy I take it?" She asked, Hotaru looked up from under her sweaty brows and grinned, coming back to herself. Hilde moped admiringly.

"I wish _I_ could do one handed push ups."

"Not in this life time Hilde." Cat prophesized with a laugh.

"Hotaru is a beast."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

It was Saturday morning. Training was fairly productive as she passed level five and would be introduced to level six the following week. After leaving the lab she took the short rout to the cafeteria, grabbed a quick lunch and explained to the girls that she was meeting up with Ami to go and see the suits. The girls didn't make a fuss about it and soon were off flirting with another table of young doctors. She rolled her eyes and set out to find Ami. She found her in the main sector, leaning against a wall, with a belt around her waist of tools and three cell phones. Hotaru smirked and pointed to her as she came up.

"Three? Well where are your three ears? I only see two." Ami grinned dryly.

"Haha, very funny. Now shall we be off?"

"Lead the way." Hotaru gestured. She followed her Genius friend, happily talking as much as she could. Ami asked her all about how her training had been recently and Hotaru went off happily in detail about J and his fowl antics when he was observing her during her level training. Ami laughed at this, soon they were walking down a darker and wider hall, though there were still passerby's. At the end of the hall Hotaru saw that it just opened and once they reached it she gasped. It had been a tunnel that had led to this. A towering hangar. Workers hustled about everywhere, men mostly, carrying tools and sounds of operation with machinery filled her ears. But that wasn't what caught her attention. Six mobile suits stood in her view, three lined against the left wall, and three lined against the right. The largest Garage door she had ever seen was towards the back.

Ami watched her friend with amusement.

"Hotaru pull your jaw up. It's dragging on the floor."

"Oh shut up." Hotaru giggled. Ami pulled her along.

"Common let's get up closer." Hotaru wondered ahead slightly, gazing in awe and craning her neck at each of the machines towering heights.

"Ami…how are these built to be so- Ami?" Hotaru turned around realizing her friend was not by her side.

"Hold on a sec," Ami said as she fumbled with the phones on her waist band, for all three seemed to be vibrating and beeping. Hotaru frowned a little, Ami nearly dropped one of the cells in the process of talking on the other two. Ami turned her back and walked off a couple feet, trying to get better service. Hotaru shuffled her feet and waited.

Dumb doctors…they never leave anyone alone..

"Hey.You are NOT authorized to be down here _missy_." Someone ordered from behind her.

Hotaru made a face already conjuring up her reply in a hot tone.

"Excuse me?-I have _every_ right to be down here seeing as I am- Oh!"

She smirked and shook her head, as her eyes found none other then Jeremiah leaning against one of the packaging tractors grinning.His face and body glowed slightly from prespiration, and smudges of oil ran across one of his cheeks and shoulders, he held a large wrench in his hand, a hard cap on his head. And…he was wearing suspenders off the shoulders…_shirtless_. It was rather hot and stuffy in the room..Hotaru noticed as her mouth went dry at the site of him.She was almost tempted to pull at the collar of her shirt. Defined lines divided his pecs and led all the way to a highly toned midsection that she would die to run her hands over. Mens/ _Hanes_ department came to mind..

He had the body of a male underwear model!!/ GOD

"Judging by your voice I would've been afraid had I actually meant that!" He laughed coming closer.

"So did you come to visit me?" He asked jokingly..and yet eagerly. Hotaru felt slightly guilty to say the truth so she tweeked it a bit.

"Yes…well actually my friend Ami," she pointed a thumb back at Ami who was now sqwaking furiously over two of the phones, one on each ear, "was showing me the suits..but…I don't know if she's going to be joining me anymore.." Jeremiah didn't let his face fall at the explanation but merely nodded.

"Oh, I see." Ami suddenly popped up next to her, and she was fuming.

"J says I have more work to do, and that only _highly aqquired scientists_ who have much time on their hands are given any long period of a break," she said sourly, imitating his gruff voice near the end. Hotaru sighed and Jeremiah folded his arms waiting.

"So does that mean you have to go.." She asked and her friend nodded reluctantly.

"Yes..I'm afraid so. Well..I'll walk you back if you want. I don't know if you should be poking around here alone-"

"I'll take her," Jeremiah offered, once again there was an eager look in his eye. Hotaru blushed and immediately remembered how horrible she must look after shaking about in the simulator for the past 6 hours. She probably didn't smell the greatest either. _Oh no no.. no…no why now! She thought. _

Oh..but he looked so adorable..like a little puppy wagging it's tail because he's about to get a treat.She looked at Ami who shrugged, and Hotaru knew now she could not say no.

"Ok..if you don't mind, then sure." Jeremiah chuckled lightly.

"Me mind? Never."

"Well I have to be off- there's been some drama in the lab and I've been called to solve another equation." Ami sighed and waved moodily before power walking back to the entrance. Jeremiah beckoned her forward with two fingers dropping his hard cap near the front tire of the tractor and running his hands smoothly through his hair.

"Well come on beautiful let's get you caught up on these suits here." Hotaru smiled excitedly, secretly admiring the way his back side looked in the worker pants as he turned around. She set off with him as he led her in for a closer view of the suites. She studied them closely as he went into more detail about how they were structured step by step, and how each took weeks to complete. She was amazed.

"Wait, so are any of them different from one another though? They…all look the same. Will my Gundam look like these ones?" Hotaru asked, placing a hand on the corner of one as she gazed up at its metal figured head. Jeremiah studied it as well.

"No..I hardly get to see the Gundams, usually they're taken care of by their owners." He tapped the side of it carefully and thought for a while. "Hmm..well if I'm not mistaken.. their designs are created to be much more thorough," Hotaru watched as he used his hands like he was squeezing pressure…heat coming to her cheeks as she hardly heard him.

"They're more… _complex. Stronger _then just regular mobile suits. They also take much longer to build."

"Did you help build any of the Gundams?" Hotaru asked curiously. Jeremiah shook his head chuckling.

"Naah. I wasn't around during that time. The Gundams have been around for a while." Watching her as she studied the figures once more, a smile lit up his face.

"Would you like to see the inside..?" He asked lowering his voice. Hotaru paused, her face tingling. She waited until she knew her voice would not come out shrill and excited to be closer to the suit…and alone with him…

"Ok," She replied simply.

Jeremiah gave her a toothy grin and faster then she could blink he had hauled himself up by his arms over the six foot barrier, standing carefully on the right footing of one of the suites. He offered his hand, staring down at her as she watched him impressed. _He has to work out…to have done that.._

She knew she could do it herself but definitely didn't mind being helped up. She placed her arm carefully in his grip, and noticed it was rather fierce in strength. She could tell he wasn't pulling hard just to haul her weight up. In a quick moment he had her beside him still holding her arm only this time he did so gently. He smiled his cute crooked smile, the one that was beginning to send shivers down her spine.

"Common." He whispered. He turned and soon they began to carefully climb, Jeremiah every now and then letting go to pull himself up onto the next joint, then turning to help her. Hotaru looked down and suddenly noticed that there were fewer people in site….actually there were almost none.

"Jer!" A man called from below, near the wall. His hand was on one of the controls. Jeremiah turned around and looked out.

"I'm gunna have to shut her down now," the man called shrugging as if to apologize. Hotaru stiffened as she felt the volume of his voice linked through their hands, when he hollered back.

"Aww common, Frank! Leave one on will ya? Take one for the team?" Frank waved annoyed but he left one of the switches on. It was very dark now, suddenly Hotaru felt that the room had gotten much smaller, as all the noise was gone except her perplexed rhythm of breathing, and Jeremiahs own soft ones. She wished Ami was with them.

"Are we…not supposed to be doing this?" Hotaru asked..hoping for a way to turn back. She heard him laugh a head of her.

"No..not really. It's against policy to manhandle the suits. But I made an exception for you this time," He responded turning and giving her a wink, holding his hand out above her again. Hotaru couldn't really resist…she had been awfully lonely…Maybe if Quatre had been around she might have spent her time differently…trying to know _him_ instead.. Though comparing the two she couldn't really decide which gave her stomach more butterflies.

As they drew near to the cock pit, Jeremiah stirred up conversation again so as not to make the transition so quiet.

"How's work with the simulator going?" Hotaru looked up curiously.

"How'd you know about that?" She asked in turn. Jeremiah shrugged ahead of her but he was still facing forward.

"Gossip gets around. I hear J works you pretty damn hard in there. You making it through?"

"Yeah. I'm doing all right."

"Good.." It got quiet again. Hotaru was glad it was dark because the thought of being alone with him in the cock pit (which was probably very tight and small) was making her blush furiously, her heart quickened as she knew they were almost there.

"Are you ever going to go out to the cities?" He asked. Hotaru thought about it.

"If I can. Ami says there's been lots of trouble near there."

"Nothing we can't handle," Jeremiah flashed her a grin, "Besides," he poked his chest, "I happen to be an _excellent_ dancer. And that's worth going out to the cities for." Hotaru quirked her brow wryly at him.

"Oh really? You don't say." He nodded.

"So does that mean you might think about it? Don't worry about the dancing…I don't care if you can't keep up, I'll slow it down a bit if need be. Whatever pace works for you..." He teased, and she laughed.

"I'll think about it." They climbed over the arm and stopped, as a small nook came into view. Jeremiah led her inside and sat in the cock pit chair. There was no other room for her as she stood at the door. He looked around and patted his knee.

"Guess you'll be sitting here then," he winked. Hotaru could have died. But she knew she wanted to..slowly she climbed through the doorway and sat across his knees, and was thankful that he didn't touch her. Her face was already red enough…

_Why…oh why did I talk myself into this….How do I get myself into these things!_ she thought exasperatedly, hoping that what she knew might happen would not present itself. She didn't know if she could handle him coming on to her….nor resist him for that matter. Jeremiah seemed oblivious to any of the static that was rolling off in heat waves between them…or at least he didn't let on that he felt it too, and soon he began a lecture on the controls. Hotaru smiled relaxing a bit and studied each of the objects in front of her as he went along.

"Those are the flight buckets, you flip the coats and turn them on, and that's what gives your engine power to-"

"Take off..Yes I know." Hotaru said admiring the steerer.

"Though," she continued, "These controls are slightly different from the simulator I've been working on. They're not so..tight.." Jeremiah watched her with amusement as she steered it slowly to the right and to the left but it hardly budged. He chuckled and shook his head.

"No…you're doing it wrong." He placed his arms around hers.

"Here. Like this.." His hands cradled her own, guiding them. Slowly…

Up down…Up down….

Hotarus mind turned to moosh as she turned her head, and saw his face near hers.

He stopped guiding the controls and looked at her. Immediately there was intensity in his eyes and they began to smother her again. Where was the door- where was the place to get out again-…. But soon it had already happened and Hotaru was in hormonal bliss as he pushed her gently against one of the small corners, his hand behind her head, fastening his lips firmly across hers. Hotaru felt herself giving in and she opened her mouth, his tongue slipping past the barrier of her swollen lips and plunged deeper in. She let him to her surprise, and did so almost willingly doing a little searching of her own. His taste was amazing. His _lips_ were amazing…He definitely knew what he was doing. There was no space between them as he held her against him, and she moaned as he pulled away, coming up for air and then immediately going back for more.

"Hotaru." He said.

Only then did Hotaru see the reality of it all. This was not right.

"Jeremiah..Wait..-We _shouldn't_ be doing this. I hardly …I hardly even know you.." he couldn't kiss her while she talked so he moved his lips down across her neck.

"What more do you want to know," he asked innocently, trailing his lips back near her jaw. She grabbed his shoulders and restrained him.

"Stop. Please." She ordered firmly.

Surprisingly he yielded. He looked away, and his face fell. Hotaru frowned, standing there awkwardly. She felt bad…for having been so blunt about it..but he wouldn't have stopped otherwise.. She feared she wouldn't have either…

"Sorry..," he mumbled quietly, tried to mask his face, "I thought you wanted to.."

"I…do..I do- but …_I don't_. Only because I don't know you well enough yet. It's all kind of fast for me." She tilted his chin up and made him look her in the eye. He seemed a little angry at first but upon looking at her the anger faded.

"Do you understand what I mean?" It took him a moment to answer. He had after all been scorned.

"Yeah. Sorry that I was a little forward. I can take you back now." He walked forward but before stepping out he caught her wrist and smirked.

"You're an amazing kisser by the way." Hotaru smirked as well despite herself.

"You're not so bad yourself." With that they retreated back down to the hangar.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

That night Hotaru felt utterly restless. She need to release herself. Slipping out of the apartment, most of the halls empty, she retreated to her hidden dojo for solitude. Finally getting there she walked to the rack of weapons, picking her favorite red katana which she had nicknamed Fireblade. She did some light warm ups stretched and then set down to business.

As she moved about from position to position she watched her reflection. It distained her.

Why were you so mean to him? You were the one who led him on for it.

'No I did not' Hotaru defended, but her reflection seemed to stare coyly at her.

'Is it because of that boy, Quatre? Are you waiting for something to just blossom..out of no where with him? Come of it Hotaru he obviously didn't find you interesting enough…it's been nearly two weeks…and nothing…not a sign.'

Hotaru felt her muscles aching but angrily she continued, her flights of movement becoming more furious…and suddenly out of no where a hidden art appeared. Positions she had never used with her body before…Though they were foreign they seemed rather ancient.As if she had known they were there forever.. Hotaru felt the waves of Uranus taking over her as she wisped the katana around expertly..and unknown to her an observer stood in the shadows…

'You are foolish…you know. You have been given the gift of Venus and yet you don't even know how to use it to your advantage! Fool.. You let silly girly thoughts control you and waver your judgment Hotaru- you shun your gifts- you appreciate none of it!'

It sounded so much like Setsunas voice…It scared her. It surrounded her. Boiling her thoughts like they were stew._'You are weak!'_

_"NO."_

The sound of Hotarus voice echoed throughout the emptiness,

"I am NOT weak. I don't care who says it. Or how many times. I have yet to prove myself!" She shouted glaring up towards the heavens, Her sword out in defense.

The wood of the floor suddenly made a small cracking noise. Hotaru whirled around on her intruder, for some reason she was fully prepared to kill him as well. Catching herself she arched her sword as a shadow came out into the dim lit of the room.

She suppressed a gasp, for it was someone she had least expected.

There in the corner near the door, stood Master O.

He stood silently, clearly not intimidated in the slightest that she possessed a weapon and he did not.

"Lower your weapon child." He ordered calmly, tucking his hands into the long white sleeves of his Gi. For a reason unknown to her she was respectful and obeyed.

"Who were you talking to? And why are you here at such a late hour..?"

Well I could be asking you the same question..

Hotaru blinked with embarrassment and answered slowly.

"No one..Just personal thoughts is all…I.. couldn't sleep, so I came here to train." She looked around.

"It relaxes me," she said honestly. He gazed at her, not disapprovingly, but merely thoughtfully.

"I see." He walked out further, walking over to the rack of swords.

"I forgot these were even here," He murmured, memories crawling back to him as he touched each of them delicately. He turned and gave her a suddenly stern look.

"You should not touch that which does not belong to you." Hotaru lowered her eyes.

"You are right. My apologies." He left it at that.

She couldn't understand why she was acting so careful around him…but somehow she sensed he was different from the other doctors. He was more in touch with reality it seemed, and had a wisdom hidden beneath a stern and noble face. She smirked._No wonder Wufei seemed rather intimidating. He had learned from the best._

_"_Your technique is fair, but it needs work." He commented bluntly, circling the girl.

Hotaru followed him with her eyes on the mirror.

"Who have you found to train with you all this time?" He asked.

"No one…I train with my reflection," she replied simply, and he stroked the tip of his small goatee his eyes studying her carefully.

"Interesting."

She waited for him to continue, warily, hoping he wasn't going to interrogate her about it any further.

"Since you have invited yourself to my swords then let's see what you can do with them."

In a flash a Katana was in his hands, threatening her to a dual, her opponent nearly 3 feet away. Hotaru felt a growing excitement, adrenaline pulsing again, she squatted into a defensive position, allowing him the first move. _Though it was a mistake as she soon found out._ He took having the first move to full advantage. She'd never seen an older man move so fast! He was tall and bulky so it was not too difficult to spot him as he dodged through all of her defensive directions, but he was fast and had damn good rebounds. It was a mere 10 seconds of sword clashing until he had her throat at the will of his blade. He let out a sigh and walked away. His back turned.

"Again."

They went on like this for nearly an hour. By the time it was through Hotaru staggered for breath, her body never recalling a time when she felt more sore..but more awake. He was a magnificent fighter. Far better then her, despite her enhancement from Uranus, and even Jupiter and Mars as well. None were a match for his knowledge of the martial arts. The man took the Katana easily out of her grip and put both of them back on the rack, it seemed as though he hadn't puffed a single breath of fatigue since they began. Hotarus body was writhed in sweat, and in a way she had never felt better. Soreness was her reward. And she sought more of it. For that would lead to knowledge. Omashi, who had been silent the whole time with the exception of critiquing her technique began to make his way towards the door. Hotaru sucked in a breath and called out after him not bothering to butter her way into it.

"Please teach me." She asked outright. The Kung Fu genius stopped in his tracks and folded his arms. After moments of antagonizing silence he turned around with a cold scrutinizing gaze.

"For an onna, you are exceptionally strong. But for a soldier you still…have _much _to learn." Hotarus mouth popped open and just as she was about to protest his hand flew out and silenced her.

"The _first_ step towards true strength is flexibility of the mind! Do not let your tongue talk ahead of you when you know nothing." He hissed. He had silenced her. Hotaru was humiliated and stung by his words but she accepted them. Master Omashi folded his arms.

"Are you willing to take every critique as they come, for I assure you there will be more." She nodded, looking at her feet. He wasn't satisfied.

"Are you willing to get back up again, even when it pains you..?"

"Yes."

"Will you use all of the knowledge I share with you wisely?" He demanded. Hotaru looked up and met his eyes.

"I will," she whispered sincerely. He breathed and looked her over.

"You have your work cut out for you.." He said with a sudden smile. Hotaru couldn't tell if that was meant as a good thing or a bad thing.

"Meet me here. Everyday. For one hour. Nine o'clock." He turned to leave but then stopped and added " Be punctual, my patience has _limits_." before leaving.

Hotaru wiped the wetness of her endurance from her forehead, a triumphant grin spread across her face. _I have a sensei!_

Sore and exhausted she hobbled off down the halls and crawled into bed, sleeping the best sleep she had had in weeks.

And so more training awaited her….

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

It had been four long weeks since Hotarus arrival at HQ. Through that time she had grown physically and mentally into an elegant fighting _machine. _Her body, though in constant pain, aches and soreness was toned to its peek in growth, her mind expanded far beyond the reaches of it's previous limits. Every movement, Hotaru learned to master combat wise..for she now knew that each stroke of the sword was her work of art and with poise and accuracy she could be fearless. She had also learned much sources of meditation from her aqquired Sensei Master O.

_Sensei, _as he was addressed, taught her all of his ways, his methods, beleifs and his techniques. He taught her that even above life there was honor and pride. And pride was everything. If you were stripped of your pride... if you shamed your honor your were barren. You were _nothing. _

"To achieve full Nirvanna…you must Protect the innocent until it can be done no further. You must fight for what you believe in. Kill those who deserve death, and never dishonor yourself or your family…those were the rules of Deo..those are the rules of life,"

Socially She learned little of him, he was rather quiet about his past..all she was given was that he was from an ancient line of Senshin warriors, a line known as the _Hiishruin.. _Wufei was mentationed to also be a part of this tribe. Hotaru curiously kept that in mind too..she would call him up on it later, for the Master seemed evasive on the topic. Of all the Doctors she repected and grew to like Master O the most, and still Dr J the _least. Js _manners, however had improved as she further succeeded in her levels until finally she was at the last of the nine stages. She knew the controls inside and out.

On the social side of life she actually had grown rather distant with Ami. For Ami always seemed to be off mixing chemicals or writing formulas somewhere..being too important to take notice of her. Hotaru tried not to think of it that way but she couldn't help it. Maybe things were just better that way anyway.. She needed to concentrate on other things, besides her friends there at HQ would keep her occupied. Une nearly layed an egg when she and the girls were told of Hotarus romantic little scene with Jeremiah up in the cockpick. Hotaru felt nervous about seeing Jeremiah the following days at lunch, but found that he wasn't even phased by what happened. Actually, he had come right up to her and said

"You know what, if friendship is all that I can have right now, then that's exactly what I'm taking." They were almost inseparable friends after that and he came to visit her any time he could. Ami was still working hard to get her Gundams formulas into fabrication, and she claimed that she would soon be finished with the design.

Soon Hotaru found herself on a day that unknown to her would be the last day she would have to struggle to prove herself. She had finally completed the last stage of her programming with the simulator, the results were being sent to J she assumed, as he had not been there to observe her for the last time. She stood calmly in the middle of the wooden floor of the dojo, Omashi standing a good three feet in front of her, face to face. At his call she prepared, her eyes remaining closed and all train of though combound to her senses….

"YAH!" Hotaru arched back in pain as she was brutally chopped in the face.

She groaned and dropped her sword.

"Pick it up!" He demanded sharply. She did so immediately.

"It could have been worse. I could've been behind you, cut you in the neck. Your life source would be broken." He sighed.

"Look at me Hotaru. Forget about the pain. It means nothing."

_'That's the first time he's called me by my name…'_ Hotaru thought as she ignored the pain and concentrated on looking at him.

"You are not releasing your mind."

"What is it you mean Sensei?" Omashi held his sword out in both palms.

"Watch my sword." She watched it. Watched as it cradled fowarth and danced about slowly, controlled with the flicks of his wrist.Omashi watched with observant eyes as his pupil studied this.

"Do you see how….by every move of my arm the sword is under my control? Do you see how I tell it what to do…where to go..I have absolute power over it. I am _one_ with it." Hotaru watched as it all seemed to make such simple sense now.

"Be one with the sword. Let go." Omashi said. She understood.

"I am ready this time sensei."

"Good. Because I won't hesitate to harm you now." She closed her eyes. Her sword light in her fingers. It was her friend. Together they could do great things. Together they would conquer their enemies.

"IYAH!" Hotarus eyes bolted open as metal clashed against metal, she swung round and caught her teacher off guard pointing the blade steadily in slicing distance of his throat. He smiled admirably.

"We are finished here." As she went to put the sword away he stopped her with a wave of his hand.

"Keep it."

Hotaru looked at Fireblade and then back to her teacher.

"Thank you." He nodded.

"You've earned it."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

After being called upon by Dr J Hotaru made her way to his office with haste, having no time to change. Her samurai sword was slung tightly around her back and she wore a pair of short black spandex shorts and a red tank.

Finally she got to the Lab, as usual not bothering to knock at the door and walked in.

Startled, she was met with a pair of ocean blue eyes. A familiar blonde now stared at her in surprise and she stared the same way back. She couldn't feel the need to be bitter now that she finally got to see him again..

"Hello..Quatre... ," She greeted as if it had been a long time…which it had. He nodded unsure of what to do. Now that he was much more tidy and clean Hotaru couldn't help but admire him. He was much more of a looker then she had given him credit for before…he wore a slightly open white camese and faded black jeans with dockers, a black necklace hung low around his neck and a very small gaged loop through his ear. But she had learned to control the gift of venus and this time she would not avail to its blush.

"Hello Hotaru. You seemed…to have grown.." He said looking at her with a secret smile. He wasn't very good at hiding it. Hotaru smirked and J cleared his throat from behind, rolling his eyes clearly implying that introductions were now _over._

"Master Winner is here to take you off on your first mission Tomoe. You seem to be ready." J stated eyeing her as if she smelled bad which was normal of him.

"This will be a ground mission, _lucky for you_, since your gundam is taking longer then we expected. Your job is simply this; eliminate any possible interferences while the others retain information on whereabouts to a new enemy alliance. Do you understand." Hotaru nodded.

"Affirmative." J tilted his head.

"Go then. And _don't_ come back if you want…"

Psh…bye to you too…

They left his office together, and Quatre was still looking at her oddly.

"What," she finally said laughing as they walked up the stairs. He seemed to come to his senses.

"N-nothing…its just..you seem rather different."

"I am," Hotaru replied quietly.

"I also..wanted to apologize for not contacting you sooner…you must've thought we had forgotten you." Hotaru passed him a slightly annoyed look .

UH. YEAH. Just a little..bit.

He gazed across at her sincerely as they seemed to have slowed down from walking and halted at the top of the stairs.

"I'm very sorry. We have all been.. caught up in our thoughts lately. I'm glad to have you with us now." Hotaru blushed this time, her eyes catching his and causing him to smile.

"I'm glad to be going." Quatre nodded and pulled her arm.

"Right. Let's do this then."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

AN: Like it? Bet you weren't expecting all that. I gave some personalities to the whole Doctor thing, i hate it when background characters aren't explianed enough in a story, then it only makes the situation seem fake. I also spiced Omashis character up my own way lol...I have no idea how he really is but when i saw his picture and short description I immediatley thought of that one Pommai dude from Kill BILL. Lol, air go- the stroking of the goatee. How are yall feeling about Jeremiah? Ok this one was even LONGER. Hope you guys liked it! Next chap will be up in a while. R&R love ya!


	9. First Mission

R&R DAMMIT. jk. Please review. :) Love ya!

Chapter nine: First Mission

"We're back." Quatre called as they rounded the corner, meeting up with the rest of the crew.

Standing by the open waste hangar, all four of the boys looked up, their friends platinum blonde head coming into view and he was not alone. Hotaru waved readily making her day view when their eyes met hers.

"Hey guys." She greeted, assuming an air of coolness. But it was hardly worth the effort.

Heero merely stared at her, looking neither happy nor displeased at seeing her. Very rude. But _very expected_. Trowa studied her new appearance with a thoughtful expression and gave her a small smile but further more remained silent.

Ah yes…and darling Wufei.- HE glared. Hotaru smirked, she had hoped for that much from him!

So I see even Wufei has missed me. How touching.

The only one that even remotely resembled a happy disposition and responded verbally was Duo, who was now grinning charmingly.

"Babe! If it's physically possible, you look even more stunning then the last time we saw each other! " She rolled her eyes to the American pilot who received disapproving looks from the rest of his fellow comrades. But she laughed nonetheless.

"Missed you too Duo."

"You look _great_," the American pilot rephrased as he studied her with playful eyes and Wufei muttered something about perverted bakas.

"Duo spare us the jokes for tonight, we have serious matters to attend to." Quatre said in a stern blunt tone. Duo shrugged he shoulders innocently.

Wufei folded his arms, his questioning gaze was now peering at the Katana slung across her back.

"Where did you get _that _onna ?" He said accusingly. Hotaru quirked her brow smugly in his direction.

"From my sensei, _Omashi _of course."

The Chinese's jaw nearly plummeted to the floor but he quickly recovered with an indifferent "_Hmpf, _I see."

"We should choose who's going to be driving now that everyone is here, so we can leave," Quatre suggested assiduously, glancing behind him.

Heero checked his watched and suddenly turned and stalked away into the hangar. A minute later he drove out in a sub terrain camouflage vehicle, the window rolled down on the drivers side. His head popped out and he frowned at everyone, though Hotaru realized frowning was probably as close to a normal expression she would ever receive from now on.

"I'm driving," He declared in monotone, " Get in."

Trowa opened the door and everyone slipped in, Quatre went around to sit in the front passenger. Everyone quickly strapped themselves in and Hotaru felt a sudden pulse reigning over the blood that coursed through her veins. This was it. This was the time to prove herself to them.

'They won't be ignoring you anymore. They won't forget you. They'll be watching your every move.' She chided to her self wisely.

Heero hit the gas and they were off.

The sun was starting to set. Meanwhile Hotaru sat in the middle between Wufei and Duo. Quatre glanced back at her and they smiled at each other. Hotaru watched as the sun streamed in behind his cute face, outlining him in a rim of dark gold. His eyes sparkled in an ardent glow and she admired their aquamarine color, her mind suddenly straying in recollection of when they had first met. It seemed so long ago, but that was silly because it had only been mere weeks since then. In that gloomy prison chamber. When they had all held so little hope…until she came along…'

He had been sad then, his face was set in an expression of graveness and misery. But his eyes, the same ones that attracted her attention now, had not changed a bit. He pulled something out of the glove department and turned in his seat, his aquamarine gaze meeting hers once more.

"Here. Now that your one of _us.._ you'll be needing this." he murmured smiling warmly.

Carefully he placed an automatic 9mm in her hand, he clicked on the safety.

O O O O O

She was smiling now.

She had changed. A lot. I tried hard not to seem obvious about it but it was true.

I hoped I had done a well enough job of not showing it. Her hair was now past her shoulders. I had also noticed earlier that the skin across her knuckles was ruff and caliced. She was beautiful. I had never had someone catch my attention the way she did. Come to think of it.. I had never had anyone catch my attention…at all. It was a foreign feeling.. It was not right to think it. In every way I could think of.. it was wrong. I'd remain quiet about my strange feelings. They would only get in the way. But.. The only sacred place that had gone untouched in this war…was my mind.

I could still have thoughts of her there..

A place where no one could find out…

And then maybe. Someday.

O O O O

"Thanks," she responded quietly with a grateful nod. Quatre turned ahead again. She slipped the gun into the belt across her waist. Wufei watched her all the while, his eyes slightly closed from the last piercing rays of light though his gaze still scrutinized her.

"Do you even know how to use that _correctly _?" He inquired shrewdly. Hotaru sighed.

"Well, for the past five weeks since I haven't had to see your _face_," She emphasized the word 'face' flippantly, savoring his now sour expression, "I've been working around heavy firearms. Therefore _Mr.Chang, _it would be reasonable to assume that a mere 9mm shouldn't be too much of a hassle." She turned and sent him a smart wink causing the Chinese boys blood to boil. She heard chuckles from the front passenger, Duo snickered next to her and Wufei shot him a nasty look before turning ahead. They continued down the dusty road.

"It's good to have you here," Duo said patting her shoulder. Hotaru smiled.

"Thanks."

O O O O

Six pilots squatted in stealth among the high grassy weeds.

The enemy territory was close on site. The 8 ft cement wall that barricaded the base was the only fortification standing in their way. Hotaru blew the platinum black wisps of hair out of her face and squinted hard. This wasn't going to be easy. Maybe that's why J had sincerely hoped she wouldn't be coming back… She hoped it wouldn't prove to be impossible so she could see the look on his face when she returned.

"Alright," said Heero quietly, " now that there's six of us we can split up evenly. This needs to go down as quietly as possible. "

"I call dibs on the babe!" said Duo.

"_Shut it _Maxwell," Wufei growled from the other side of the weeds.

Hotaru sat between Duo and Heero, Quatre leaning on Heeros right

leaving Wufei and Trowa taking up the rear.

Hotaru fixed her weight onto her side, turning in Heeros direction and lifting her belt. She pulled out her gun, clipped the safety off, and adjusted the trigger hold. She felt Heeros eyes watching her as she did this but her eyes remained still and concentrated on the weapon.

"No Wu-man! You shut up!," Duo quipped back, then running his hands through the front of his hair he smirked, "Hotarus with me."

"I'll take Hotaru," Quatre offered. Hotaru hid her grin with a veil of hair shielding her face. _They were fighting over her…how cute._

"_No. _Hotaru is going with me," Heero stated firmly. Well that changed things a bit…

She turned her head and saw Duo moping behind her. But she knew that a girl paired with Duo on a mission was probably not the best idea. The rest nodded in agreement.

"Quatre, you're with me then." Wufei called. Duo sulked further into the bush he lay on and waved his hands over head with exaggeration.

"_Yay. _It's me and T-man. The social butterfly." He mumbled not bothering to sound even remotely excited now.

Trowa merely shrugged at the orders. Then Heero leaned closer catching Hotarus attention.

"After we pass the barricade and get inside, I'll need you to stand guard outside the room. The others will be on the other side of the building scouting. If anything happens before we bomb the place I'll need you to hold them off until I get the information. Got it?" His cool breath blew harshly in her face but she tried not to seem intimidated.

"_Got it_." Heero nodded, and turned to the others giving a signal.

"You all have twenty minutes to be back here before detonation. Move out."

Hotaru pushed herself off the ground and followed Heero on her knees, he crawled five feet ahead of her towards the start of the sited territory. Looking over her shoulder she saw small flights of movement in farther directions to the east and then to the west, while she and Heero crawled straight north. The wind began to pick up, Hotaru smelt the wild musty scent of the earth under her knees and adrenaline began to pump freely through her veins.

My First mission..And with Heero..too. Alone. I better make this good. Proving myself is the only way I'll ever really gain their trust. Especially his. It's going to take a little more than talking to warm this guy up..

They hit stone. Heero hoisted himself from the ground and stopped at a low crouch. He turned to make eye contact with her, his eyes now the color of midnight in the darkness.

"I'll go over first. I'll give you the signal when to follow." He said spreading his fingers firmly into the stone ground below them.

Hotaru anticipated his next move. She craned her neck directly above them where an 8 foot barrier now stood. Lights flashed at intervals of twenty seconds or so, telling that there was patrol to be expected on the other side. But it was getting very dark now. The guard, unless light was shone upon the target wouldn't be able to see them passing. But the wall…It wasn't like wood..no creavices or small cracks for footing and grip. This would be a matter of pure height in jump and strength to get over. Sure. She could jump the distance. Now that she had enhanced her abilities with proper training, not to mention the gifts of the senshi. But could_ he?_

Suddenly Heero bent his shoulders towards the earth, crouched like a tiger and then with all the strength and sheer muscle his legs possessed, he launched himself vertical. His fingers barely found the wall. Getting a proper grip he immediately hauled his weight over and held down his hand. His hair fell into his face as his eyes squinted down at her.

"Now! _Hurry._"He hissed.

Hotaru knew what to do. Not bothering to aim for his hand she directed her speed towards the space next to him knowing she didn't have much time. She bent and sprung, easily catching the wall and pulling up her weight. She barely caught Heeros impressed expression before she was suddenly shoved by him and thrown over. Both teens tumbled towards the ground in a heap, missing the light of the watchtower by a mere second. Hotaru groaned.

"You were too slow. _Watch it _next time," she heard Heero whisper above her as he hauled his body off of hers glaring.

She moved her legs up and down to get feel back into them. He pulled her up roughly by the arms and quickly led her behind one of the large weapon cradles that were placed in stacks around each tower. Following him Hotaru looked ahead and saw that the base was actually quite small. But she suspected that most of it was underground. It would be only more difficult now to escape after Heero set the detonations to go off. Heero peered over the ledge carefully.

"It's clear. Follow me."

Quick and furtive they crept across the yard towards the nearest corner of the building. Heero stopped short as a black steal door came into view. There was a computer next to it. His fingers flew across the keys expertly. In a moment he had successfully hacked into the password and the door slid open. Carefully they moved in. The first thing Hotaru noticed was the smell. Like burnt rubber…the air was thick and full of it. She cringed. Heero crept along side the walls with his gun cocked and ready, the hallway was exceptionally dark and she followed only a step behind him. Her breath was getting shorter and shorter, and she struggled to calm herself. She couldn't believe this was her now. Months before, she would have been at home. With the senshi at one of their sleepovers or at Reis temple. Her only weapon would have been magic.

And now it was steel.

She clenched the gun harder between her hands.

They rounded several corners, all were deserted so she assumed this must be the back part of the building that they had discussed earlier. The part where only certain high ranks had access to.

Heero turned sharply to his right and a door slid open. Hotaru looked around as they entered the room, it was empty. The wall directly ahead of them was made of pure glass. A large window. And through it was a door to their destination. The computer deck. Heero crossed the room stopping at the door to turn around.

"Expect trouble. I _doubt _we went unnoticed when we crossed the wall." He said, his eyes staring at her face harshly.

Hotaru frowned feeling guilty and not knowing quite how to reply. But it seemed he didn't much _care_ for an answer..even if it were to be her last..

Any moment could be her last.

He just turned on his heel and left her. She watched as he sat down in the other room setting straight to work on the main hard drive .She contained herself with a shaky breath.

No time to get hurt feelings. You know better than that.

Hotaru looked around, her eyes cautious and not willing to shut for fear of what to expect. Maybe she wasn't ready…what if there was an ambush and there were too many?

She glared at her sign of weakness.

'Don't you go running scared. Your not weak. You're strong. Setsuna is bound to be watching…you must prove to her that your defending the powers of good. It's the only way.'

'But what is the right way…? 'She wondered.

_'For all I know I could be fighting for the enemy..'_

She decided to overlook that idea… for the moment. Too many important things going on..for example- the footsteps that were now _pounding_ down the hall way behind her. Hotaru sighed and closed her eyes as the door burst open with shouts. These would be members of the guard, and she knew they would want her alive and captive. No weapons of mass destruction would be involved here unless she fired first. She put the gun away, as more and more bodies entered the room. There were six men. She could tell by the rate of their footsteps. But their steps were too quick and shuffled…a true sign of inexperience and fear. _Omashi_ had taught her that.

This should go down fairly easy.

'Might as well show off what I got then..' She thought with a smirk, her first brave component charging at her with ruthless speed and no anticipation .

After all…_Heero _was probably watching.

She sidestepped the large 6'2 brute rounding on him and jumping into a speedy roundhouse kick. It hit him straight in the head and knocked him senseless. The next one approached more cautiously. He lunged left as a trick and rounded right but she eluded him. She jumped out with a straight vertical kick but to her surprise he caught it and held her captive while the others moved in to retain her. She grinned. Shoving her weight towards him, his grasp on her leg loosened and she tossed her body backwards doing a series of back handsprings until she had reached the far end of the room. Their faces were contorted with stress. Suddenly though, shouts came from the door and six more came through, one with a Jack stick. But before she could respond Heero was there next to her.

'Damn. He's a fast worker.'

"Take the right." He ordered giving the new company a death-glare. Noticing there were less on the right, the _weaker _ones too Hotarus eyes flashed on him insulted. But there was no time to lose. They separated.

Heero veered left to the door. The man with the weapon met him head on and rose his arm to strike. But that was a _huge _mistake. Heero caught the weapon and twisted the mans arm. He dropped to his knees, his hand lost the weapon. He was screaming and Hotaru gasped as Heero jerked his pressure upwards and the bone snapped through the skin. He was lethal. He took out the rest and Hotaru was almost taken out herself because she had been too busy watching his skill. Soon all that remained were half-conscious, bruised and battered bodies lying on the floor. Heero wasted no time, he clicked on his watch and lifted his arm to his mouth.

"Position?" A voice came in from the other line but there was commotion and static in the background. It sounded like Quatre. Hotaru was almost sure it was him.

"They pulled a Trojan Horse- There's about sixty or so."

Trojan horse?

That must mean an ambush Hotaru decided, moving closer and leaning on Heeros shoulder to hear more.

"Do you need us to go down there and get you?" Heero asked in monotone and Hotaru awaited the reply worriedly. It sounded like they were in trouble.

"No. Wufei and Duo already joined us. We'll be out in time."

"Out." Heero clicked the watch and looked behind him, but on noticing how close she was he back away a bit. He watched Hotaru catching her expression before she had a chance to compose it.

"They'll be _fine_." He said matter-of-factly. Perhaps this was daily for them.. Or perhaps saying Heero was heartless and could care _less _about the lives of his fellow teammates was just an understatement.

Hotaru hoped he was right.

They left the room immediately after that, no longer caring about running into more soldiers. As they ran back the way they came, Heero would place small sucular patches of some sort across the walls, that turned bright red. Hotaru realized they were bombs. But they seemed so _small_…would they be enough to completely destruct the entire building? Well, she'd soon find out..

Hotaru was pulled away from her deep thoughts when she heard shouts ahead of them. Mimicking Heero, she pulled her gun out. They had reached a crossing in the halls where the shouts came to an end but it was just the others. Duo rounded the corner first, sweat running down his forehead and his braid was swinging wildly behind him. Trowa and Wufei tied together next, Wu-fei sporting a bloody mouth and Trowa was holding his arm. Quatre pulled up the rear and they all met in the center.

"Did you get the codes?," Quatre panted with his hands on his knees gazing up at the Perfect Soldier. Heero pulled the disc out .

"The bombs are set. We have exactly seven minutes to get the hell out of this place before it blows. Let's get to it."

With that they all turned and headed straight following Heero. Hotaru was amazed at how concentrated and serious they were. Even Duo. Her trip to la la land however was short lived- Wufei turned around and came back. He grabbed the girls shoulders and shook her viciously from her stupor.

"What the hell is wrong with you! You want to stay here and get _blown up_?," He yelled shoving his face into hers.

Hotaru gasped, her eyes were wide at the spiteful anger and disbelief that shone in his eyes. Before he turned away from her Hotaru saw something else too. Something she was probably supposed to miss. _Disappointment. _

"_Common_ and keep _with _us next time," he scolded ahead of her. She ran full out after him and eventually they joined the others.

This mission was turning out to be more of a regret then an excitement, because her mistakes kept adding up.

Heero looked behind him at Hotaru and their eyes met. He was glaring at her with an expression of absolute annoyance. She immediately looked away. Seeing Heeros hostility, Quatre glanced back as they turned the last corner.

"Oh there you guys are!" He yelled with relief, sirens through the base were going off, shouts and calls were close behind them.

Wufei growled something under his breath.

She definitely had lost all chance of gaining some respect. At least for tonight...

Pull your head out Hotaru! If anything else happen you better be the first to react.Be strong you're better then this!! She mentally hissed.

When they reached open sky the first thing she saw were the bright lights. The lights of the towers were centered on them. And their goal was _not_ to take captives anymore. The enemy was firing. The five boys dove for cover and Hotaru didn't hesitate out stupidity this time. She somersaulted and dove towards her first available location for cover, a smaller box, about the size of a large screen T.V. to her right.

Hotarus breath was held in tight, as sounds of hard ammunition blared all around her. How much time did they have left?… How much did it _matter_…

Did they even have a chance now to get back over the wall?

Hotarus eyes suddenly searched around frantically and she glanced across the yard. About ten feet away she saw all five boys behind another crate. She gazed at them miserably, ducking her body further towards the ground cursing all the while.

"This is the worst you've _ever_ done on a mission. You are a pathetic excuse for a soldier and you've only gone and further proved it! GOD DAMN IT. _Why_ are you even _over here_?? You should have dove left!" She whispered fiercely pounding her fist into the bottom of the box. The wood broke easily from the force of her anger.

Her eyes squinted as she leaned closer to see what was inside. She saw the butt of a large Copper Nose. And hope seemed to arise again, as a brilliant idea formed in her mind.

"A _missile sniper.._. Now I can work with _that_."

And for all the others knew…she had dove right on purpose…this was her chance. She smirked.

'It's Trigger time.'

O O O O

"What in the world IS SHE DOING over there!" Wufei asked furiously, yelling over the thundering sound of enemy firing. Heero and Duo were both firing back at the soldiers in the towers but they were roughly out of range. Duo cursed under his breath and pulled out his last Magazine, looking at it. He and Heero exchanged looks.

"What are we gonna do He-man?" Duo asked carefully.

Heero glared at them all and turned away, the sounds around him and the bullets put to slow motion. Everything seemed to be closing in. But this was his job. To do well under pressure. No. Not well-_ Perfect._

To tell the others what to do when they thought there was nothing left.

But that was the thing.

He didn't have any answers. Not _this_ time. He scourged through his mind furiously for any ideas but his noble line of leadership had seemed to run dry…for the night..

What _could _he say? They were all looking at him. Hopeful that he would have the answers. _Resort to the Perfect Soldier- yes he will most certainly know the way.._

But the answer was obvious. And the odds were down.

They had pitiful 9mm's and the enemy had _miniguns. 'M134. 50 caliber by the looks of the holes being sent through this crate' _Heero thought as he glared at the dirt._ 'Dammit! Why didn't we come more prepared? I should've had a back up plan for something like this. What the fuck is wrong with me?'_ He looked at the others again. But their eyes were no longer on him.

"We should have never brought her. We should have _never_ let her come with us." Wufei said slowly, his eyes averted from the battle to the girl that now seemed to burrow herself towards the ground. Heero glanced at Quatre and saw that his hands were clenched in his shirt. He knew what caused him to worry.

"We have to go get her. She wasn't prepared for this mission. None of us were!"

"Yeah no shit Captain obvious," Duo said in between shots, "_Damn_," he cursed throwing his mag shell, "I'm out."

Heero had run out long before him, the others as well. Quatre ignored Duos sorrow mode. He turned towards Heero his eyes shining.

"I have one more mag, here. Take it. If you can hold them off I'll crawl across and get Hotaru then-"

"Then what! We can all be on our merry way and climb over the wall? _Come off it, _Quatre this is done. Unless anyone has some smart ideas." The Chinese snapped. Duo sighed looking up once more. Suddenly his eyes got wide.

"Guys! _Look_- she's up to something!" The boys eyes snapped back towards their newest companion. Wufeis eyes narrowed.

"What is she..-"

Bang.

A big one too.

At first Heero thought the whole base had gone up in smoke from the detonations. He covered his ears at the piercing sound of the explosion, but when he looked down and saw that his body was still in tact not to mention the others he realized it was something else. Confused he looked up and stifled an emotion of surprise.

Hotaru was kneeling on one knee, with an large missile sniper slung over her left shoulder, a Copper Head. She was firing missile after missile, the thunder and radiation from each attack made his chest rumble. The earth shook beneath them and the boys were covering their ears in awe.

"Where did she get that!" Wufei bellowed in shock. The only thing Heero could still hear was Duos outrageous laughter. The 03 pilot had the cheesiest grin stuck on his face.

"That babe is _insane!_" He cheered her on as the rest watched, unable to do anything else. Slowly the path was beginning to get clearer and clearer. But it wouldn't stay that way for long. Through a brief reload intermission on the enemies part, the boys crawled quickly over to her side. In the brightness of the tower lights Heero saw her shoulder was stained with blood, mostly bruised though. She had been much too small to operate a machine like that. And she didn't have the proper dressing for it either. Her black long sleeved top was ripped and bloody where her skin appeared severly rashed and welted at the shoulder. She gasped for breath before she spoke.

"You guys get over the wall, I can hold them off and then I'll follow." Wufei shook his head.

"You aren't strong enough to operate that gun safely. I'll do it," Wufei said gazing at her shoulder. Heero noted the surprising absence of hostility in his voice and the more gentle tone he was using…he had known his Chinese comrade for a long time, they had faced many battles together and it was very unlike him to want to save a life he thought he was inferior to.

But then again…she _had_ just saved their lives.

"Common babe let me help you up." Duo pushed his head under her loose arm and helped her to her feet. The rest nodded at the agreement. Heero started to leave with the others who were scurrying across the yard toward the wall. But before he left he turned to his friend.

"Don't be late Wufei."

He ran full out as the firing started up again. The loud abrasive sound of the cannon gun filled the air and Heero struggled as he reached the base of the wall. He bent and jumped up catching himself and waiting to adjust his grip. Another explosion caught his attention, screams went up in the air as three men threw themselves from the broken tower now crashing in flames towards the ground.

"Wufei NOW!" He yelled back.

The boy threw the gun aside and ran with fleeting haste towards the wall. A bullet caught him in the shoulder, he staggered but continued forward. He was getting slower. Too slow. Heero yelled angrily and lowered himself back over the wall so that he was hanging on it's ledge again.

He wouldn't let him die. Not when they were so close..to victory.

"Grab my leg!" He called down, Wufei struggled for his strength and used one arm instead, his good arm. His grip was firm and Heero looked up and breathed. He clenched his teeth with a growl, desperate for extra strength, any that he could muster.

'Do it. Now.'

He hauled them both up onto the wall, pulling his friend up carefully. Wufei jumped to the other side and staggered towards the weeds. Heero checked his watch and his eyes widened.

10.…9.…8.…

He tossed himself into the air…for a moment he flew…and then he landed with a hard thud into the musty dirt.

4.…3.…2...

Run. Run. Run.

1...

0. _Boom._

_O O O O _

Hotarus eyes lolled around warily in their sockets and her head rested on Duos shoulder. Fatigue had swept over her coy little friend as well, his head was lightly propped on top of her own. What was most odd was not the position of her and the American pilot, but the one she and Wufei were in. Wufei lay across all three of their laps, her Duo and Trowa. Hotaru laughed inwardly as she looked down at the bitter face of her most favorite pilot.

Wow..I never would've thought that Wufei's ass would be sitting in my lap someday..

Quatre was hunched over in the front passenger, clearly spent from exhaustion. But Heeros body was merciless to the power of fatigue. He was bruised, cut and _pissed _as usual..and he was still pushing 80 miles per hour as they breezed by on the road. Hotaru cringed at the loud annoying hiss that protruded from the Chinese's mouth, Trowa pulled his fingers back and sighed irritated.

"I have to get it out Wufei. The longer it's in there, the more blood you lose." He admonished firmly, much to the other boys distain. Hotaru pulled off her belt and looked over to where Wufeis head sat, against Trowas legs. His eyes told her they expected a look of smugness from her, that she had managed to stay _mostly_ unscathed and he hadn't. She turned his bitterness away with a look of sincerity.

"Bite down on this." Trowa watched their moment together with thoughtful eyes. Wufei eyes looked at the belt in her hand and then back at her, his expression changed.

"It'll help." Hotaru insisted quietly.

Reluctantly he nodded and took it. Hotaru closed her eyes and tried to sleep despite Wufeis hisses and muffled yells when Trowa set to work on his bullet wound again. When it was finally done and Wufeis arm was securely wrapped and bandaged, Trowa sighed and rubbed his temples.

Why did his friend have to be so stubborn? He had had worse wounds during times at the _circus_ when Catherine had made mistakes.. but _he _never put up such a fight..Hotarus eyes wondered around in every direction under her lids suffering to try and finda moment of rest.

"You did good."

Everyone looked up at this. It was Wufei. And he was talking to Hotaru. She didn't want to play the victim but she had to be _honest _with herself.

"No I didn't. I put Heero and myself in jeopardy at the wall, and I was being _stupid _when we were in the hall." She answered indifferently.

"Yes," he replied in agreement his eyes neither hard nor soft, "But still. Overall. What you did back there made up for your mistakes." Heero watched her from the rearview, his arm resting against the window ceil, scraped bloody knuckles lay supportively against his cheek.

"Everyone makes mistakes." He said.

At this her eyes flashed to his in the reflection, but as soon as they met he looked away. Hotaru watched the back of his head perplexed. It was quiet for a moment. No one knew how to react to Heeros statement.

"Except _you_ He-man." Someone said with a little too much sincerity.

Duo must've been awake. When Hotaru turned her head, he was sitting up in his seat brightly. One of his arms was draped over her shoulder and his eyes were wide awake and locked with Heeros. She watched Heeros face through the mirror and saw that he was smirking.

"Except me." Heero murmured.

Quatre laughed from the front seat, holding his head up for the first time and looking at Heero with a smile.

Trowa joined in next.

Then Wu-fei.

Then Duo.

And her.

She didn't know why they all began to laugh…as the dusty road windled on further into the night and Heero followed it, his eyes glowing. Maybe it was the joke. Or maybe..it was for their lives.The fact that they had come out on top, together too. But one thing was sure.. In this moment, Hotaru was happy to have made friends in them.

Finally the vehicle swerved off the road, and the base was now in site. Hotaru couldn't believe the happiness she felt at seeing the place that _annoyed_ her most. But it _was_ home she supposed…

Some things can always change.

Quatre rolled the window down when she got out of the vehicle.

"I'll call you. Promise." He said with a secret smile she was only too happy to reply to.

Heero suddenly must've felt an urge then to become his normal self because he hit the gas and the last two things Hotaru saw before they left into the night was Quatre turning around angrily at Heero and Duo making love sounds through the window. She couldn't help but grin as she limped toward the front gate. However happiness doesn't last forever..

Hotarus expression of happiness faded into one of shock when she looked up.

It was in the dead of night now. And she did not stand alone.

A long awaited visitor moved out of the shadows. The Magenta jewel in her staff gleamed as moon beams of light reflected it from behind…and the renown shape of a sailor fuku was recognized. Hotarus eyes became dark when she heard the voice of her new company.

"_Hello_ _Hotaru._ Have you been a good girl?" Hotaru swallowed hard.

It was Setsuna.

O O O O

A.N. hey people! Sorry it took so long. School Finals are the worst. Hope this was a good one worth while. There will be more this break I promise! Little romance in here too...but i was tricky with it's meaning...those of you who are smart will understand what i mean by that. hehehe ok r&r!!!


	10. A visit and a suggestion

Chapter 10: A visit and a suggestion

"Well it took you long enough," Hotaru said, having utilized the silence to her advantage to compose herself. The stars were coming out now, and the sky had turned black but Hotaru could still see the expression on keepers face. It was blank.

"I had more important matters to attend to first." The woman replied coolly.

"So I see. The life of a sailor senshi is hardly worth notice over other matters…much less one from the Planet Saturn, ne?" Setsunas face hardened under it's smooth mask.

"You know, just because I haven't been here to guide you and watch you physically, doesn't mean I couldn't watch you from afar." Her sapphire gaze was no longer on Hotaru, but up in the sky.

"The galaxy has eyes..you know." She said pensively. Hotaru rolled her eyes, hardly retaining herself from a snort.

"Whatever. I'm not going to stand out here in the cold for one of your metaphorical rantings. Either you came here for a reason or you're just here to _rub _it all in. That being the case I would highly appreciate it if you'd just _leave_."

Hotaru was surprised at how harsh and quick her words poured from her mouth, and she wasn't very inclined to stop herself either. If Setsuna had been up there in her little misty hallway watching her this entire time she damn well should've had the courtesy of informing her! All this time. Almost two months away from home, away from word of Serena and the others. Hotarus reflected on her bitterness…it was the same feeling she had felt back in the dojo, only now the sight of her friends face seemed to revoke it even more.

"You've changed here. I can tell. However this little _attitude_ you've developed is far from an improvement- which is what you were sent here for in the _first place_. So drop it Hotaru. Or my report to Serena will not be so pleasant."

"Well what do you want to know then?" Hotaru hissed impatiently, "I've been made into a Pilot and I've made friends. I'm almost positive I'm not on an enemy side."

"Yes, yes I know all of this," Setsuna waved her hand with a lack of interest, " However while I've been evaluating…there are certain things that caught my attention. One in particular- are these _boys_. Quatren and Jeremiah." She finished the last part with a look of dissaproval. Hotaru almost smirked despite her mood.

"Quatre. His name is _Quatre, _not Quatren." She corrected. Setsuna ignored her.

"Hotaru you do understand that if you were to succeed in your mission, you _won't _be staying here. Kissing…in a cockpit and then flirting with the other will not get you anywhere you want to be. It would only make it harder on you if you were to return home-"

"Oh and _you_ would know wouldn't you?" She seethed. "Since you find it _so _hard to say goodbye to people." Setsunas eyes darkened a fraction.

"It was not my choice to send you here Hotaru. It is my job to comply to my Princesses wishes." She replied calmly, turning her back.

"Besides your life as of now is forfeit. Unless you prove yourself otherwise."

She started walking and Hotaru trudged along behind her, folding her arms and an annoyed look appeared on her face. She was tired. Hungry. Hardly in the mood for a visit from the person she regarded with the least amount of respect.

"You know…I still don't understand." Hotaru said after awhile, shoulder to shoulder with her older companion. Setsuna sighed.

"I know you don't, Hotaru. None of us really do." Hotaru looked up slightly surprised at her unanimous reply. Setsuna continued on her own accord.

"You were nine years old when it first happened. When I knew there was something else inside of you other then the normal _Senshi light_. There…was a darkness in you. It fed off of all of your emotions. Most of which were good..but some were not. Whenever you'd get angry.. do you remember how your adopted parents would immediately try to calm you?" Hotarus eyes gazed out over the endless midnight blanket that hung over the sky, her mind going back in reflection of what used to be. Yes…she remembered. It had been so long ago. The memory was almost out of reach but she remembered.

"I was sick," she whispered, her feet coming to a halt. "I was walking after school. There was a youma. She was trying to kill an old man..but I _killed her_ first…before Serena came. I don't know what happened to the old man..Michuru and Haruka-papa came and took me away. What happened to him? Setsuna _what happened_ to the old man?" She asked, pain entering her eyes. When Setsuna turned her head and their gazes met, Hotaru stiffled a gasp of horror. And she no longer needed an answer.

"So it's true. I am evil." She said simply.

"No. You're not. Not all hope is lost in you Hotaru. Not yet.," Setsuna answered grasping her shoulder. "Something will happen before the end. Something terrible. It will test you beyond all strength and will.. you can imagine. But if you should succeed…You will have proven yourself Hotaru. You could come home." Hotaru shook her head.

"What if I should fail? I know that power is still there.. If it were to be unleashed there's no telling how long it would take me to lock it all in again.."

"That is why you are here. When you are in battle Hotaru, look around you. This world has seen hell in all shapes and forms. Every second you stand here on its surface..you may not feel it but it is testing your inner strength. You are learning to _tame_ that part of yourself. Even as we speak." Setsuna held her staff towards the clouds and studied it closely. She sighed.

"I must leave you now. You have been doing well Hotaru, but you could do much better. This mission requires perseverance and resistance against _all _temptations_. Some _are not evil but they will give you nothing in the end. Nothing but a.."

Hotaru eyed her suspiciously.

"Give me _what_?" She insisted even when Setsunas body began to fade into mist.

Her eyes shone with deliberate meaning.

_"A broken heart." _

The words echoed in her ears swaying with the mist and dancing around her until all faded away into dust again.Hotaru stared at the ground, her vision stirred with vertigo.

"What did she mean by that?" Hotaru mused quietly. Setsuna was afterall a phycic of a sort.. Was it possible that she had looked into her future and saw something..? Or someone?

_'Well it seems Setsuna will be doing a lot more snooping then I expected.'_ She smirked and ran her hands through her hair, she wasn't going to be fooled by Setsuna trying to get all heart-to-heart with her 'Why not put on a show for her? Love is a _petty thing_. But simple infatuation and sexuality can't possibly cause me to be unworthy.. let her watch. _See_ if I care.'

With that she headed back towards the base.

O O O O O O O O

A small poof of an explosion sounded in one of the office corners and a girl jumped back, accidentally tipping over the rest of the test tubes on the corner of the table. The green acidic slime seeped through the well tarnished tile on the floor. Carefully she stepped away from it so it wouldn't come in contact with her shoes.

Ami rubbed her temples warily.

She had been working on this simple formula for three weeks now! Of course she had completed other necessary formulas in the process, sending them down to technicians but this was one of the few formulas she had left and she just couldn't seem to complete it. She reached over her desk and pulled out the fire extinguisher, the chemicals were hardly adequate to stop the acid from burning craters into the floor but it would have to suffice she thought to herself. The blue haired genius was quite oblivious to the atmosphere around her now, and had it not been for the sound of familiar laughter she wouldn't have bothered to look up.

Her azure eyes searched over the faces of her fellow workers until she saw who it was. Hotaru and the blonde boy known as Quatre were making their way through the laboratory, in the direction of Dr.J's office. Hotaru was giggling and shoving him playfully, but Quatre merely smirked and wrapped an arm around her shoulder pulling her back to him.. laughing as well. Ami didn't realize she was frowning deeply until a feeling of jealousy roused her to her senses. They had been sharing an inside joke or something…but it seemed they had become quite close after her first mission. Ami searched for her reason stubbornly.

' You're just upset that you can't be out there joining her…you're stuck in here all day with no friends and no company. Don't take it out on anyone though, it's not _their_ fault. Keep to yourself Ami, Hotaru is obviously making progress with her social skills here and you shouldn't be in any hurry to prevent that from happening.' She scolded. But what if there was something else there..? Ami looked up again and watched as the two Pilots heads went out of site. The touching seemed friendly enough.. But perhaps that idea was one sided..

'Wait a second…where do you come off? Wasn't it you who was encouraging her to like Quatre? And what does it matter anyway! So what if they are together..it's none of your business.' With that in mind the scientist turned around and stumbled into her chair miserably and set back to work on the formula for Hotarus Gundam.

'I wonder what she'll name it..'

O O O O O O O O

"No I did not! It was a sweeper, that's why he was on the floor. I Wasn't wiggiling.." She mumbled, blushing.

Quatre rolled his eyes the other direction innocently.

"Looked like some type of _worm_ tactic to me." Hotarus mouth popped open insulted but the two still strode on, their arms linked, through the strict little leeway between each lab station.

"Ok Mr. I'm the best-at-_everything, _let's see you pull a sweeper on a fat guy like that." Quatres shoulders shook from hidden laughter, but he still managed to give her that teasing little smirk.

"I never said that I could do it better! I was simply giving you a bit of constructive criticism. " He replied holding his hands up to pledge his honesty. His smirk gave him away though. Hotaru laughed dryly.

"Pff. Fine! You wanna see worm! I'll _show_ you worm!" She held on to him playfully trying to trip him. Quatre stumbled and dogged her arms laughing. Hotaru finally cornered him against the office door, he was grinning at her daring her come at him again but their play time was cut short when the door opened.

Hotaru stopped laughing and covered her mouth to keep from doing it again.

"Common Hotaru give me your best shot." Quatre said, arms out.

"Ahem." Someone cleared their throat, Quatre turned around surprised.

"Oh. Good morning sir." He said apologetically. J shook his head at the sight of them.

"I knew I heard teenage _ruckus _out here. In my office. Now." He opened the door wider and Hotaru exchanged a wry smile with her friend before they both went through.

They sat down on the edge of the fusty old chairs, the small office smelling hard of cigar and tobacco as usual. Hotaru hoped this wouldn't take long. She waited for the Doctor to sit back down impatiently.

J lit a cigar and sighed, smoke blowing out in a grey puff.

"Report."

Quatre spoke first.

"Mission completed. The base was confined by an electric fence, we had Duo malfunction its E.M. Pulse system. Heero went in for the programs. We held the main guard at bay. Trowa is in the infirmary right now though, his injuries became slightly infected..it was after all a three day mission.."

J nodded for him to continue. Quatre reached into his pocket.

"Here are the nano disks."

"What is the condition of that area?" Hotaru took the liberty of replying this time.

"Annihilated. All ten thousand five hundred square feet of it." J eyed her with loathing. He went on nonetheless.

"Well it seems OZ is starting to get rather quiet for now..They sent half their armies to terrorize other colonies in Sub-Space. Consequently their barracks are half full and their bases _weak_. We shall use this to our advantage, " He said folding his hands with a crude smile.

"But for now..we too shall remain quiet. I will inform you of your next mission when the time comes. Till then you are free to intermit to other locations. Hotaru," His eyes landed on the girl.

"You are free to go as well." Hotaru shook her head.

O O O O O O O O O

A small wince appeared on the former circus clowns face when the young nurse rubbed her fingers against his wrist. Three of his other companions stood near him while he sat on the edge of the table, his shirt in his lap. His abdomen coiled in pain as he sucked in a breath. The nurse had curly red hair that hid her face when she lowered it for inspection on his wounds.

"Are you sure that doesn't hurt much? No dizziness…constant throbbing?" She asked. Trowa saw Wufei fold his arms and sigh next to him, annoyed. He looked back at the nurse politely.

"Yes. I'm sure. It's just sprained. I think I'll be fine." He answered. The nurse stood up and grabbed her clip board, eye brows arched uncertainly as she wrote.

"Alright…if that's what you say. Well I did all I could on your other wound, the cut is very deep. You had scar tissue growing rapidly underneath and above the mussel but with proper stretching and healing that should go away on it's own."

She tapped the chair and the surface beneath it glided open and retrieved it back into the floor.

"Don't strain your flexibility though" she added with a wink. Trowa wiped his brow of sweat with his good wrist.

"I won't Miss Une. Thank you." With that the nurse left, and no sooner had she gone did Wufei snort loudly with distain.

"Stupid…Hypochondriacal onnas.. Always looking for more things to keep us staying _longer_…" He mumbled. Duo rolled his eyes at the statment while Trowa pulled his shirt back on. Heero leaned against the wall near the door and said nothing.

"So where did Quatre and Hotaru head off to anyway?" Trowa asked, pulling his elbow carefully throw the whole so that his wrist wouldn't be pulled.

'I guess this means no tumbling for a while..' He thought to himself sadly.

"To report the status of our mission." Heero said in monotone. Duo laughed dryly.

"_Yeah right_. They're probably off in a cot somewhere making out. " Wufei smirked.

"Quatre does seem to be spending a lot more time then necessary with the little _onna_. You think we should say something to him?" He directed this question towards Trowa, knowing Heero could care less how Quatre spent his time- much less _who_ he spent it with. Trowa shook his head, his green eyes gazing at his arms thoughtfully.

"No. Quatre knows better then to get involved with one of his own."

"Yeah but does_ she_?" Wufei asked in turn his arms folded skeptically.

"It doesn't look like she'd care much anyway," Duo said adding in his two sense, "But could you blame Q-man? Hotaru's a _babe_."

"Duo please..not right now," Trowa said holding his head. He had an ear splitting headache for some reason. He turned to Wufei.

"Besides, I don't think he'd invite her to live with us if it would cause emotional.._complications_ in the future." Everyone's backs straightened at this, even Heero had to look up.

"What!" Duo exclaimed, "You mean to say that Fireflys gonna be roomies with us?"

Wufei stared at Trowa in disbelief, but Trowa merely nodded. His braided friend hooted at the air and grinned.

"A female in the house-Now _that's_ what I'm talking about!"

"Shut up." Heero ordered looking clearly annoyed. Duo lowered his voice glaring at him.

"Fine, _jeeze_. What's gotten into you? It's not like they're getting _married_ or anything."

Heeros steely prussian blue eyes found the door and he turned back towards the others.

"Common. They'll be back soon. Let's meet them at the front."

O O O O O O O O O O

"Thanks for the permission…really, but I'll be staying here. It's not like I have anywhere else to go," Hotaru replied. "I don't know my way around the cities any-"

"Actually.." Quatre interrupted standing from his seat. He passed her a tentative smile before continuing. "J.. I'd like to have permission to take Hotaru with us from now on..if she's willing. That way she won't have to stay here all the time." Hotarus ears perked up at this.

"Wait..wait wait. You mean to come _live_ with you?" She asked trying not to look flabbergasted. His eyes suddenly pinned hers, and a spark of sincerity ignited in them that caused her to feel a shrill sensation in her throat. His lips parted as he stared at her.

"Yes, of course Hotaru. With _all_ of us." Hotaru melted on the spot, she waited until she was positive her words wouldn't stutter or slur..she didn't want to sound drunk or giddy. But this took a while.

"Well?" J barked irritated at the period of quietness. Quatre stood waiting.

"Ok." She answered. His face lit up, causing her to stir once more.

J eyed the exchange between the two, his brows hunched over in a frown.

"No _funny business_ either, you two. I want that house strict and clean. That means _separate_ beds."

Both teens glared at him in horror. Hotaru covered her eyes with her hand because Quatres mortified face was the shade of a red balloon.

"_D-doctor!_ There is absolutely nothing to be reminding us about…Please.." He begged hoping he wouldn't have to hear any more of it. J grumbled something under his breath, his eyes glinted with amusement but neither of the flustered teens took notice.

"Fine. Permission granted. You can leave now." They took none of their sweet time getting out of his office, for fear he would lecture them more about _it. _

'Next thing you know he'll be handing us..' Hotaru gulped, ' _Protection.'_

Hotaru imagined the scene in her mind and it was terrifying. Quatre coughed next to her. 

"Don't tell our braided friend about that whole conversation ok?"

Hotaru snorted.

"Do I look crazy to you? We'd never hear the end of it!" They both laughed, back to normal again until someone stumbled into them.

Hotaru held the person up before they fell. She grinned happily.

"Amis! What are you up to?" Quatre helped Ami to stand straight though it was hardly necessary. Ami looked away from him shyly, keeping her eyes strictly on her friends face.

"Nothing. I was just going down to the technicians lab to turn a couple formulas in." Hotaru nodded.

"Ami you know Quatre right?" Ami nodded chancing a short glance his way and a polite smile.

"Yes we've met." Quatre said looking away.

" She's in charge of making all the formulas for my Gundam," Hotaru supplied, looping her arm with Amis who stood hunched over like a mouse.

Hotaru was unaware of the mysterious tension Ami felt when under the blondes curious gaze, but he wasn't. He looked away respectfully although he secretly wondered why she was so reserved and uncomfortable around him.

"Well I…I'm rather b-busy so if you'll excuse me-" Ami fished her arm out of Hotarus grasp and booked it towards the other side of the room. Hotaru frowned. She had almost forgot!

"Amis! Hold on- wait!" She called. Ami turned around and waited.

"I'll meet up with you and the others, ok Quatre?" Quatre nodded glancing in Amis direction before walking off. Hotaru approached her friend cautiously. This wasn't going to be easy.. Ami already seemed in an odd mood as it was.

"There's something I have to tell you.." Hotaru started. Amis face became calm suddenly and she managed a smile.

"You're dating him aren't you." Hotaru gasped.

"What?- No! No.." She shuffled her feet. "But he kind of asked me to _move i_n with them." Amis eyes widened in surprise.

"And your going?" She accused in disbelief. Hotaru sighed feeling obligated. People passed around the two, passing them nosy looks and glares because they were in the way of traffic. Hotaru knew Ami would be taken off guard by it…but she hadn't expected her to be moody.

"Well I want to..It would give me a chance to know them all better..but- but I _won't_ if you don't want me to.."

"What are you talking about- of course I want you to. You should." Ami said turning away and stalking off. Hotaru glared and followed.

"If your mad about it you shouldn't try to hide it. So cut the act Ami I know that was_ fake_." Ami turned on her with stony eyes.

"Don't accuse me of feeling something I'm not. It's not like you can do anything around here anyway. Go. Find something useful to do. This is a mission. Not a vacation." Hotaru arched back for a moment a look of hurt evident in her features but she saved face the moment it occurred.

"Fine…I'll go then." She turned her back and walked towards the stairs. Ami winced as she watched her go.

"Hotaru wait." She said loudly. Before her friend could even come back she ran up to her and hugged her.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean it like that." Her friend patted her back and sighed.

"It's ok. It's just…I never get to see you anymore." Ami looked up, Hotaru was shocked to find tears in her eyes.

"I know. I always feel so left behind when you leave with them. But…I won't be bitter I promise. You should go." She sniffed and wiped her eyes.

"You better hurry and go get your stuff," She said with a laugh that sounded more like a sob, "That Chinese guy doesn't look very patient."

Hotaru laughed as well, but before she left she pulled her friend into another tight hug. That moment she knew they had fully rifted apart.

"Thanks for all your help on this Ami. …I'll see you soon.." She pulled away. Ami watched her as she left.

"See you soon…" She replied quietly. Then as if nothing had ever happened she turned on her heel and went back to work.

O O O O O O O O O

A.N. Short chappie. hmm..seems like Quatre is getting a little intimate with someone. But what do i know lol..nothing! Anyway!Finally we can get to the good stuff. :P

R&R PLZZZ.


	11. Changes

Chapter 11: The Humble Abode

"Something on your mind Hotaru?" Quatre asked placing a hand on her shoulder. The rest had been very quiet ever since we had left main base. By their conspicuous glances..and Duos secret little smirks at Quatre she wondered what was on their minds. She had been silent throughout the entire trip, gazing out the window. When she turned around to look at him his eyes were gentle and concerned. She passed him a reassuring smile.

"I'm fine. Just really tired from that whole three day thing."

"Tell me about it." Duo groaned in agreement, massaging his neck on the other side of the seat.

Rashid had ordered a limo to pick them up, she had been surprised but she had heard about Quatre coming from good money. And if he had servants like this one, apparently it was _very_ good money indeed. His father had been a well known aristocrat, and when he died all of his possessions and estates had been passed down to his only son. She wondered what the rest of Quatres twenty nine sisters had thought of that.. But that wasn't really what was on her mind.

Parting with Ami and the others hadn't gone as well as she had hoped. Especially with Jeremiah.

O o o o o Flashback o o o o O

I packed my bags quickly, so as not to keep the others waiting. Une and the gang had been quite somber at hearing of my leave, I felt regrettable at watching their faces so downcast- Unes most of all though.

"Ah shit. I'm acting all foolish and depressed. We'll see you from time to time, it's not like your moving to Geneva! And you know how to use the phone too right?" She had teased. I promised to keep in contact with all of them.

As I packed the last of my stuff there was a knock on the door. I glanced at it curiously, thinking Ami was back again to say goodbye. When I opened it I was shocked at what I found there instead. Jeremiah. I shouldn't have stood so close to the door when I opened it, because now we were inches apart and I couldn't back away without seeming stupid. We tended to do that a lot..

He looked adorable too, even with his sad expression his lips set into something that resembled a pout. He sighed staring at me and trying to repress the full magnitude of his frown.

"Hey," he said.

"Hi." I poked my head out the door and then back at him frowning.

"How did you get in here?," I asked thrown off guard as I put one and two together. Those were coded doors. To get access would mean you'd have to know the code…and _that_ would mean..

"You left your front door open. I saw you coming this way and I thought I'd come and say hi," He answered simply, " I haven't seen you in a while. So…Where've you been?" I turned away and walked back towards the bed continuing my packing.

"I've been going out now. On missions. Well _ground _missions anyway."

He must've nodded because he didn't say anything else. We had grown so close lately. He knew there was still an attraction there.. But I didn't know if I could handle confronting that place with him again..not with what Setsuna had said and not now that Quatre was there..The silence was eating me. I wasn't sure if he had left or was just too upset to speak. I turned around opening my mouth to speak.

"Listen.I know you've heard about me lea-" He had been right behind me the whole time, and before I really had the chance to speak he cut me off with the pressure of his lips. It was not a soft endearing kiss, but an urgent, demanding one. I should have shoved him away, this was supposed to be a friendly relationship. But somehow the more he kissed me, coaxing me with his rough lips, to reply, the more I found that secretly I still couldn't help but want it. I wanted it badly. I wrapped my arms around his neck, granting him the next move which he was overjoyed to give. Easily he pulled me up, gripping me by my thighs and both of us tumbled onto the bed. He moved on top of me, kissing my lips and then my neck. He pulled me closer to him and positioned himself directly over me, his weight causing my chest to heave. The lower his kisses went..the more awakened...and afraid I felt. This was going too far. I knew that..but pleasure was racking its way from my lungs to my throat as he shifted against me suggestively and I suddenly felt the urge to scream, and laugh and cry out. But i knew better then to let this go on. It didn't feel right...there was something or someone holding me back..

_'Quatre..'_ I felt my eyes widen. I could've sworn I just heard his name..

" I have to go," I said. It wasn't what he wanted to hear.

"I don't want you to leave." His lips found mine again, my body was going into a shock form all it's attention.

"Miah please." Suddenly he was off of me in less then a second. He was angry.

"It's that guy isn't it? The blonde one." I opened my mouth but nothing came out.

"What do you know about that?" I accused. As if there was anything _to _know. He laughed bitterly.

"Just because I'm stuck underground all day doesn't mean I'm not aware of what goes on around here Hotaru- News gets around. I'm not stupid."

"I didn't say you were," I snapped. He raised an eyebrow.

"Well then? Why are you going? I know he asked you to go live with them."

"He did. And I'm going because it's my choice." After thinking I added.

"We're just friends." He laughed again.

"_Bullshit_." Maybe it was..But I couldn't be sure.

"It's none of your business anyway." I said through gritted teeth. With that last statement something seemed to dawn on him and surprisingly it calmed him down. He walked back towards the door slowly, putting an arm against the frame to lean on. He sighed, shaking his head. The light from the hallway making a small halo on his golden sandy blonde head.

"You're right. It _is_ none of my business. I guess I'll see you around then." He said.

With that he walked out. But I stiffened my shoulders Venus and Jupiter coming to my aid, locked my jaw tight and went back to work.

O o o o o End of Flashback o o o o O

She had been so deft in her day dreaming she nearly jumped when she heard Wufeis rough voice across from her.

"Now listen here Onna. If your going to be living with us from here on out, there's some rules you need to abide by. Rule number one: No touching my Katana rack in the gym. They're mine, and you have your own." Hotaru rose an eye brow.

"Yes. Obviously." He ignored her and continued.

"Rule number two: No using up all the hot water. I hate taking cold showers, and I won't sacrifice my comfort level just so you can waste water on yourself." Hotaru blushed slightly embarrassed that they were discussing her ways in the shower but she shrugged trying to shove the dirt off her shoulder.

"Fine _whatever_." But the annoying Chinese didn't seem to take hints very well.

"Third and most _important_ rule: No _onna toiletries_ left behind in _any_ of the bathrooms. Got it?" Trowa coughed into his hand, his bangs falling low in his face to hide his blush. The others, not counting Heero blushed and remained silent, but Duo came to her rescue.

"Psh. Wu-man! And what makes you think she'd even _want_ to set foot in your bathroom? There's probably Chinese _porn mags _everywhere in there!"

Trowa nearly choked, Heero glared and Quatre looked like he was about to have a stroke.

Wu-feis mouth plummeted to the floor, with the capacity to put a cannon missile between his teeth. Hotaru burst out into a fits of laughter at the sight. But that wasn't such a good idea.

"Maxwell. Tomoe. DEATH for you both!!" He bellowed, his hand flashing towards his Katana. A sound protruded from the braided pilots mouth that sounded something like 'Eeep!' And before anyone knew it he was airborne landing straight in Hotarus lap with a heavy thump.

"Ommph! Duo! You Baka, get off of me!" Duo's thick braid was spun around his neck like a noose, and he held onto her for dear life as the crazed Chinese rose from his seat.

"Wufei please! Calm down." Quatre yelled exasperated. Duo was whimpering like a drenched kitten in Hotarus lap. And Wufeis katana did not look very friendly. Hotaru gulped, watching the Chinese cut across the car, back bent and grinning.

"No! They can die in each others arms for all I care!!!"

Duo looked up at Hotaru with big mouse eyes.

"See! See what I have to put up with!"

Suddenly the window to the drivers side slid down and everyone paused. Rashid looked back laughed and shook his head.

"We're here." He winked at Hotaru.

"Duo already knows what to do. I suggest you run my dear."

Quatre and the rest of the pilots sighed getting out of the limo and walking up the stone path towards home sweet home. Duo and Hotaru had long since fled the vehicle, Wufei hot on their tails. He shook his head as he heard a mad howl from the other side of the yard sounding something like.. "I'll get you both for this!"

"Well. It looks like things aren't going change any time soon." Trowa looked back at him from the door and merely smiled.

O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O

"Wow Quatre your house is amazing," Hotaru mused gazed up at the ceiling and all around in awe. The ceiling was a massive round dome, a mural of heaven like creatures, angels and clouds. Shade of blue, cream, greys and gold formed a massive piece of art that took her breath away. It reminded her of something from the Renaissance Age. Ahead was the typical set up in any multimillionaires house as well. A grand two way stair case, the space underneath the stairs was so large still that it formed a hallway directly into another room, one with two opened doors. It looked as if to be the library. Everything was outlined in polished wood. The floors were some type of granite marble, in swirls of sea blue and green, glossed and finely polished. Two young girls were at the top each side of the stair case. They both glanced at each other before looking at her.

She shook her head slightly. All this place needed was that fancy violin music to set the mood and you could call Quatre Daddy Warbox!

'Which makes me Annie.. How cute.' She thought wryly.

Maids too. They even had little poofy short black outfits and hats!

Hotaru snickered under her breath.

'Wow..Quatre. You're such a perv.'

Quatre turned and laughed and at first she thought she had accidentally said that out loud.

"It's one of our smaller, older estates..but its sufficient enough I guess."

She tried not to gawk at that statement. How blasé about money could someone be?

'Well I don't know Hotaru it depends on how rich the person your talking about is.'

The rest of the crew walked towards the room closest to the door but before Hotaru could follow Rashid and Quatre took her bags from her. But Rashid seemed eager to please, he immediately grabbed the rest of the luggage from his young master. Quatre rolled his eyes but allowed it nonetheless.

"Come, follow me." He gestured.

While Quatre led the way Rashid walked side by side with her, and she noticed he was eyeing her peculiarly.

" What is it?" She asked. The older man smiled slightly, shaking his head.

"Nothing. It is just that your so young…you are a Pilot I've heard."

"She's only two years younger than I am Rashid," Quatre commented from ahead. Hotaru saw a twinkle emerge in Rashids eye when he looked back up at his Master.

"Indeed." To Hotaru he smiled again lowering his voice an octave as the Arabian blonde rounded the corner of another hallway.

"I'm glad the Master has invited you to stay with us. It seems it has been forever since he's had such interest and excitement in another person." Hotaru blushed. She knew Rashid wasn't suggesting it as if she and Quatre were just friends either. But all she could do really was nod.

"Here's your room," Quatre said. He had stopped right after they turned the corner, and was waiting next to a large cream wood door with gold trim. Hotaru found herself smiling despite trying to remain cool and collected. She couldn't help but be excited.

"I'll take it from here, thank you Rashid." Quatre said to his guard, his eyes remaining on Hotarus face. Her throat tightened and Rashid obediently nodded set the few bags down and left. Before Hotaru could let him catch her blushing she bent down and swept all the luggage up and headed toward the door. Quatre smirked and opened them.

The only thing she could do was manage a gasp. The room was beautiful. Plush carpet, a Queen four post bed, with silk linen draped over the top. A dresser, vanity, a French door leading out to a balcony slightly covered by the laced curtains. Hotaru felt giddy in her shoes from just being here. And now she was suddenly getting the royal treatment from Quatre. That seemed to stir some new feelings..not to say that she hadn't been feeling other things towards him from the start.

"Thanks Quatre." She said dashing onto him with a hug. Quatre laughed and held her there in the embrace.

"So you like it?" He asked smiling brightly as she pulled away.

"Like it?" She replied shocked, " I love it. Is this what they _all_ look like?"

He shook his head chuckling.

"Well my sister Laera was famous out of all my sisters for her pampering. She was one of my Fathers favorites." He paused grabbing her hand briefly.

"I knew It would suite you- uh not to say that you're a pampered brat or anything." He added blushing. Hotaru rolled her eyes.

"Yeah sure, Quatre." She walked up to two smaller aligned doors, with fancy gold French knobs. She walked in finding the lights.

"Woah. Is this the closet?"

"No it's the second bedroom." Quatre joked, grabbing one of the hangers as his evidence. She shoved him lightly but continued to look around. It was almost as big as her room back home. Suddenly the word closet seemed to have rung some bells. She sighed.

"Do we get any type of allowance? You know. After every mission?"

Quatre looked at her confused.

"Yes. But it's not really necessary unless your going out to the cities. Why, what did you need?" Hotaru looked at the hangers with a defeated smile.

"I don't have a lot of clothes. Um. _None.._ actually.. considering I was borrowing off of Ami the whole time. We never got around to going to the Cities for some shopping." Quatre smiled eagerly.

"Well that's no problem. I can take you shopping. My treat."

"No way Quatre! I'm not going to let you spoil me like that," Hotaru whined. Quatre walked back into the bedroom grinning.

"Yes, you _will_. It's already been settled." He replied adamantly. She was about protest but he quirked an eyebrow at her, arrogantly daring her to try and stop him. She sighed and folded her arms leaning against the bed in a grumpy manner.

"Fine! Be that way.."

"I will!"

"_Blondes_ are so bossy.." She mumbled. He grinned triumphantly.

"Hey! but since this is my adopted room now I demand that you leave so I may unpack my belongings _in peace_." He smirked at her, leaning against the dresser.

"And what if I don't?" he murmured all too innocently.

"Then this will happen!" Hotaru grabbed the nearest pillow and flung it at him but he dodged it with ease.

"Hah! You can't-" He let out an oomph when the next one made full contact with his face. He growled like a jungle cat grinning and getting ready to strike. Hotaru squealed and ran around the room and tumbled across the bed when he started chasing her. He caught her when she finally let him, pulling her against his chest and acting as if he were about to bite her arm. She laughed when a wicked idea formed in her head.Pushing even closer to him so that her body was molded against his, he gasped and she took that as her bait. She lifted her foot and pushed him from behind his kneecaps, he stumbled and both of them went crashing to the floor. Hotaru laughed hard when she heard him growl again next to her. But when she opened her eyes his face was suddenly closer to hers then she expected. So close that... She licked her lips at the thought. He brushed the hair out of her face softly, his eyes no longer playful but sincere. And..._And...-_

And _yet again_ their moment was interrupted from a snicker at the door.

Hotaru glanced up surprised, Quatre still holding up her arms that had been attempting to flail at him and he was half way on top of her as they sat on the floor, the luggage forgotten. It was Duo and he was grinning like an idiot. She glared at him.

_First J, now Duo. We might as well be put on collars._

"Psh. Both' just couldn't wait for _five minutes_ could you." He said shaking his head. Quatre blushed profusely and jumped up dashing towards the door.

"I…I have business to t-tend to now Hotaru. Sorry. If you'll two excuse me..-bye." And in a flash he was gone.

Hotaru huffed throwing a pillow at Duo.

"You scared him away! We were only wrestling." Duo laughed.

"He'll be back. Maybe even _sooner_ then you think…Maybe it'll be tonight," he closed his eyes, over exaggerating gasps for air, his hand to his chest as if reciting a logue from an Anne Rice love story, " His heart _ramming_ hard through his chest, heat _erupting_ from his soul urging him towards his lovers bedroom-"

"BYE Duo." Hotaru chimed, and when his eyes opened she shut the door firmly in his face. She leaned against the door smiling to her self while she listened to the braided pilot mumble something about _cruel hearted babes_ before stalking off again.

Quatres face was all that went through her mind as she unpacked.

O O O O O O O O O O O

What was going to happen?

Now that she was here…I would be seeing her a lot more..

Could I control myself? My actions…of course. But what about my thoughts? Why did this feeling stir every time she walked into the room?

Maybe if I just remained calm and tried to keep her from coming too close. Busy myself. Train. Anything.

Argh..But none of this was turning out right! And it was frustrating me that no matter how hard I tried I couldn't stop thinking about her. No matter how much I ignored and pushed those feelings away they just came back and it was starting to _piss_ me off.

As a pilot and a soldier of the Colonies I had been trained to stay away from intimacy. Especially in times like these..

This is a war. And.. War is no place for Love.

I glared but kept walking to ease my mind.

'You're lucky if you haven't _already_ attracted attention for what you did on her first mission…Leave it alone,' I chided. 'Soon the pieces will just fall where they may. And.. hopefully they won't include _you_.'

O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O

Duo walked back into the large day room and crashed onto an extra couch that wasn't occupied. Trowa was sitting in the love seat and Wufei was occupying the other couch, stretching his legs out across the other two spots selfishly so that no one would intrude on his personal space.

"Well, what were they doing up there?" Wufei asked seeing the braided pilot grinning to himself like a fool.

When Rashid had returned alone, Trowa and Wufei didn't know what to expect. But they knew that it was their job as Quatres co-pilots not to mention friends, to watch out for him even if he was blinded by emotions that strengthened his well being. Overall votes had elected Duo to go for inspection. Duo played aimlessly with the tips of his hair sticking out from the small rubber band that held his hair in place. He smirked at the Chinese, Trowas attention was now caught in the conversation as well.

"She was taking a bath and Quatre was scrubbing her back." He replied with a non-chalant wave. "They're fine."

Wufei gaped and Trowa rose from his seat the impact of Duos words shocking him into action.

"_What?_" Duos serious face cracked and he roared with laughter, Wufei growled and tossed a pillow in a _not so playful_ way at Duos face. The stealth pilot caught it with ease but still he continued to absorb the amusement.

_What was with all the pillow throwing today! He wondered. _

"Hah!! Got ya- you should have seen your faces, that was _priceless_," he said between breaths before starting up again. Trowa didn't often get upset but perhaps this was just mere annoyance. When the goofish boy looked up he was met not only with the usual cutthroat glare from the Chinese but surprisingly one from Trowa as well.

"What was going on? Be serious now," Trowa demanded, his voice calming a bit as he sat back in his seat. Duo suddenly looked around confused.

"Hey where did He-man run off to?"

"He went to his room- now tell us what happened." Wufei replied in an irritated tone. Duo sighed and folded his arms behind his head.

"You guys need to relax. If they like each other so what? They're still just friends. And for your information nothing was happening up there they were just wrestling over a joke about something. It wasn't a _big deal_. I would have realized if something else was up." Duo said turning serious.

Trowa rested back into the chair and suppressed a long sigh of relief.

"Duo is right Wufei. We need to stop trying to interfere when there is no real matter to be solved." Wufei shrugged and flipped through the channels until he found the news. With that he pulled out his Katana and begin to shine it, Duo watching him and gulping nervously. Trowa remained silent after that, though in his head his mind was reeling.

He knew Quatre was level headed but sometimes he worried about his friend and this new string of emotions brought on by the girl.

Somethings wouldn't change. But obviously _some_ things would. Like the new job he had appointed to himself in secret; to make sure his friend stayed out of trouble. He would have to keep a watchful eye, it was _only _for the best..

O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O

A.N. New Chap here, short but it gets things started. Next chap will probably be much much bigger. Enjoy and for Pete Sakes! REVIEW! Por favor, gracias!!!


	12. Kisses and Benjamins

UPDATE! yesss haha. Yeah i stayed up till about 3 guys so please reveiw, even if you don't like it that much...it's the least you can do. This is a romantic filler chap. Some humorous parts in there too. :P

OH and BTW- has anyone seen Nelly Furtados Say It Right Music Video???? I swear Nelly in straight short hair reminds me of a real life Hotaru!!!! And that wolf dude from Evanesences Call me when you're sober video reminds me of Heero. um- yeah anyways!!- enjoy the read!!!

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Chapter 12: Kisses and Benjamins

It was a bright and sunny morning, not a cloud in the sky. Ever since she'd been dropped on this planet Hotaru always felt the need to be wary of her surroundings, to constantly keep that sharp-eye. She'd had many sleepless nights the past four weeks, absorbed in her uneasiness from those tiresome procedures in the laboratory. Constant stress had caused painful knots in her shoulders and neck. Almost every hour of the day was arduous and demanding. Now…she could actually breathe a little bit easier. Her eyes closed and opened at will just to relax. And she had never felt this giddy. She beamed at her slight reflection through the passenger window starring out at the body of water beyond them. Quatre was pushing eighty and his Rolls-Royce Phantom purred quietly as they raced down the highway.

Today Quatre was taking her shopping.

She recalled how it had been decided earlier that morning and a smile formed secretly on her lips.

It had been about six thirty or so. The sun was just rising out over the trees, and her balcony doors were open to let the cool breeze into the room. The houses heating system was just a little overdone.

Hotaru had stirred lightly in her sleep when she heard the faintest of noises. It was a creaking noise…kind of like the ones you hear when _someone_ is trying to sneak into your room. Hotaru yawned groggily, her eyebrows burrowing together in irritation now that she was half awake.

She poked an eye ball out of the cave of blankets mountained on top of her and growled when she saw a shadow lurk across the carpet.

"Duo get _out_ of my room," She slurred closing the peep hole. Then someone laughed and Hotaru became wide awake for it was not the person she had accused.

Lifting the blankets she searched the room for the culprit only to look straight into the face of who was standing over her. It was Quatre, looking as clean and jovial as ever. Hotaru groaned and rolled over.

"What are you laughing at? It's six in the morning!!" The blonde checked his watch.

"Actually it's almost seven." Hotaru hid under her pillow.

"So." She whined.

"_So.._I'm taking you to Kappa." He replied plopping down on her legs awaiting her answer.

"Kappa." She mumbled, racking her brain. Now why did that name sound so familiar…- wait! That was the largest refuge city in the world!

"Oh!! Kappa!" Hotaru sat up in a flash and with a wild kick of her legs sending the blonde flying off the bed. There came a low moan from the floor and she leaned over the edge with a sheepish smile.

He looked up at her rubbing his sore back.

"Ow…"

"Sorry Quatre." Hotaru said blushing. After staring at her for a while he blushed as well, suddenly averting his eyes to the floor. She didn't miss his secret smile however. Just then she remembered what she had worn to bed last night, a revealing tight little frock in pink and white lace. She covered up immediately before he really had any more time to stare. Quatre tugged at the neck line of his t-shirt, the temperature in the room seemed to have risen a couple degrees. He stood up and glanced at her carefully with a nervous smile.

"It's ok. I'm glad you remember at least." He chuckled sitting back down on the bed.

"What do you want to take me to Kappa for?" She asked curiously. He brushed aside her morning hair and smirked.

"To take you shopping of course." With that he got up and made his way towards the door.

"Now hurry up and get ready," He said behind his shoulder, "Or the others will have to come with. They'll be up here pretty soon."

When the door clicked shut Hotaru flopped back into the pillows and giggled.

Today was going to be_ great._

Hotaru jumped a little when the sound of Quatres voice brought her back to the car.

"You seem quiet." He said. Hotaru shook her head apologetically.

"Sorry. I was off in my own world. I never was much of a morning person." He laughed at that.

"Neither am I. I remember one time not too long ago we had an emergency operation. Heero was the first to get the orders. I had taken some sleeping pills because I wasn't sleeping well that week." Hotaru watched Quatres face break out into a grin.

"I can be very incorporative when I'm not fully awake.. I've learned." He winked across the wheel at her and Hotaru found herself anticipating the rest of the story with a smile.

"I locked the door on Heero, or so he claims. I don't remember really, I was still half asleep. So what does he do?"

"Shoots you after he gets back?" She guessed. Quatre shook his head.

"No! He breaks down my door and drags me out of the room with him." Hotaru laughed amusedly.

"Well that sounds like something he would do. Even though I don't know much about him yet."

"Yeah you'll get used to it," Quatre replied pushing the bangs out of his face, " Heero may come off lethal and he is to a certain extent..but deep down he's still got some emotion left. Maybe someday..when the war is over he might recover from it all." The last part of Quatres statement was indistinct to Hotaru and she wondered what he meant by that. She missed her opportunity to ask though because he had already moved on to another discussion.

"So what was life like back home?" he asked carefully. He was probably worried about pushing the wrong button. Hotaru wasn't angry he had asked, not at all actually. It would be difficult though to describe things to him…that he may or may not recognize. She couldn't give away anything that would put her true identity as a scout from another dimension in jeopardy. And Quatre was not lacking any intelligence whatsoever. She didn't know how it would be possible for him to catch onto anything..but she didn't want to find out. Hotaru chose her descriptions with caution.

" It was great. Not too big not too small. There was always something to do and everyone knew everyone. I remember my friends used to hang out at the arcade a lot. But most of the time I couldn't join them…" She looked away awkwardly. "I was always getting sick. "

She shrugged after a while and met Quatres gaze again this time with a little more confidence.

"I don't know..it must've just been some childhood sickness." He nodded, thinking.

"I see." Hotaru really wanted to change the subject. And deciding to look straight ahead she saw the perfect opportunity.

"Is that..it- Is that Kappa?" She asked her eyes widening. Quatre grinned ahead.

"Yup. Sure is." Still far off in the distance, at the end of the bridge stood the most enormous city Hotaru had ever seen. At first she almost had to rub her eyes it seemed surreal…Tall sky scraping towers, one after the other…all aligned in silver with the sun shining down behind it. A clear global sphere of glass covered the city like a lid..And as Hotaru gazed in awe at the site looming ahead there was only one thing it reminded her of.

"_Crystal Tokyo_.." She whispered.

"What? Sorry, I didn't catch that." Quatre asked turning down the music. Hotaru shook herself from her daze.

"Oh nothing Quatre." Quatre glanced at her but didn't press the comment any further.

Sure enough Hotaru had been right. The tall towers she had witnessed shooting up towards the sky were aligned in pure metal, installments of glass inbetween. To enter the city they had to pass a large gate where traffic started to form. Once they were on the other side Quatre along with the rest of the cars in line were directed down immediate tunnels, to an underground parking edifice.

Quatre drew the window down on the passenger side to a large bald man. He startled Hotaru who had been too busy gawking when the sound of his deep barotone voice boomed through the small space of the car.

"How long may I be of service sir?" The square shouldered brute asked.

'_He must've been a front linemen back in his high school days.' _Hotaru thought bemused. She looked to Quatre curiously, wondering what this was all about.

Quatre reached for his wallet in his back pocket and pulled out a couple Gs. Hotaru tried hard to keep her jaw from collapsing into her lap.

_If that's Quatres pocket change…then kill me now. I'm surprised this boy hasn't been assassinated- he has more money then a freakin second world country! _

Quatre split the folded stack of money and handed him a couple bills, Hotarus eyes followed the money as it passed beneath her nose. She'd never seen that much cash in real life….not until now.

"I'd say a good five and half hours or so. If we're not back by then I'll give you a bonus." The man had a hopeful look in his eyes at that statement, and nodded vigorously. With that Quatre was directed into a private sector, full of what in Hotarus oppinion was a parked line of the most expensive sports cars she'd ever seen.

"What is this? Parking for the rich and famous?" She asked astonished. When she looked over at him he merely winked.

"More like parking for the wary and overprotective vehicle owners."

"I see. Don't want no ones keys accidentally _slipping_ and scratching a line across the paint job ehh?" Quatre nodded rubbing the steering wheel with love.

"Exactly." She laughed and opened her door.

The day went by in a complete rush. Hotaru and Quatre made a full orbit around about three shopping malls and if ever a girls dreams of luxury were to come true this would be the day and _this_ would be the girl. Quatre was trying to hand the world to her on a silver platter! And Hotaru felt like a greedy little debutant at the moment for taking it.. It wasn't completely her fault she tried to remind herself..

If her eyes happened to even _stroll_ over any of the manicans with clothes in the window, Quatre was sure to catch her. And with the snap of his fingers and the chi-ching of his credit card it was done and she had it. Even when she insisted after _two hours_ of shopping with him that she had more then enough to live on he still persisted to spoil her rotten.

Shoes..clothes…Jewlery.. Perfume.. Dresses…swim suites.. things for her room.. and underwear too! (which was the only time Quatre wouldn't come in and help her shop. But he _did _however threaten her that if she didn't come out with a couple hundred dollars worth of purchase he'd be forced to go in there and do it himself.)

He wasn't mean about it at all. Just eager to please. And he was extremely fun to be around. He seemed to change when he was around her..into a playful side that none of the other boys probably ever got to see.. In fact Quatre was probably the equivalent of Minako and Serena combined when it came to shopping. Just with 100 times more ability to buy the things he wanted.

And what he wanted…was to spend it on _her_.

Quatre rambled on about one thing after the next, Hotaru watched in supreme glee at other girls faces as they walked by…noticing their eyes piercing through her bundles of shopping bags and then back at Quatre in Jealousy. They knew she wasn't his sister. After all she looked nothing like him!

They probably assumed she was his girlfriend…

Hotaru liked it that way too. And the fact that Quatre took no notice of any of these girls, some of which were prancing around in flashy mall attire was an extreme bonus to her. She was flattered and yet bewildered at the same time..it was almost too good to be true…

Why would he go through so much trouble to try and please her? Did she really..mean that much to him already.. Or did he just rarely ever get the chance to spend his money..which he obviously had large amounts of… Hotaru hoped it was the better of the two. She could imagine the perfect ending to this day..and it sent shivers down her spine.

_Well..I had a really great time Quatre. Thank you for giving me the funnest day of my life! _

_You're welcome Hotaru..But now it's time for me to get something in return._

'_Ahh! That would be perfect!!!'_

"Um..Hotaru? Are you alright?" Hotaru blinked taken away from her happy stupor.

"Huh- oh! Yeah..Yeah I'm great! Why?" Quatre looked at her oddly.

"You were laughing like a mad woman just now." Hotaru starred at him mortified and he eyed her closely.

"Are you sure your ok? If this all is too much for you..we can sit down for a bit if you'd like."

Hotarus face went cherry.

_Hotaru! Hentai baka- control yourself!! Stop being such a pervert!_

"No..I was um.. just laughing at something I read back there on the store. What..a pun! It said : I wondered why the baseball was getting bigger. Then it hit me. Get it! Then it _hit_ me?" Hotaru inwardly slapped her self in horror, but she couldn't stop laughing.

_That joke wasn't even funny! _Her inner voice roared. She needed a distraction! She looked so dumb right now!

_Oh..my..god- Quatres looking at me like I'm a crazy person- ugh shut up Hotaru shut up!._

"Sorry Quatre..um..never mind." Hotaru finished lamely, finally deciding to shut up. She hung her head and waited for him to say it was time to go.

With two fingers he lifted her head and they stopped in the middle of the crowd. He was smirking.

"I don't know exactly _what_ that whole thing was about but I think little Hota-chan needs something to eat." Hotaru lifted her chin out of his fingers stubbornly though she couldn't help but feel flattered noticing how he had dropped half of her name and added a word of endearment.

"Nope! I'm not hungry. I'm fine we don't need to spend anything more here-"

"It's my job to make you happy. And to take care of you, and right now I think what you need is food." He said putting his foot down. And as if Kami was trying to make her look like any more of an ass her stomach growled. Loudly too. Hotaru sighed and nodded in defeat.

"Ok. You win. Where to?" The blonde teen looked around in search of a place.

His eyes suddenly lit up when he found one.

"Even better! Dinner and a movie. Come on." He pulled her hand into his, something he'd already done twice that day to Hotarus extreme pleasure.

"We'll drop these bags off at a holding cart and then you can pick the movie. Deal?"

"It's a date then." She answered amused when he blushed.

After dropping her bags off to give their hands a break, Quatre led the way to the theatre. When he left to the consession stand Hotaru was left to pick the movie.

And that turned out to be a battle.

'Well we're definitely not going to go see The Magic School Bus 3D. Bunch of whiny brats will be in there.' Hotaru got grouchy just thinking about it.

'Besides,' a small voice whispered coyly, ' Making out in front of a bunch of little kids would ruin the movie.'

Hotaru scowled.

'Shut up.'

'Smoochie! Smoochie!'

'Shut up!!' Hotaru found herself turning red and the lady behind the ticket booth was starring at her.

"What'll it be miss?" The lady asked.

'Magic School Bus.'

'No.'

'Yes! School Bus. Pick it.'

'Oh my god. I cannot believe I'm arguing with myself.' Hotaru groaned.

"I'm going absolutely crazy." she mumbled.

The Lady looked confused and checked the sign above her.

"Uh..that's not one of our selections maim." Hotaru scowled.

"I _know_ that."

Whatever. It had to be that or a sappy romance.

"Hey I'm back." Quatre said into her ear, making her swirve around. He placed his free hand on her waist as he checked what was playing.

"Magic School Bus! I used to watch that all the time when I was younger." He said with a hearty laugh.

Hotaru could've died.

'See, I told you so.' Came to mind.

Finally after they got their tickets Hotaru relaxed a bit..then started worrying about something new. Like what she and Quatre would be doing during the movie.. She looked over at Quatre who sat next to her popping Raisenets into his mouth, and she starred at the hot dog in her lap.

Kissing…

plus hot dog breath...equals.. Eew..

Hotaru scarfed down the hot dog then purposely stole the drink and drank most of it before Quatre even had a chance. The movie started and the kids behind them began cheering in their paper 3D sunglasses.

Quatre was laughing and clapping like a five-year old. He seemed to be really enjoying the movie and After a while of starring at him and not getting any feedback Hotaru resorted to watching the movie as well. She couldn't really feel disappointed. Afterall this _was_ the next best thing to Sesame Street, you can't be getting physical to _that _now can you? When she thought about it for a while…she was actually feeling relieved because nothing had happened. She began to relax and actually caught little bits and pieces of the movie- Miss Frizz and her little lizard exploring a tropical jungle and her students being chased by a group of talking wild Jungle cats.

Suddenly Quatre turned his head and leaned over.

"Can I get some…?" He whispered smirking wryly. Hotaru blanched.

"What..?" She gulped. His smirk widened knowingly.

" Of the popcorn I mean." Hotaru glanced down at herself and realized she was holding the bag of popcorn, the one _both_ of them were supposed to be sharing.

'Idiot.' She scolded.

"Yeah go head." Quatre took a hand full and sat back in his seat.

Hotaru was just about to give up for the end of the movie and head out for a bathroom break but... he leaned over again. And this time it wasn't for popcorn. Hotaru was already predicting it.

_Come on…do it. Do it. _

He yawned casually and stretched his arms.

_Go on..Quatre..Put your arm around me. _

As he breathed out.. Bingo! Hotaru beamed and gallantly made the next move after his arm was securely wrapped around her shoulder. Unafraid now, she leaned into his chest and they both sighed finding relaxation.

"Are you having fun?" He asked, his breath blowing cooley into her hair. Hotaru closed her eyes and smiled to herself.

"Yes. You?"

"Of course." He whispered sincerely. Hotarus heart raced when she looked up into his eyes, and they were actually a lot closer then she had expected. It would be so easy. All they had to do was just lean a little…bit…closer. It felt like a _dream._

"Quatre I.." He lifted a finger onto her lips. Hushing her. This was a G rated movie and there were little kids behind them but she really didn't care.

"Shh." The movie was getting darker, she could only see certain shadows on his face. His eyes seemed to be illuminating though. She could almost tell they were crystaloid blue even in the dark. He leaned over, his breath on her lips. Hotaru quivered and just as their lips parted over one anothers, the space between them almost closed- a large splatter interrupted, and a weight from her lap was free.

They pulled back. The popcorn had fallen all across the floor.

"Shit. Hold on I'll get it." Quatre sat up.

"No here let me."

Both of them went for the bag and before she new what happened she fell out of her seat and now sat on the floor, a large bump already forming on the side of her head. Quatre groaned next to her and she laughed.

"You just _had_ to be the gentlemen didn't you." she heard him chuckle in reply and he moved to hover over her, the buttery smell of popcorn all around them and on their clothes.

"Sorry." He pulled a piece of popcorn out of her hair gently and then did something that surprised her.

"Now. Where were we?" He asked. Hotaru grinned and finally did what she'd been waiting to do for so long..With his hands on each side of her head he bent down and Hotaru lifted her neck up. Their lips fastened across each others.The kiss was shy at first. Then more demanding. Hotaru wrapped her arms around his neck- she couldn't really begin to believe this was happening. Quatre was now fully on top of her.

No..this wasn't happening..was it..

His tongue slipped quite skillfully into her mouth. Her lips were pressured hard from his fervent coaxing, and they were probably going to bruise.

'Yes..this is happening! And I don't want it to stop.' They came up for air in hushed breaths.

Her eyes were still closed. Savoring the moment, she licked her lips. Oddly there was butter from the popcorn still there..

"Quatre.." She mumbled.

"No." A voice whispered. She frowned opening her eyes.

What the hell...

"WUFEI!? " Wufei shoved his face into hers.

"I'm going to make Chop Sui of you!!!!!"

Hotaru jolted out of her chair and screamed. Everyone had turned in their seats, she could tell because their eyes were on her. Including Quatre.

And then the horrible realization sank in.

"Hotaru! Are you ok? I was holding you and then you fell asleep- what's wrong?" Quatre was up from his seat holding her by the arms.

"I fell asleep." She whispered. She heard Quatres voice but it was drowned out by the sirens going off in her head.

"I fell asleep.." she repeated feeling bewildered.

It had all been a dream. Just a stupid stupid dream.. Suddenly A hand smacked her on the butt and she whirled around.

"Sit down you _moron_!" A little girl in pig tails yelled. She had to have been about five. Her grandmother pulled her by the hair.

"Where did you learn that word Suzy! You behave your self now- before I give you a good woopin' you hear?"

"Ok...Let's sit you down here..ok.?" Quatre mumbled trying to make Hotaru sit down, who was too shocked to do anything.

"This has to be the worst thing that's ever happened to me," Hotaru said on the verge of tears. Quatre laughed nervously, not evenm understanding the real half of it.

"What..being spanked by a five year old?" He joked. Hotaru eyed him miserably.

'No! That we didn't really kiss!'

"I think you had a nightmare. You're probably just tired Hotaru. Here come on," he helped her up and she followed him moping like a baby to the end of the aisle.

"We'll leave early. The movie's almost over anyways. Ok?"

"Ok." She croaked exhausted.

Soon they were back on the highway. The bags in the trunk. The music was off. Hotaru was still nursing her bruised pride, she had wanted it so bad.. It would've been that cherry on top of a happy evening. And now the evening had ended because of Wufei and Chinese noodles!

_Curse the world.. _Hotaru thought glaring out the window at the water. It was smooth enough to glide upon..or so it looked. Like a thin sheet of dark ice. The moon was out as well. It seemed much larger on this planet then it did back home. Like if you drove a few miles…you could almost reach it..

Quatre sighed as they pulled into the driveway after a long silent ride home. He turned the ignition off, unbuckled the seat belt but stayed put.

"Hotaru is there something on your mind?" he asked leaning against the wheel.

What was on her mind at the moment?…She turned towards him and unbuckled her seat belt. She looked at him and then it happened.

There was no stopping the craving. His hair was glowing from the light outside, his eyes were soft and beautiful. Hotaru swallowed. It was now or never.

Carefully- and with no popcorn around to ruin her evening she moved towards him and kissed him lightly on the lips. When she pulled away his eyes were closed. Hotaru felt ashamed. She rubbed her temples.

"I'm sorry Quatre- I shouldn't of done that. I don't know what I was think-" Quatre interrupted her, grabbing her head with one hand and pulling her firmly back toward him. His lips found hers immediately- Hotaru was careful at first- she didn't want to set herself up. She may have dozed off on the way back…

But this kiss..seemed different. It was more like Quatre. Not like the Quatre Hotaru had dreamed about. He was shy in his kisses. But there was still that line of fervent desire in his lips and she could feel it when he kissed her harder. After awhile they broke apart for air. Hotaru closed her eyes.

"Ok. Tell me _that_ wasn't a dream." There came a small laugh near the nape of her neck along with a light trail of kisses.

"So that's what you were dreaming about." He said wryly. Hotaru blushed but he merely kissed her again.

"I've been wanting to kiss you all day." She said. Quatre stroked her jaw line, he had now pulled her into his lap.

"I've been wanting to kiss you since that day in Js office." He replied honestly. Hotaru giggled closing the space between them one last time.

"We'd better get inside. The others will come out." She said climbing back into the passenger seat. Quatre sighed hesitantly.

"You're right. Don't worry about the bags, Rashid will get them and bring them up to you. I'm going to go put the car away."

She opened the door and slipped out. Quatre was just about to shut the door, but she started.

"Quatre wait!" He sat still grinning in surprise.

"_More_ kisses?" She snorted.

"Don't get too excited. I just wanted to say thank you."

" Oh." He pouted causing her to laugh.

"But really. _Thank you_ for today. And for everything. I had a really good time." He gave her a cheesy smile, one the others probably rarely ever saw…

"Me too. Goodnight Hotaru."

"Goodnight."

With that Hotaru turned and walked up the stone path that circled around the large wish fountain and to the front door. She was about to knock but then smiled because she knew better.

'I live here now.'

She trudged exhausted and happily up the stairs and almost made a home run to her room without being confronted by any of the other boys. Her hand was on the knob to her door when a coy little voice chided out her name.

"Hotaaaaaru…" She huffed groutchily.

"Where ya been Hotaru…oh- I know..hehehe….you've been with Q-man all day haven't you? And that was both of you…down in his car…Yup I watched it all from my window…"

She had been trying to avoid the boys because they would've bombard her with questions. And now she had run into the _worst one _of them all!

"Maxwell You keep your mouth shut about that. Or your neck _won't_ survive the night." Duo crept out of the shadows, his long mane of chestnut brown hair undone and he was shirtless. Hotaru squinted concentrating on his face as he tried to play white flag with his hands up.

"Ok! Ok! Babe. Calm down. We all know you what you guys feel for each other. It all good." He winked.

"So.did he satisfy you?"

"Duo."

"Yup…you're in for it. My man Quatre is kinda a freak.."

"Duo…."

"I actually found a leather whip and a cam cord behind his desk once. He likes to play naughty…"

"DUO." Hotaru growled, and the mischievous pilot doubled over in laughter, even when she slammed the door in his face leaving him alone in the hallway.

Duo shook his head and folded his arms, his smile still wide acros his face as he stood there in the dark.

' Yeah they like each other alright…hmm.'

OOOOOOOOOOOOO

Two shadows were in the car. It was them. I was sure of it. They had been gone all day. And now they were kissing in his car. I shoved the curtains back across the window and walked away.

What could she see in Quatre anyway? He was shorter then her. Scrawny. Weak..He played on every emotion he had. What was so appealing about that??

I answered my own question almost immediately.

'It doesn't matter. She's not yours. She never will be.'

Staring at the blank expression in the mirror, I turned the lights off and finally went to sleep.

OOOOOOOOOOOOO

Yay I finally got my ass into gear and came up with something. I have the outlines for the rest of the chaps. Each will be about a different G-boy! Where Hota get's to really know the guys. HAH damn I was pretty brutal on Hotaru. I don't know how the hell the chop sui scene came to mind- w/e haha enjoy it people. More to come soon.


	13. Getting to know Trowa

Chapter 13: Getting to know Trowa

Tick tock…

Tick tock…

Tick. Tock.

Hotaru glared at the clock. Saturday had been great.

But today…was turning out to be the exact opposite. She wondered how she could be bored in a place as big as Quatres. There had to be endless amounts of exploring to do. But then again everyone seemed occupied at the moment which left her with _nothing_ to do..

Quatre was swamped with paperwork which he explained after his secret trip to her room that morning for a quick kiss. Now he was wallowing under mounds of formula applications and blue prints.

Heero, being his hermity old self had locked himself away in his dark tower. Hotaru knew that breakfast was probably the only time that day she would see him until dinner came.

Unfortunately she hadn't been able to escape Duos wrath for slamming the door in his face the previous night either. It was made clear that morning at breakfast that his life goal was truly to embarrass the hell out of her. Quatre choked on his orange juice and fled the room when Duo started playing 20 questions about why they had stayed so long in the car. The rest of the boys seemed to care less though especially Trowa. But..something told Hotaru he already knew most of it. Or that it would've happened eventually. She was just glad no one would make an extremely big deal about it. It wasn't as if they were a couple. _Yet. _Hotaru sighed on her bed, bored out of her mind.

Duo was probably her only choice if she wanted an interesting day but she decided she was still too mad at him to play nice again.

And she wasn't going to even bother with Wufei. Every morning Wufei and sometimes Heero would go to the training room and stay in there, Wufei for most of the day. Hotaru wasn't in the mood to go train anyway.

But…there was always Trowa.. Hotaru reminded herself.

You shouldn't judge him so quickly. He's probably not intimidating at all..he's just a quiet person. Or maybe he just doesn't have much to say sometimes.

Duo..Wufei or Trowa. Hmm.. For some reason Trowa seemed to be the most appealing choice at the moment. And she hadn't made a move to get to know him, this would be the perfect opportunity.

Now..where to find him?…

She sighed and decided to take a walk.

As she walked she studied each of the rooms she passed. All of them were open and each bedroom was cleaned and well furnished..many of them similar in style to hers though not as extravagant. Some were different colors, bright blues or pale yellows. All down the corridor there were large chandeliers, a long roll of royal blue carpet over the original carpet beneath. It was a beautiful house. Hotaru was amazed that a large estate such as this had survived the war for this long. It definitely wasn't small and incapable of catching attention..

Hotaru let her mind roam to different places. Walking alone made her feel almost sad sometimes..at least in this place. It was so big. And she was so small. Being completely alone made her constantly aware of how far she was from her true home.. And how much she missed everyone…

Haruka-papa was probably driving around in her flashy sports car right about now..Hotaru pictured her racing down the streets, her cool dark shades skimming back that short mop of sandy blonde hair. Everyday they used to go for a ride. To get away from the world even if it was only just for a minute..

Hotaru stroked the fine painted walls with her fingers as she walked along.

She wondered what Serena and the scouts were doing. They were probably at the arcade. Flirting with Andrew the bus boy. Rei would be racing Makoto on the Nija Pride 3000 and Minako would be cheering both of them on and Sere…she could imagine her eating two cones of ice cream at once..banana flavor was her favorite. Hotaru grimaced, her feet taking her wherever the carpet went.

God she missed all of them so much.

It made her heart sink in her chest knowing they were all together having a good time without her..

Be grateful for what you've been give though..Hotaru..A second chance to prove yourself worthy..Friends. Love.

Hotaru stopped in her tracks. Love? That was startling. She couldn't really be in love with someone so soon could she? She'd never been in love with anyone before…not the way a girl falls in love with a boy. She knew what she felt for Quatre was more then just a crush…but..love was a very strong word.

"You look tired." Hotaru turned around.

The door to one of the empty rooms was open, Hotaru stepped in following the direction of the voice. Trowa was standing in the middle of the room, and he was bent over his knees, shirtless- drenched in sweat. His one green eye stared out at her observantly from under long brown lashes. But he seemed extremely out of breath as he did so. His chest was shaking slightly, and Hotaru realized he was panting. She laughed despite herself.

"Well you don't exactly look bright as sunshine either Trowa-kun ." He shrugged in mere agreement.

"So what are you doing in here," She asked looking around. It was a long room plastered by wall length mirrors. Only the far side of the room was different- a row of tall windows all wide open without shades. They stood at opposite ends of the room. Trowa brushed back his bangs.

"I'll show you." He walked back until his back was almost against the wall. Suddenly he leaped out and Hotaru stood in awe as he tumbled in a complex series of back layouts, twists, flips and springs towards her. He stopped and finished out a good four feet away from her. She caught her breath but was still in a daze.

"That was _amazing_." He turned to face her and nodded appreciatively.

"Thank you."

"I can tumble. But it's nothing close to that." He walked back towards the wall and called from over his back.

"Show me." Hotaru Started.

"But I'm not dressed-..and? I..I was just dropping by-"

"So you have somewhere else to be?" He asked but his eyes watched her knowingly. She smirked. Trowa had much more tricks then he let on. She'd give him that. She sighed and clapped her hands to her sides.

"Ok you win. But let me go change first. Deal?" He nodded.

"Deal."

Hotaru ran back to her room and put on a pair of mini cotton shorts and a tank something that would stay against her skin even when she tumbled. She didn't want to be wearing loose clothes only to accidentally flash the Pilot when she was upside-down. Hotaru pulled her hair up into a sloppy pony tail pulled her socks off and dashed back down the hallway towards the gymnasium.

She got back and saw that Trowa had pulled out much more equipment. And extra mat, some Polt bars, and a Charlie Horse. She smirked.

"Are we gonna have ourselves a gymnastics day ?" Trowa turned around from where he stood unfolding the last part of the extra mat and grinned which surprised her.

"More like a tumbling lesson," He replied and added, "If that's ok..with you?" Hotaru shrugged happily.

"Fine by me."

They started with basic tumbling. Trowa had her do several backhand-springs for him, so he could give her some constructive criticism that might help better her form.

"It's all in the back,. Or.. the muscles that lay on top of your spine. The _core_," He said rubbing the naked valley of muscle on the bottom of his back to demonstrate. Hotaru watched and listened carefully as he explained. She had to look away after a while. Starring at his bare chest for too long made her somewhat nervous. She didn't want him thinking she was checking him out or anything but..she couldn't help but notice that he had a nice body. _Very _nice actually. For someone so tall and lanky…he was surprisingly built to the extremes in his arms and chest. And from his skill in acrobatics she already figured out where he got it from.

This was also the perfect time for Hotaru to be using her gift of strength. Trowa taught her how to do layouts and fulls, the same spinning flips he had shown her earlier that he did with such perfection and speed. He offered to spot her as she practiced his directions but for some reason he always seemed cautious about not getting too close. Hotaru assumed he just didn't like physical contact very much. Hotaru was no where near his level of skill when she first began but as the hours passed she found herself finally getting the hang of it. Trowa seemed quite impressed as well.

"You're a fast learner," He told her stepping off the matt. "Now let's see how good you are with swinging."

The bars he had pulled out that Hotaru had hoped they wouldn't be using were finally put into action. Trowa amazed her by his short routines of swinging and jumping from one bar to the next, in a series of complex twirls, daring flips and fierce hand movements. It took longer for her to learn tricks on this, she found that even her _gift_ couldn't really enhance her as she swung upside down while still trying to stay gripped to the bar. Often out of the corner of her eye she saw Trowa laughing, or if he wasn't his shoulders were shaking from containing it. She didn't mind though, she found it fairly amusing herself whenever she fell off and landed on her butt.

"Ugh," She groaned her muscles aching when she bent over to sit down.

"I call a break." Trowa laughed lightly and sat himself down beside her, two water bottles in his hand. He offered her one and she took it immediately.

Her thirst was slowly quenched drop after drop, until finally she gulped down the entire bottle. Trowa drank more slowly, seeming to be off in his own world. Hotaru eyed him thoughtfully. They were alone..this would be the perfect time to get to know him wouldn't it? She cleared her mind to figure out how she was going to do this. His quietness was so intimidating..it almost frustrated her that she had to think _that_ hard just to say something to him. He blinked at her curiously, and then she realized she had been starring at him with her mouth open for the past two minutes. She shook her head from its daze.

"So…" She said looking up at the ceiling. Trowa looked up at it as well then back down at her confused.

"So…?" He asked quietly. Hotaru sighed. This was ridiculous.

"Trowa," she demanded looking him straight in the eye. "Why are you so quiet? Is it because you're not comfortable around me?" Trowa blinked once more..though she saw a flicker of amusement cross his face.

"No. Not at all," He answered slowly, " I guess I just don't have much to say most of the time."

_Hah..thought so._

He eyed her in suspicion and smirked.

" Why?.." He asked," Are you not comfortable around _me_?" Hotaru gulped and shook her head quickly, almost like a child. His accusing tone made her feel out of place and much smaller. She couldn't help it. She didn't want to make him upset or anything.

"No..No. I am. I was just wondering that's all." He grunted in agreement tilting his bottle of water back towards his lips, a wry glint in his wise green eyes as they gazed at her. Hotaru felt squirmy like she was being observed by a panel of judges.

"I once lived with a circus. We moved around from place to place and I was often made to stay absolutely silent and still for my part….I was used as a target for the throwing knives. And I was a clown. That was my job." He told her. As soon as he spoke Hotaru had looked up in surprise._Well that was random._

He looked at her expectantly and she realized he was trying to make an effort. She nodded with a smile.

_Progress!_

"I had lots of friends, some that were cheerleaders. So they taught me some decent little tricks." She said simply. He laughed.

"Cheerleaders? Hah. I never cared too much for those when I went to high school. Were you one of them?" Hotaru snorted.

"Me? No way. I'd much rather be playing in the game." She winked at him and he rolled his eyes uncharacteristically but she liked it. It was new.

"Hmm..well have you had enough of a break?" He asked standing up and offering a hand. She took it appreciatively.

"Yeah. Wanna go get some ice cream?" Trowa laughed again, and it actually made Hotaru laugh as well. She had never heard him say much of anything until today. Maybe that said something. Maybe she should've given him more of a chance to open up.

"Exercise for hours..and then waste it all by eating junk food? That's a genius idea Hotaru." Hotaru beamed, both of them making their way to the door.

"I know! And hey Trowa..?"

"Yeah?"

"Could you put your Clown costume on for me?" Trowa glared .

"No."

Hotaru smirked. Well..some things would take a while…


	14. Mischeif is my middle name!

Chapter 14: Mischief is my middle name

It was yet another busy day in the Winner mansion where everyone was off doing their own thing. After a good long phone call with Ami just to catch up on things and check up on each other Hotaru decided to go down and eat breakfast. She walked into the dinning room only to find Wufei and Duo present at the table. Breakfast had already been served, their plates were still partly uneaten. Hotaru sighed because she had been too late. No one was around anyway. She already knew why though. Trowa went off to go get some supplies from the base, Heero was pulling one of his Emo, I hate the world, leave me alone so I can train days and Quatre…well..she didn't really know where he ran off to. Last she heard from Rashid was supposedly that he was off running errands in town.

Hotaru trudged into the room a mope on her face. Why was Quatre always so busy? She wished she could be alone with him again. She stopped in front of the table, and starred having noticed that it was much two quiet if both of these boys were together in the same room. The absence of yelling or chasing was odd.. They sat across from each other and Hotaru plopped down into one of the large leather cushioned seats next to Duo and across from Wufei, watching now in interest at the site in front of her.

"Hey guys." Hotaru said hoping that by now they had at least acknowledged she was in the same room.

"Hey babe." Duo mumbled trying to concentrate. Wufei merely grunted. Hotaru frowned at them quizzically. What on Earth were they doing? Their eyes never moved. Never blinked. Then as she watched them curiously she came to realize finally what they were up to. Duo and Wufei were having a staring contest.

Time ticked on by.

A tear slid down Wufeis smooth dark porcelain cheek. Duo sat back in his chair and beamed victoriously.

"I win." Wufei blinked.

"What? No you didn't!" He glared at the American Pilot who was rocking back and forth on the chairs back legs. Hotaru tapped her fingers across the table impatiently now.

"Yes I did! And you know it too!" The braided boy exclaimed, " You blinked- as god as my witness you _did_!" Wufei clenched his fists into steel rocks his face turning red.

"You _made_ me blink when you said it was finished you baka!" He stormed. Duo flicked a piece of lint off of his shirt smugly.

"I didn't make you do _anything_ Wu-man." He replied cooley.

Hotaru cleared her throat but was overruled by Wufeis stubborn pride. He wasn't backing down.

"I did NOT lose. And _don't _call me that Maxwell- how many times do I have to tell you!?" Duo shrugged and tapped his chin.

" Well what name do you want to be called? I can call you _Woman_ if you want. They're almost the same anyway!" Wufei was getting ready to explode and Hotaru wasn't gonna stick around for the moment when all hell broke loose and he went on a katana massacre.

"Maxwell…" He threatened, his voice gurgling in his throat. Hotaru shrinked away from the table. But Duo was too brave in his own stupidity to stop there.

"I know! I can just give you a new name!" He said brightly. Wufei was slowly rising over the table.

"Maxwell…" He said, clearly possessed. Hotaru carefully made her way towards the door. She didn't want to stick around to watch Duos decapitation.

"Hey isn't it true in China they just throw you down the stairs and see what sounds you make and then that's your name?" Duo asked. Hotaru choked on her laughter. Wufei broke.

"MAXWELL. YOU'RE DEAD. YOU HEAR ME? DEAD!!!!" Hotaru hauled ass out of the room before she was dragged in to the deadly Chinese's wrath. She walked towards the front door deciding to go for a walk and laughed to herself when she heard Duos shouts of 'Run for your life! Its Wufzilla!' ringing down the hallway from the dining room along with a loud crash and glass breaking.

She sighed.

"Poor Duo. He just doesn't learn."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Ami walked briskly down the lunch hall, her stomach rumbling in protest from its lack of food as she marched along. More and more people were filing into line. She sighed. She couldn't take this. She had a head ache the size of Jupiter from those stupid ignition malfunctions, J was getting on her back about the time delay and Hotaru was gone..there was no one to talk to here. Ami knew she could easily sit with the nurses, Une Lagger, Catherine, Hilde and Sally. But by the looks of it..she decided she wouldn't really fit in with their crowd.

'I need to get out of here. I need to get some fresh air.' She thought. And it was decided. Let J sit on his high horse and yell at her for leaving off of campus hours, she frankly didn't give a shit at the moment. Ami felt truly at ease as she drove off in one of the company cars and to the nearest Town. She need a latte _badly. _She turned on the radio but the channels were all unfamiliar to her, the music quite foreign. Ami sighed. This world was so different. So much more technical then her own. After getting into town and driving for about ten minutes Ami spotted a shop right off of the road. She smiled happily, and pulled in turning off the ignition and opening the door. But what she saw next did not make her happy. A limo. Black with Gold steel trim. She cursed. A dessert town in the middle of no where. An expensive looking coffee shop and then a limo in its parking lot.

How could she have missed it! It was that blonde boys limo she was sure of it. Quatre.

She sighed and shut the door, knowing it would be ridiculous to drive another twenty minutes searching for a different place, all because of one customer. She didn't even know why she felt so awkward around him. There was just something about him. The way he looked at her made her feel naked and bare showing everything. All of her secrets. Private things. And the fact that he was extremely attractive, not only it seemed to Hotaru …but to her as well..

It just wasn't a good idea to be around him.

But as she walked up and opened the door , she tried to look at the bright side.

'Maybe Hotaru is with him. I can finally say hello to her in person and tell her how her Gundam is coming along and how her friends and Jeremiah miss her... It's only been about a week but I miss her so much already.' Ami stopped in the front of the shop and looked around with vigilant blue eyes and sure enough she was right. It was Quatre, and he was alone. She was alone.

He looked up and saw her as she zoomed past his table.

"Hey! Ami," He called sounding surprised and happy to see her.

'Perfect.' She turned with much effort on her heel and forced a calm smile.

"Oh hello Mr.Winner." The boy blinked, his smile falling slightly at the sound of her steely and overly polite tone. It didn't seem to phase him for long though.

"Please. Just call me Quatre." She nodded. Hopefully she wouldn't be put in any position to say his name.. But she doubted it.

"Are you alone?" He asked. Ami felt a shrill weakness in her voice causing her to feel tingly. What was it about him that made her feel so undone? She barely knew him…had barely spoken seven words to him and yet it seemed she was completely unnerved by the very site of him. She had to answer his question and it wasn't as if she could lie and get away with it, unless she pulled some imaginary people out of her pocket. Her shoulders fell defeated. There was no where to run.

"Yes," She answered back miserably. He must've taken it the wrong way, for he was all smiles.

"Well come sit with me. Really I insist." Ami suppressed the largest urge to turn around and dash towards her car, go back to HQ and make a long list of ways on how to never see this attractive persistent boy ever again. She nodded and stiffly lowered herself into the seat across from him.

"So how have things been," She offered trying to make the atmosphere a little more bearable.

"Everythings been going great. We're just getting Hotaru settled in, the others are fine with her.. It's going good." He said. Ami squirmed a little as his aqua blue eyes seemed to smother her.

"How have you been?" It was easier to answer this question based on her mood.

"Busy. Hotarus Gundam is under actual construction right now. It has some technical problems but I'm working on getting someone to fix them. "

"Can I get you something Miss," A waitress asked. Before she could speak Quatre spoke up.

"Would you like something to eat too? My treat." He said kindly. Ami could've slapped him. But suddenly she had an excellent idea. This was as she just recently noticed a very expensive café.

'Let's see how much generosity Quatre can handle.'

Amis dark eyes scanned over the selections in the menu, on the price side and found the biggest numbers.

"I'll have the Crème Swan DeJou soufle. Crab.. medium rare. And can I have a side of cocktail shrimp, extra large? Also a glass of Chardinae would be nice." She chuckled inwardly poking her eyes over the menu to see his face. But it wasn't even worth the effort. The Waitress was stunned and hurried to write it all down, but Quatre wasn't even troubled. In fact he was smirking. If she didn't know better she'd say he _liked_ it.. It _amused_ him...The gull!

Ami fumed but her efforts were in vein. Quatre had it all figured out by now. He wasn't giving up wether he had to pay money or not.. and she was not very happy about it.

"And for you Sir?" The waitress asked. Quatre smiled and leaned back in his chair, one arm casually draped over the top arm rest.

"The _same_." He said simply, never taking his eyes off of her. Ami rose a delicate brow at him, the glint in her eyes went from daring to petulant.

The waitress watched the display of aroused and competitive emotions carefully laid out before her. She walked away from the table with a slightly perplexed expression but returned to the kitchen to give the large order nonetheless. It seemed she too could sense the hostility in Amis body language as the blue headed genius now glared completely peeved by her company. And to think..now she had to stay and eat all of it!

Or did she still have enough nerve in her to just leave it all wasted..

No one would understand what exactly was happening between the two of them at that moment. Ami couldn't even begin to explain what had made her angry enough to do what she had done anyway. Quatre was just playing along because it amused him, that she was sure of. But there was no reason to be angry at him in the first place..so why did she act this way??

Lunch went by on a single thread of control on her part, Quatre was an excellent actor as well, though she guessed he was in a fairly good mood unlike her..just confused as hell by the way she was acting. She didn't care. She shouldn't be around him. It wasn't right. She didn't understand why but it just wasn't…

Then..when it was all set and done…and she was alone again it finally dawned on her.

All those hidden exchangement of looks. His eyes. The way it made her frown to see him and her friend waltzing around like a couple that day in the lab…

No matter how hard she tried to fight it, deny the questions attacking her mind, she still knew that deep down she had to face them.

Especially the one question that seemed to be eating her up the most...

Did she want Quatre as well?

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Hotaru sang under her breath as she explored the Mansions backyard, having already explored the front. The gardens had been utterly breathtaking, roses of all colors, tulips and violets. Hotaru walked a bit slower remembering that Ami's favorite flower was the violets. It saddened her that they still weren't exactly on the best sort of terms. Hotaru had already asked hundreds of times in her head why she hadn't brought Ami with her but the truth had always gone unsaid. Ami disliked the boys. All of them, she was sure of it. Especially Quatre for some reason, which seemed odd since he was the one who had been most interested in knowing her.

Hotaru sighed. She wished she could fix things that really couldn't be fixed. If Ami would get over her mysterious pride issues she was almost positive Quatre would allow her stay with them if she asked. Hotaru rubbed her back, the hot sun scorching into her scalp making her platinum black hair shine like crow feathers. She felt someones gaze on her. Hotaru squinted her eyes and turned around..she had been alone and she didn't remember seeing any magnacs on the way. She looked back at the house, the hairs on her neck standing up. It was someone at a window. But in a flash they were gone. Hotaru gazed at the window where now only a dark shade of curtains were seen. That was Heeros side of the mansion.

'Why does he always hide away in there?' She wondered growing annoyed.

From her understanding the others thought Heero had been acting off lately..so he wasn't always like this. She glared, the sun in her eyes.

It had to be because of her. That was the only explanation to his odd behavior. She just couldn't understand how he could dislike her _that _much..

For a moment she was prone to a small amount of hurt in her chest, rejection and embarrassment. She couldn't understand why she wanted his approval so badly. She had all of the others. Even Wufeis…

Why did it matter to her that he hated her. That he wanted nothing to do with her?

"BABE!" a voice shouted scaring her to death. Hotaru whirled around but was shoved to the ground in a vicious hug.

"Babe I'm so glad I found you! I really don't want to be alone right now." The Pilot crowed as he huddled close to her like a terrified little mouse. They were surrounded by a wild patch of flowers and the soil was moist. Hotaru groaned and shoved him in the arm, while pampering her bruised elbow.

'Eww…there's dirt up my pants!' She whined.

"Duo you idiot. That hurt-" Duo suddenly clamped his hand over her mouth. Hotaru protested but she realized he was waiting for something. She watched his face, his eyes were fearful and wide. Dirt was smudged across his nose and his braid was starting to unravel.

"Wuo! Wuuh we wookin for?" Hotaru asked through his palm.

"Shhh!" He hissed putting a finger to his lips, his eyes staring back towards the trees. Then the faint sound of a yell protruded from the trail behind them.

"Maxwell…."

Duo climbed off of her and yanked her up dragging her quickly down the trail ahead.

"Duo what's going on?" Hotaru demanded annoyed and dirty.

"Wufei said If I won the staring contest I could have one of his katanas. He's so arrogant! He never thought I'd win!" He said frustrated as he pushed aside some shrubs. He glanced back at her with chagrin.

"He wouldn't fess up about losing. So I took one of his wimpy little swords anyways." Hotaru gaped.

"You what!" He sighed.

"I know I know. It was dumb. I'm pretty sure Wu-man hasn't taken his meds today either…you should've _seen_ the look in his eye when he was coming after me…"

Duos last name was roared a good fifty feet behind. Duo jumped at the sound and broke out into a squirmy run, dragging Hotaru along with him.

"Well I don't understand what this has to do with me!" Hotaru whined trying to pull away. She remembered Quatre saying something about the vast amount of forest he owned on the outskirts of his house, and how it probably wasn't a good idea for her to wander too far into them. There was a running trail, a labrynth that led in and out of it but it hadn't been used in years and some of the ways out had been cut off. Looking at them now she wasn't so sure she wanted to go exploring in them.

"Babe.. now i know you're not gonna like this…" Hotaru glared suspiciously. Duo gulped.

"Well.. when he found out I kinda told him…it was you too."

"Duo you baka! Why did you-Argh!" Hotaru growled knocking him a good one on the back of the head. She yanked her arm out of his gripped and marched back towards the trails start.

"I'm going to go tell him it wasn't me-"

"No! Don't do that. I can't leave you behind like that. You don't know Wufei when he's this mad! He'll destroy anything in his path. I hope Quatre or Trowa will come home soon so they can knock some sense into him- cause Heero refused to help me!" Hotaru starred back and forth between the two.

"Maxwell…."

She didn't want to take her chances alone.

Duo dogged through the thick brush of trees and Hotaru followed after him no longer having to be towed.

"Maxwell!!!" The sound was growing softer to their relief. But it was still near by.

Hotaru glared as she watched Duos braid swing back and forth wildly in front of her, both continuing into the trees at a fast walk now.

"Duo?"

"Yeah Babe?"

"Remind me to slap you when we get away from him." Duo laughed blithely from ahead.

"I'll do that Babe. I'll do that."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Heero racked his brain trying to think. His fingers remained still though. He's could concentrate! That damn braided baka!! Always pushing the wrong buttons.. It was the _noise_. It was pissing him off. He pulled the curtain aside angrily and looked down quickly catching sight of the furious oriental pilot. His blood boiled.

"Maxwell Omae o Korso."

He ran down stairs and out of the house and in no less then three minutes was Wufei in site.

"What are you doing?" He demanded.

"Looking for that braided _fool_. He stole one of my favorite Katanas! I don't know where the idiot put it," Wufei growled. Heero looked aggravated.

"Do you need that Katana- _Right now_?" He asked skeptically.

Wufei frowned and looked at the dirt.

"No. But-"

"Let's make a deal. I'll get the damn sword from him by tonight if you just go back inside and stop yelling."

"What's it to you?" Wufei asked angrily. Heero gave him his death glare and folded his arms.

"I can't do my work with you yelling like an idiot. It's annoying as hell."

"Do I look like I care?"

"Hn." The Chinese looked back at the forest contemplating. Finally he sighed.

"Fine. But you better get it from him by tonight."He growled.

Heero didn't respond. Both of them returned in silence back to the house.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

-thirty minutes later-

"Eighty bottles of beer on the wall.. Eighty bottles of beer…ya take one down pass it around-Seventy-nine bottles of beer on the wall…" Hotaru closed her eyes _hoping_. But he took yet another breath.

"_Seventy_-_nine_ bottles of beer on the wall _seventy-nine_ bottles of beer!-"

"DUO. SHUT UP ALREADY." She yelled. Duo pouted on the stump where he sat across from her.

"Ok Ok…I was just trying to sing a song."

"Well sing it in your head."

"..Can i Hum it?"

"NO."

-Ten minutes later-

"Hotaru…?"

"What."

"Did I tell you how beautiful you are?"

"Duo."

"Want to hear a poem? I can recite it off the top of my head!" Hotaru groaned. _When would it end!!?_

"Duo I need some peace and qui-"

"Sexual sensation starts from infatuation…" Hotaru clutched her head.

"Duo! Please.."

"Which arouses a temptation…

To cause penetration…

In a woman's special location…

To create the next Generation…

Do you get the situation..

Or do you need a demonstration?" Duo wiggled his eye brows at her.

"So what do you think? Wanna give it a try?"

BAM!!!

"_Oww_- what was that for!" Duo asked sourly as he rubbed his jaw. Hotaru rolled her eyes.

"Get over it. You're a pervert." Duo was back to normal in a second with that Cheshire cat grin of his.

"Mischief is my middle name babe- Don't forget how many ways I could make you into a _woman_." Hotaru gaped at him horrified.

"Ugh…You're so gross Duo!"

" Ahh…so be it.." Duo said, wryness dripping off his tongue. "We all know how Quatres gonna _straighten_ you out some day." He winked. Hotaru shoved him again.

"I never said we'd!!-" She started but he waved her off coyly.

"Admit it Hotaru we all know what's going down.. I just wonder how long it'll take..I'm so proud of Q-man." Duo finished proudly. Hotaru closed her ears off to him trying to think of a very happy place where he would NOT be included.

-Five minutes later-

"You should just give him back the damn Katana. You'll still get your ass beat but it won't be as bad." She commented. Duo snorted.

"No way! And have him cut off my manhood!" Duo gulped and held his braid like a precious diamond causing Hotaru to roll her eyes. "My pride and glory..?."

-Twenty Minutes Later-

"Common Duo. Seriously this is getting out of hand."

"No. Can't be found. He'll kill us both."

" Duo!" She whined, her stomach rumbling, " I'm starving this is stupid just give him his freakin Katana!"

"No." He answered jutting his chin in the air.

"There's nothing in it for me." Hotaru blew the backings out of her face and licked her lips. They were dry.

Suddenly Duos eyes lit up like little candles. It was actually starting to get really dark. He watched her with a secret little smile on his face.

-Thirty seconds later-

"Babe."

"_Don't _talk to me."

"I'll _do it. _Under one condition."

"What- I'm listening." Hotarus ears perked up, her eyes had been closed trying to find peace. When she heard nothing she opened them.

Duo had closed his eyes and perked out his lips just the tiniest bit.

Hotaru snorted.

"Oh my god you can't be serious!" The pilot opened his eyes and pouted.

"I _am _serious! One kiss. And I'll go give him back the sword and get us both off the hook." Hotaru bit her lip.

"Quatre will never know.." Duo said persuasively. Hotaru sighed with a white flag.

"Fine. ONE kiss though. And that's it."

"Sounds great to me." Duo came closer to her on all fours prowling towards her like a predator.. and she felt shivers run up and down her spine. Besides Heero being drop dead gorgeous, Quatre was to _her_ the most attractive of the five. But that was her opinion. Duo was the average teen girls dream. He was tall, incredibly cute, had a signature hair style and a coy unafraid personality. Hotaru squirmed a little when his face drew near over her own.

"Ok babe on the count of three."

"I can't believe I'm doing this."

"One.."

"Duo one kiss. ONE."

"Ok! Two..." Hotaru closed her eyes.

"Three!" Duo whispered with glee, closing his lips across her own. Hotaru felt like a taser gun had shot down her spine. After three seconds she decided it had been one kiss and tried to pull away but the little sneak held her face to his and wouldn't let go! Hotaru was in desperate need of air as she flailed about in shock. She opened her mouth and the kiss deepened. She was about to faint when she felt his tongue slither into her mouth like a snake.Duo was probably most experienced at of all five of the pilots- It was an amazing kiss and there _would be _hell to pay. When Duo was done sucking her dry for as much time as he could get he was shoved away. A loud growl came from the furious girls bruised lips as she slapped him twice across the face. She was dizzy, starry eyed and pissed. She stood up her knees weak, but marched stiffly toward the trail back home. All the while Duos laughter filled the air.

" Two slaps?" He called out amused," Common was I _that _bad?"

"You deserve _more_!" She said darkly folding her arms and stomping away. The pilot caught up with her easily. Both returned on the trail and Hotaru cooled off after a while. But her cheeks were still flushed from hormonal desire and just plain embarrassment. Duo said nothing for a while. He just starred at the dirt while they walked with a surprisingly serious face.

Finally he apologized.

"Sorry babe. I just wanted to know what I was missing out on in Quatres car.." Hotaru made a sound half way between a snort and a laugh. Duo smirked in her direction.

"You liked it though didn't you." He accused. Hotaru snubbed her nose.

"No! It was _horrible_. You're the worst kisser ever."

Duo laughed.

"Yeah _Okay_ babe. Whatever you say." They smiled at each other and continued back towards the house.

Later that night after Hotaru had cleaned up and everyone was settling down for dinner Duo came down last. Hotaru had to close her eyes to stop from laughing. Both of his eyes were black and bruised. A tissue ball was stuck up his left nostril to keep it from bleeding and to top it all off was a giant split in his lower lip.

And he was smiling at her like an idiot.

Hotaru grinned.

'I guess Wufei got his Katana back.' She glanced at the Chinese who was smirking admiringly at his work as Duo limped towards the table.

Duo grabbed his fork and knife perking up in his seat while the others just stared.

"So...What's for dinner?"

It was _so _not right to think it, but Duo was probably the best kisser she'd ever met. And that was a secret she'd take to the grave.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

A.N. hahaha I had so much fun making this chap. I seriously could just picture the whole thing like a movie and it made me smile. I'm still not saying who the secret thought bubbles are (from previous chaps) hehehe. You'll see soon enough. READ AND REVIEW THANK YOU!


End file.
